Swimsuits and Long Legs
by Nephilim-Fairchild21
Summary: Gray Fullbuster, a famous swimsuit model, held a bikini contest for his fans and the winner will not just get to meet him but also do a photoshoot with him as well. He never thought he'll end up falling for the blue haired beauty...Slight OOC. Slight Nalu. Hints of Gale and Jerza.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey!**_

**_So this story is based on yourotpprompts, in tumblr, prompt that Gray is a swimsuit model and Juvia is his biggest fan and enters a contest and gets to meet Gray. It's a really good prompt and I was thinking that maybe instead of a two chapters story maybe I could do a multi-chapter fic since I already have a very good plot in mind. If you liked it and want me to continue please let me know so I can start writing the second chapter. _**

**_Hope you guys enjoy!~_**

* * *

Gray rubbed his temples as he looked down at the screen of his iPad, a girl posing in such a sexual way it should be illegal. Annoyed and disgusted by the picture, he shut down off his iPad screen and threw it on his bed with a sigh. He's been looking through all the pics for the contest but damn those girls just give him a headache with all their make-up and attempts to look sexy for him. Why in the name of hell did he even agreed to this?

Oh right, his manager, and best friend, Erza Scarlet, made him. Or rather _forced him_ to this whole idea.

His lovely manager thought it will be a fabulous idea if he hold a contest where his fans sent him photos of them in bikinis and one lucky winner will get a once-in-a-lifetime chance to be his swimsuit partner in a photoshoot with him for Sorcerer's Weekly Swimsuit Edition.

Of course, he was reluctant with the whole contest idea but as usual Erza never listened and always did what she wanted when she has her 'brilliant' ideas, or so she says.

And for the past three hours, he's done nothing but look through all those horrible pics of girls who really needed a brain surgery rather than a plastic one. He swears he's never seen so many fake girls in one day. There were some very pretty girls, of course, but if they hadn't put so much work on their look he maybe would have considered.

A firm knock on his hotel room door brought him back from his thoughts, and with a sigh, he stood from his chair and made his way to the door and was not surprised to see his manager behind it.

"What do you want, Erza?" He groaned, clearly exausted already.

She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing about it, "Have you finished looking through all those ladies pictures yet?"

Gray snorted opening the door wider so Erza could enter, "Ladies? They look like a bunch of Nicki Minaj wanna be's."

Erza scolded him, "Now, Gray, what did I told you about respecting your fans image?" He sat down on the edge of his bed with an annoyed groan.

"But they are, Erza!" He pointed her accusingly with his index finger, "I know you've seen the pics too, so don't you dare deny it."

Erza opened her mouth to defend herself but no words came out. In the end, she sighed and sat down on his vacant chair. "They actually _do_ look like a bunch of Nicki Minaj wanna be's."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"With a big fat 'Made in China' stamp on their foreheads."

"And boobs."

"Now that's just disgusting."

"It's the truth, Erza!"

"I was talking about the fake boobs, you idiot."

Not been available to hold it much longer, both of them burst out in a fit of giggles, their laughter filling the silence of the room. After both of them calmed down, Gray on the floor and Erza still on his chair, she spoke.

"But seriously, Gray. You need to pick one. You promised you would."

"I rather pick Nicki."

"Gray, I'm dead serious. There's has to be at least one that's caught your attention. You just need to keep looking through all of them till you found her."

Gray grunted and hid his face on a pillow, "I've been doing just _that_ for the past three hours."

Erza rolled her eyes, "Just a few more pictures till you done, okay? We need to have the girl by tomorrow night."

"I knooooow." He whined like a little kid would when his mother reminds him to brush his teeth. "I'll look through them again now. Happy?"

"Satisfied." She smiled thriumphantly, standing up from his chair and walked toward the door before looking behind her shoulder at Gray.

"Remember. Before tomorrow night. Or else." She gave him a hard glare before exiting the room, leaving Gray scared and thinking of all the things Erza will do to him if he didn't choose a girl.

He sprang from the floor, took his iPad, and turned it on. He enter his password and continued where he left behind. Again, Nicki Minajs and pretty girls who wasted their time trying to look sexy just to impress him. Epic fail.

He continued this for half an hour and he was about to give up when he slide the screen to the next picture. He almost choked on his drink.

On the screen of his iPad, sprawled on a beach towel, with a sexy as fuck expression, was the most _beautiful_, and _real_, girl he has ever seen that day, or possibly his entire life, and that's coming from him, a swimsuit model.

Her piercing blue eyes stared seductively at him from under her lashes, sending sweet shivers down his spine; her unique blue wavy hair fell gently on her right shoulder in a waterfall of curls; her bikini top revealed a bit too much of her large breasts, not like he was complaining or anything; her small curvy waist that just made him want to run his fingers up and down her waist; and her legs, damn, her long creamy, perfectly sculptured legs were crossed on the beach towel, giving him a full view of them. And her face...

She had absolutely zero make-up on, safe for the lip gloss, and she was glowing, despite the lack of make-up, her face was glowing. But it wasn't just that. Her blue eyes, her small nose, her soft pink lips, everything was glowing. Or it was probably Gray's imagination going 'hallelujah' with angels as background singers or something like that.

Quickly, he reached for his phone on the nightstand, entered his password and swiped through his contacts till he found Erza's. She answered on the second ring.

"Erza Scarlet. Have you choosen yet,

Gray?"

"Oh, hell yeah I did."

Juvia wasn't known as the shy girl of the group for nothing. She'll always get shy when meeting new people or when her friends took her to a club or one of their college friends parties to have fun. Long story short, she wasn't one to interact much with the public.

And she _clearly_ wasn't one to enter a bikini contest just to meet a swimsuit model.

But he wasn't just any swimsuit model.

He was Gray Fullbuster, _the_ swimsuit model.

At first she was reluctant because despite the fact that she absolutely loves that sexy swimsuit model, she got shy with the thought of showing her body to the public, even though she's very much aware of her attractive body.

If it wasn't for her best friends, Lucy, Levy and Cana, she wouldn't have entered the bikini contest to not just meet her favorite swimsuit model of all time but also do a photoshoot with. She knew the chances of winning were low but she couldn't just let other girls just steal her man without her at least giving it a shot.

And now, Juvia was sitting on her bed in her dorm, who she shared with Cana, along with Lucy and Levy, waiting for Mirajane Strauss, Sorcerer's Weekly magazine top model and executive writer, to announce the winner of the Bikini Contest on MTV (Magnolia's Television) Gossip, Magnolia's most watched celebrity show.

"We'll be announcing the winner for Sorcerer's Weekly magazine Bikini Contest . . . right after this break!"

"Ugh!" Juvia, Cana, Lucy, and Levy groaned loudly.

"This is taking forever!" Cana exclaimed, a beer on her right hand, glaring at the small TV they got from Levy's dad just for the occasion.

"I know right?! I wanna know who won! Hopefully is Juvia!" Levy squealed excitedly.

"Yes!" Lucy copied her best friend's squealed, "I bet Gray Fullbuster couldn't even take his eyes of your picture." Lucy wiggled her eyebrows at Juvia who was blushing red.

"Lucy! Don't mess with Juvia's head! Juvia doesn't want to get her hopes up." She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest.

Lucy laughed at her childish behaviour, "I'm sorry Juvia but seriously though if he can't see how attractive you are then it's his lost."

"Yeaaah!" Cana shouted, almost spilling some of her beer. "It's his lost if he doesn't choose you! Like damn that guy is loosing some nice sexy as fuck girl to get laid with."

"Cana!" Lucy and Levy exclaimed loudly seeing Juvia's face go cherry red at her sexual comment.

"What? Is true." Cana shrugged and swallowed the rest of her beer down.

Juvia slapped her hands on both her red cheeks, "Juvia doesn't think she'll make it."

"Relax Juvia, everything will be just fine. And if you don't win, that's fine too! I mean, who needs a super hot model when you already have friends like us!" Levy grinned widely and Juvia couldn't help but smile at her dear friends words. Levy was right. It will be really sad if she didn't won but she didn't needed a super hot model in her life. All she needs is her three best friends and she couldn't ask for anything better in the world.

"Levy is right. As long as Juvia has you three she'll be just fine." All three girls grinned and winked at her. "Besides, Gray-sama is a famous super hot model. He will never be interested in Ju-"

"And we're back!"

"Ohmygod! Juvia can't look! Juvia can't look! Or hear!" Juvia shouted stuffing her face on her pink fluffy pillow.

Lucy and Levy squealed loudly while Cana prepared herself to open the champagne, winner or not.

"The winner for Sorcerer's Weekly magazine Bikini Contest will be announced by the one and only, Mirajane Strauss!"

Fans screamed and applaused as Mirajane Strauss, in a beautiful long red dress, strolled toward her seat next to the show host, Laki.

"Alright I think we've left the fans wait long enough for the lucky winner. We'll love if you would do the honors, please."

Mirajane laughed lightly at the fans screams. "Why not? Okay, well, I'll like to remind you all that the winner wasn't choosen by us, Sorcerer's Weekly, she was choosen personally by our very own Gray Fullbuster." She smiled widely when the fans screamed even louder. "And now, the winner of Sorcerer's Weekly Bikini Contest is..."

Lucy, Levy, and Cana leaned closer to the TV while Juvia was still hiding behind her pink pillow, shaking from the nerves.

"Juvia Lockser! Congratulations! You're our Bikini Contest winner! We'll be sending you all the details by e-mail. I really hope you enjoy your time with us." Mirajane smiled sweetly and waved at the fans as she started a conversation with Laki.

"AAAAAAH!" Lucy and Levy screamed, both jumping on the bed with Cana popping the champagne open.

"HELL YEAH!" Cana cheered as she took out four glasses from her nightstand and poured the champagne for all of them.

Juvia, on the other hand, was staring at the TV in utterly shock.

She won. She _actually_ won the Bikini Contest. She was gonna meet Gray-sama. And do a photoshoot with him. She was gonna meet Gray Fullbuster, the swimsuit model she's been crushing on for two years. But most shockingly, she was choosen _personally_ by Gray Fullbuster himself.

"Juvia? Are you okay?" Lucy's worried voice echoed in her ears but she wasn't really listening. Gray-sama choose her. Finally, she took a deep breath... then everything went black.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review~  
**_

_**Nephilim_Fairchild21**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Credit goes to yourotpprompts for the amazing prompt and a special thank you to aphsketchworld who drew Juvia in her bikini and it's amazing! You can check it out on my tumblr blog otaku-bookworm-14.  
**_

**_Enjoy!~_**

* * *

Juvia sighed in relief as the last bell of the day rang. She had so much homework and papers she needed to hand in and ugh! She never knew it will take so much work to become an English teacher. But then again, she didn't mind the extra work. Especially today, with all eyes literally on her.

It seemed that every single student of Magnolia University watched MTV Gossip last night and suddenly she was the new center of attention. And she hated it.

Despite having her friends and an alcoholic roommate, which she loves with all her heart, Juvia treasures her time alone. In class she never talks to any of the other students, unless is one of her friends, but only a few exchange of words and that's it. Her full focus is on the teacher. Same in the halls, she exchanges a few words with her friends and continues to make her way to her next class. Alone but relaxed.

And obviously been the center of attention was something that made her clearly uncomfortable, _too_ uncomfortable, especially with all the guys staring, or better yet, checking out her attractive body in every class, eyeing her for too long much to her discomfort.

And let's not forget the jealous girls glares she will get in every class too, but she just ignored them and moved on. And it was exhausting.

If she wasn't meeting Gray Fullbuster and doing a photoshoot with him she will have regretted ever entering to that contest. But since the price was good, _very_ good, she wouldn't complain much.

And not when she was meeting Gray Fullbuster tomorrow afternoon!

Fifteen minutes after the show, and ten minutes after she woke up, she received their e-mail giving her all the details and rules about the photoshoot.

She will be working with them for a week in Crocus' most famous hotel, Honey Gardens, where the photoshoot will be held, with no worries what's so ever about college since they had everything already covered; She could bring friends over but if they didn't behaved they'll be escorted out of the hotel and couldn't return; She couldn't eat any sweets or anything that will make her gain weight, unless she did some workout after eating or only if she eats a small amount which is completely harmless; She needed to keep her body fit and she'll have to go to the gym at least four times that week, they have a gym in the hotel so she didn't have to bother looking for one, and at the same time she'll be on a diet to maintain her body fit; And lastly she'll have to wear whatever they gave her, even if she didn't liked it or approved she'll have to put it on nevertheless.

But most importantly, she couldn't bother Gray Fullbuster. Or invade his privacy. Or make him feel uncomfortable. Or try anything with him, as well as force him into anything, unless he offered, almost making her faint on the spot. And lots of no-no's you shouldn't do or try with Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia found the rules fair enough, she was expecting much more to be honest, but it all seem simple. Except, of course, meeting _the_ Gray Fullbuster.

She was so excited to meet her favorite swimsuit model but she didn't know how she will greet him or even say hi! The only thing she knew for sure is that she'll have to work very hard to stay conscious or else she'll faint the moment she sees him.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her books, stood up from her chair and left the classroom, aware of everyone stares.

When she finally made it to her warm and cozy dorm, she breathed in the room's scent, women perfume and fresh lavender with a mix of alcohol, and she found her nerves cease a bit. She didn't know why but her dorm always brought comfort to her, despite the smell of alcohol, and she felt safe behind it's closed door.

Sighing, she dropped her backpack at the foot of her bed and went to take her books out to start working when someone burst through the door.

"Juvia!" Lucy and Levy exclaimed, breathing heavily like they had just ran all of campus. Cana stood behind them, smirking at Juvia with a beer in hand.

"Ek!" Juvia screeched, "Don't burst in like that on Juvia!"

"Sorry!" Both apologized in unison.

"But we got news!" Levy squealed happily.

"Awesome news!" Lucy squealed as well.

"_Sexy_ news." Cana winked at Juvia and she frowned in confusion.

"What are you all talking about?"

"Remember that Sorcerer's Weekly said they will pick you up tomorrow afternoon?" Levy started explaining and she nodded, as if she could forget.

"Well..." Lucy paused for dramatic effect, "They're here now!"

"WHAT?!" Juvia screamed her eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"You heard right, girly." Cana winked "We just saw them at the headmaster's office asking for you."

Juvia stared at her best friends of nine years. They were picking her up _today_?! But she read that e-mail thousands of times and it said they will be picking her up two days after the announcement, aka _tomorrow. _If they were picking her up today that meant...

She gasped loudly, her eyes going impossibly wide and her cheeks red, "J-Juvia will m-meet G-Gray-sama t-today?!"

All three girls nodded in unison, smirking at her.

She breathed heavily, letting the information sink in, and her legs suddenly turned into Jell-o. If it wasn't for Cana and Lucy she will have lost her balance and fall face first to the floor.

"Yeaaah, you might need to work on that, girly." Cana said, holding her right arm to keep her steady while Lucy held the left one. "Otherwise you'll faint right into Gray Fullbuster's dick."

"Cana!" Levy shouted pointing at Juvia who's face was deeply red, "Not helping!"

"Juvia doesn't think she'll make it!" Juvia cried cupping her burning cheeks.

"Yes you will!" Lucy encouraged, "Gray choose _you_. The magazine didn't. _He_ did. And you wouldn't want to disappoint Gray now will you?"

She pouted in thought, and sighed knowing Lucy was right. "You're right, Lucy. Juvia can't just leave Gray-sama hanging. Juvia will start packing her things!" She declared enthusiastically, already kneeling on the floor to get her suitcase from under her bed.

"That's our girl!" Cana cheered as she opened another bottle of beer, probably her tenth bottle of the day.

"Yeah!" Lucy and Levy cheered as well and all of them laughed at their silliness when a firm knock on the door shut them up.

"Ek! They're here!" Juvia squeaked and tried to hide herself under her bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Cana grabbed her waist and dragged her away from the bed as she struggled.

"Let Juvia go, Cana!"

"Fine." Cana released her and Juvia fell on her knees to the ground with a short scream. She glared at Cana who just shrugged and continued to drink her beer.

Levy rolled her eyes at them and opened the door revealing a smiling Mirajane Strauss in all her glory with two bodyguards behind her.

Lucy giggled softly when Juvia hid behind her, peeking over her shoulder at Mirajane.

"Hello girls!" Mirajane greeted them with a bright smile. "As you know I'm Mirajane Strauss, executive writer of Sorcerer's Weekly magazine, and I'm here to pick up Juvia Lockser, which I'm guessing is the one hiding behind the beautiful blonde." She giggled softly when Juvia squeaked behind Lucy, who was blushing at Mirajane's complement.

"Don't need to hide, Juvia. We're all friends here." Juvia slowly raised her to look at Mirajane who was smiling reassuringly at her. She moved away from Lucy and stood beside her, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Well aren't you adorable?" Juvia blushed slightly and mumbled a small thank you. "I'm sorry we didn't warn you before coming. We kind of mixed up the dates. We're terribly sorry for our mistake about the dates."

Juvia waved her hands with a nervous chuckle, "Don't worry, it's fine. Juvia doesn't mind. But she hasn't finished packing so..."

"Of course! We'll wait for you in the lobby!" Mirajane chirped and left with her two bodyguards trailing behind her.

Levy closed the door and heaved a deep breath. "Why, that was intense."

They all nodded and Juvia hurried around the room, grabbing her clothes and possessions she'll be taking with her for the whole week, thinking about Gray and the photoshoot they'll be doing together.

After she finished packing, she turned to her three best friends, grinning widely with thumbs up, and almost teared up because if it wasn't for them she wouldn't be here on her way to do a photoshoot with her favorite swimsuit model.

"Aww, Juvia, don't cry." Levy smiled gently squeezing her best friend's arm.

"Group hug!" Lucy exclaimed pulling Juvia in a hug followed by Levy and Cana, laughter filling the room.

When they pulled away, Juvia wiped her eyes and smiled brightly at them. "Wish Juvia luck!"

"Of course we will!"

"We'll come an visit as soon as possible! Probably tomorrow though."

"Beware of perverts. I don't want any boys in your pants."

"Cana!"

"What?! Do you wanna have her pregnant or something?!"

Juvia laughed, she will definitely missed them alright. Even if they came to visit it wouldn't be the same.

"Thanks for worrying about Juvia, Cana. But you don't have to worry. Juvia knows kickboxing, remember?" She winked wickedly, earning a wild smirk from Cana.

"That's my girl!"

Juvia chuckled softly and, grabbing her suitcase by the handle, she turned around to leave the room but not before waving at her best friends.

"Bye guys! Wish Juvia luck!"

"Bye Juvia!"

"Good luck!"

"Don't faint on his dick!"

"Cana!"

Juvia blushed deeply but continued to make her way to the lobby, slightly shaking from the nerves. When she reached the lobby, she saw Mirajane taking a few pictures with some students and perked up when she saw her.

"Juvia! Are you ready?" Mirajane smiled sweetly and all her nerves suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Yes, Juvia is ready to go." She smiled widely and Mirajane actually squealed and took her by the arm dragging her away from the crowd of students to the car waiting outside for them, a silver Toyota Avalon.

One of the bodyguards opened the backseat door for her and Mirajane literally pushed her inside saying that they'll take care of her luggage as she slid next to her smiling brightly. Once the bodyguards took their seats on the front they drove out of campus.

Juvia stared at the university, missing her friends already, until it disappeared out of sight. She turned around to see Mirajane smirking knowingly at her, "So, Juvia, are you ready to meet Gray Fullbuster?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Dun dun duuuuun XD_

**_Thanks for reading and please review~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'M ALIVEEE!**_

_**Sorry for the wait I had a slight writer block and I was tired with finals coming and all. But let me warn you that this wouldn't be the last time. Sometimes I take time to write chapters so don't worry I will update but not so soon.**_

_**Anyway hope you guys enjoy! And forgive me for my bad descriptions though ~ **_

_**Credit: yourotpprompts for coming up with this amazing prompt.**_

* * *

"Would you stop doing that? It's annoying." Erza scolded from her spot on the lobby's couch, her fingers resting on the keyboard of her laptop on her lap.

Gray huffed and stopped tapping his foot. Erza rolled her eyes and continued to work whatever she's working on. He rubbed his face and decided to distract himself from the nerves by tapping his fingers on his thigh instead. He really didn't know why he was all nervous about. Like, really, she's just a really attractive girl that he choose to take a photoshoot with. No biggie.

And here he was, all nervous that he couldn't even stay still for at least a minute.

She's supposed to arrive at the hotel in a few minutes with Mirajane, and that only got him more edgy. And it's stupid because she's just a _fan_. Not Beyoncé. Not Jenny Realight. A _fan_, someone who's hyped and nervous to meet him, not the other way around!

He groaned in frustration when Erza glared at him then at his fingers and he stopped drumming them on his thigh, and so he decided to occupy his thoughts with random stuff.

Ice cream. Snow. Strippers. Clothes. Photoshoots. Beaches. Mountains. Flame-brain (the hell?!). Sky. Blue. Blue hair. Blue eyes. Purple bikini. Porcelain skin. Long legs. Legs. Legs. Legs.

He mentally groaned and rubbed his eyes. Damn, he's got it bad.

"Are you feeling okay, Gray?" Erza noticed his weird behavior, frowning slightly, and he waved her off assuring her he was fine, not, but she bought it and went back to her laptop.

Minutes later, Erza's phone rang making him jump startled and she answered after the first ring.

"Erza Scarlet."

He rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling until he heard Erza's reply to the caller.

"Bring her in. We're already in the lobby. No need to make her wait." She hummed a farewell and hanged up.

"She's already here?" Gray asked coolly, though he was anything but.

"Yes. They should be here in a few minutes." Erza closed her laptop, put it inside her bag and stood up from the couch.

"Alright. Let's meet your lucky fan."

* * *

To say Juvia was nervous would be a _huge_ understatement.

Since they left the university she's been fidgeting the whole ride, with Mirajane reminding her every two seconds that there was nothing to be nervous about.

Yeah, because meeting Gray Fullbuster wasn't such a big deal.

It also didn't help when Mirajane called his manager and told her he was already there waiting for _her_.

And she grew even more nervous when the hotel, Honey Gardens, came into view. Despite been in the city, surrounded by other buildings, it took her breath away. It was a tall honey-colored building, a modern yet slight antique look, with small balconies facing the pool on the other side of the hotel, of probably 20 floors. She was going stay in _that_ for a week?!

When the bodyguard stopped the car in front of the hotel's entrance, she took deep breaths to calm her nerves with Mirajane encouraging her on saying she'll do an amazing job.

With one of the bodyguards' help, she stepped out of the car, still taking deep breaths while muttering under her breath.

"Everything will be fine, Juvia. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine."

Mirajane's bodyguard insisted on taking her suitcase and she let him since she wasn't in the mood to complain.

"Alright! Come with me! I'll lead you to the lobby where Gray is waiting for you." Mirajane wiggled her eyebrows making her blush deep, "Tyler will stay with us while Taylor takes your suitcase to your room. By the way, it's a suite." Mirajane winked when Juvia's eyes widen.

She'll be staying in a suite?! Juvia really isn't going to make it!

Tyler handed the car keys to a man and Mirajane took Juvia by her wrist and literally dragged inside the hotel. She stumbled a few times but kept her balance even though her legs were shaking from the nerves.

"Welcome to Honey Gardens!" Mirajane exclaimed cheerfully when they were inside the hotel. Juvia could only stare.

The hotel lobby was even more beautiful on the inside. It was a mix of antique and modern times. The floor was made of cream colored marble, the walls a cool yellow with flower patterns, and the ceiling was white with a small chandelier hanging above the couches for guests and visitors to sit, right in front of the front desk.

And standing in front of one of the couches was Gray Fullbuster.

She sucked a quick breath, her eyes widening, and just stood there, frozen without moving a single muscle.

Then slowly but ever so slowly, he turned around and meet her blue eyes with his dark blue ones. And he smirked at her. He smirked at her. He. Smirked. At. Her.

When did breathing become so hard?

Next to him was a tall scarlet haired woman, who she knows is his manager, Erza Scarlet, and she smiled at her and made her way toward them, Gray Fullbuster trailing behind her.

When they reached them, she still couldn't move. She took a deep breath, hoping it will calm her nerves. Just a bit.

"Hello, Mrs. Lockser. As you may already know I'm Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster's manager, and I'm really excited to have you work with us for the whole week." Erza smiled kindly, telling Mirajane with her eyes to stand behind Juvia since it was pretty obvious what was going to happen.

Gray smirked down at her, and she forgot how to breathe. "Yeah, and believe me when I say I know how to choose my women." He winked teasingly but she could feel herself already slipping away. Gray Fullbuster winked at her. Gray. Fullbuster. Winked. At. Her. And just called her his women!

And just like that, she fainted and fell back into Mirajane's arms.

At least she didn't faint on his dick.

* * *

"...don't think is a good idea for you to stay here."

"Why not?!"

Juvia could faintly heard voices on the background but had no idea what they were talking about.

"'Cause the reason she fainted is because of you."

"And don't you think that's why I should stay here till she wakes up?"

A deep sigh.

"Fine. But if she wakes up and faints again it's on you."

"She won't faint."

"As long as you keep your clothes on she won't."

What?

"Gah! How did this happened?!"

"Ssshhh."

"Sorry..."

"I leave her to you. Call me when she wakes up."

"I will. Don't worry."

Juvia just ignored the voices and focused on going back to sleep. Hugging her pillow closer, she fell asleep again but not before hearing a low whisper.

"She's cute..."

* * *

Juvia groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she pulled herself into a sitting position on the bed.

Wait, bed?

She opened her eyes, fully awake, and realized she was in a suite. Or better yet, _her_ suite.

She was sitting in a king size bed with light peach sheets. The walls were painted a cream color with flower patterns like in the lobby. Two white nightstands stood on each side of the bed, both with lamps and one with a alarm clock, and a white desk on the right wall of the room with a tall lime lamp beside it. The suite itself was beautiful and simple, but what caught her attention was the view in front of her.

Right in front of her bed was the balcony, and staring right back at her was the bright blue sky with clouds decorating it. She always loved looking at the blue sky in the morning and see the sunset and it's colors, and now she had a full view of the sky to greet her every morning.

She heard faintly another voice coming from the opened door to her left and she could make out a small living room with two green couches, also with flower patterns, facing each other and a coffee table between them. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and slowly stood up. As she made her way to the door she saw where the bathroom was, next to room's door on the right, and entered the small living room. She gasped.

What she didn't notice before was that slumped on one of the couches was Gray Fullbuster playing on his phone while cursing everytime he lost. He looked up when she gasped and his eyes widen when he saw her frozen.

"Don't faint!" He jumped from the couch and made his way toward her, "Please don't faint or else Erza will tell me 'I told you so' and I'm so not in the mood for that right now!"

She blinked and gasped again, but for air this time, and exhaled heavily. She looked up at him and bit her lip, hoping it'll distract her enough to talk to him. "W-why is G-Gray-sama h-here?"

Gray blinked in surprise, probably because she called him 'Gray-sama', even though it wasn't the first time a fan called him that. "U-um well I was worried when you fainted and all and so..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know. I guess I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She nodded slowly while taking a deep breath to calm herself, "W-well Juvia thanks you but she's okay. Really." Not.

Gray nodded, "Okay, um..." He bit his lip and she had to look away because he looked too sexy while doing that.

"G-Gray-sama can leave now." She squeaked blushing, and mentally slapped herself for not composing herself better.

"Well, actually," Gray started, "I was wondering if I could stay a bit longer. I mean, we'll be working together for a week and I'll like to know you better..."

She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. Just to make sure...

"Ow!" She hissed and rubbed her arm where she pinched herself.

"Are you okay?" He reached toward her but she stopped him when she held out her hand.

"Juvia's fine. Just making sure she isn't dreaming."

He stared at her for awhile before smirking, "Well, how about I take you out for coffee so we can get to know each other? Will that help?"

She stared at him with wide eyes, "You serious?"

Gray shrugged, "Why not? I rather work with a friend than a complete stranger."

Friend? Did he just suggest for them to become friends?

To her surprise, she grinned widely, no shaking hands or legs, no heavy breathing, just cheerful and shy Juvia. "Juvia would love to."

Gray grinned, "Awesome. But I believe we haven't introduced ourselves properly." He held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

She blushed lightly and took his hand in her small hand and shook it firmly, "Hi. I'm Juvia Lockser."

* * *

**A/N:** _Tbh I had no idea how to write their meeting then BAM! this came up. I hope you guys liked it! Someone important in FT is comiiiing! Can you guess who it is? Hint: he's mentioned in the story. ;)_

**_Thanks for reading and please review~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back! Again!**_

_**School is over! Finally! Now, I don't promise updating weekly because it's summer and I wanna just curl in my bed, listen to music and read the mountain of books I have in my room. XD**_

_**Also... 58 followers?! And 34 reviews?! I'm only on chapter 4 guys! You're all amazing! THANK YOU SO MUCH. Let's see if we get to 50 reviews, shall we?**_

_**This chapter was so cute to write! And I bet 80's music fans will love it too ;)**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

_**Credit goes to yourotpprompts from tumblr.**_

* * *

Juvia was a very imaginative person. She would always leave reality and go to one of her fantasies, mostly of Gray Fullbuster.

But she never imagined she'll go get coffee with Gray Fullbuster!

She doesn't know where did she get the confidence to say 'yes' but she did and she's glad she didn't made a fool of herself. More than she already had.

And so now she was sitting opposite Gray on a small table for two in the hotel's Starbucks and they were currently waiting for their coffees.

"If you keep biting that lip you'll probably tore it off." Gray grumbled. She blushed out of embarrassment and released her lip.

"Sorry... Juvia bits her lip when she's nervous..."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I just saw you faint in front of me. You don't have to worry about embarrassing yourself." He smirked teasingly making her blush deepen.

"U-um sorry for that."

"Nah, it's fine. You're not the first girl to do that." He rolled his eyes, probably from the memory.

Juvia opened her mouth to say something when the Starbucks girl called their coffees.

"Juvia and Gray!"

"I got this." Gray stood up from his chair and took the coffees from the girl who couldn't be more obvious while looking at Gray hungrily. Juvia huffed angrily and glared at the girl. Couldn't she see he was with her? Even if they weren't anything still!

Juvia found herself smiling when he just raised an eyebrow at the girl and turned around with not as much as a thank you. The girl scoffed and flipped her hair back and turned around to keep up with the orders.

"'They're professional', she said. 'They won't try anything', she said." Gray mocked in a high pitched voice, "Yeah, well, suck my ass." He growled in his deep voice and handed her her coffee, cappuccino with caramel.

She giggled at his attempt of speaking, no doubt, in his manager's voice. Gray narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you laughing at? It's not funny getting raped visually!"

Juvia laughed out loud this time only to cover her mouth when he glared at her. She was still pondering about this new confidence inside her but she didn't mind at all. She kind of liked it and she didn't feel so nervous next to Gray anymore, maybe because he was treating her like an old friend rather than a fan who'll want to rip his clothes off.

"Juvia didn't mean to laugh." She stated innocently, hiding a smile behind her cup of coffee.

Gray tsked, taking a sip of his own coffee and looking out the window of the coffee shop. "Yeah, right. Tell that to that stupid smile on your face."

"Juvia doesn't know what you're talking about." She said keeping a straight face.

"I think you do."

"You're confusing Juvia."

"I'm sure as hell I'm not."

"Hell is a bad word."

"Oh stop it." Gray rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

She smiled and shrugged, "Still doesn't know what you're talking about."

Gray scoffed and leaned back on his chair to look at her better. "You sure are fun when you aren't fainting in front of celebrities."

She blushed deeply and puffed her cheeks, "In Juvia's defense she didn't faint when she saw Mirajane Strauss."

Gray smirked, "You're lying."

"Juvia's not!" She crossed her arms over her chest in a childish manner.

Gray leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "You're lying."

"Juvia's not! Gray-sama can go and ask Mirajane herself." She huffed angrily at him and blushed when she saw how close he was.

"I still think you're lying."

"Ugh! Believe whatever you want, Gray-sama. Juvia knows she's telling the truth!"

Gray chuckled and drank the rest of his coffee. "I'm just messing with you. Karma's a bitch, you know." He winked.

Juvia blushed deepen and she pouted. "Gray-sama is mean."

Gray stopped for a moment when he saw Juvia pout then quickly looked away. _How can someone look cute and sexy at the same time?_ He just shook the thought away.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Gray asked before he could stop himself.

"Sure." Juvia tilted her head in curiosity.

"Will you call me Gray instead of Gray-sama? That's how my fans call me and since we're friends I will like it if you just call me Gray."

Juvia blinked once, twice. D-did she heard right? Did he just called them friends? They just meet today and he thought of her as a friend already! She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and nodded with a blush on her cheeks. "Juvia wouldn't mind... Gray."

He grinned and nodded, "Good. So, enough teasing. I invited you to know you better and all I've done so far is annoy you."

She smiled shyly and straighten on her chair, finishing her coffee and placing it on the table. "Okay. What do you want go know about me?"

Gray shrugged, "Favorite color?"

She smiled and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"What? Don't laugh! I'm not used to this kind of things!" Gray argued, his cheeks a tinge pink.

She pursed her lips and nodded, at the same time thinking how cute Gray was when he blushed. "Right. Juvia's sorry. And to answer your question my favorite color is pink."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Really? For some odd reason I thought it will be blue."

She chuckled, "Everyone thinks that. Juvia looks better in blue but she loves pink more."

Gray nodded slowly, "Okay. Well, mine is black. So, favorite music?"

She smiled brightly, "Punk rock and classical music! Sometimes heavy metal when I'm stressed." She said excitedly then frowned when she saw Gray's slightly shocked face. "Gray?"

Gray blinked and cleared his throat still staring at her, "_You_ listen to _punk rock_ and _heavy metal_?"

She blushed, embarrassed, and twirled a lock of her blue hair around her finger. "Yeah... Juvia always get the same reaction." She frowned sadly.

Gray eyes widen, alarmed. "It's not that is bad! I'm just surprised that's all. You don't seem like the kind of girl who will listen to that kind of music..."

She blushed again, avoiding his gaze. "Juvia knows. But she loves it anyway."

Gray nodded, "Well... I think is cool you listen to punk rock. I might not be a fan of heavy metal but I am a fan of rock. Especially from the 80's."

She looked up at him, her eyes widen in surprise, "Bon Jovi?"

Gray smirked, "Pat Benatar."

She smiled widely, "Kiss."

"God, I love them. Metallica."

"Ek! They're the best! AC/DC."

"Back in Black! I love that song! The Rolling Stones."

"Paint it black! Guns 'n Roses."

"You're killing me here you know that? Paradise City and Pink Floyd."

"Wish you were here! And Aerosmith."

"Dream on. And Europe."

And soon she found herself in a staring battle with Gray about rock bands from the 80's. She doesn't how long they just sat there talking and arguing about their favorite 80's bands, maybe hours, but it was over the moment a tall feminine figure hovered over them, interrupting their conversation.

"Did you forget something, Gray?" Gray shuddered under Erza's cold stare and gulped when he remembered he had promise to call her when Juvia woke up.

"Um, you see, Erza, I was just-"

"No excuses. When I didn't see any of you in the room I almost had a heart attack!" Erza turned to a scared Juvia and her eyes softened. "Juvia, how are you feeling?"

She nodded shakily, "I'm fine, Ms. Scarlet."

"Oh please, call me Erza. We're all friends here." Erza smiled kindly and she smiled shyly back. "Anyway, I'm glad both of you are okay. If it wasn't for Natsu telling me he saw you two here I would have searched the whole hotel."

Gray growled low on his throat, "That Flame-brain..."

"What did you say, Gray?"

"Nothing!"

"Mm. I thought so. Well, I must go now. I need to help Mira with the photoshoot." Erza looked down at her, "The photoshoot will start at noon but your presence is required early so we can start with your clothing and make up. I'll be sending one of our crew to pick you up in your room."

Juvia nodded and smiled, "Juvia understands. Thank you, M- Erza."

Erza smiled softly, "You're welcome, Juvia. And as for you Gray," Gray jumped slightly on his chair at Erza's voice. "I want you ready by 9 am in the hotel's pool. I'm sure you won't forget."

Gray sighed and rolled his eyes, "I won't. You know I take my job seriously."

"At least." Erza rolled her eyes annoyed but she could make out a teasing tone in her voice. Erza waved them goodbye and left the coffee shop, with every man's eyes on her.

Gray chuckled at that and smirked, "As if they couldn't be more obvious. They're lucky Jellal isn't here."

Juvia frowned, confused. "Jellal?"

"Yeah, Natsu's manager." Gray said. "You know who Natsu is, right?"

She sighed and laid her chin on the palm of her hand. She knew who Natsu Dragneel was alright. "Oh Juvia knows who Natsu is. He's Juvia's best friend favorite, and I quote, 'most sexiest badass model'."

Gray burst out laughing, "Seriously?! Wait till she meets him. He's anything but 'sexiest badass'. He's an idiot."

She chuckled, "Well, my best friend, Lucy, loves him. Juvia doesn't blame her, though. Natsu Dragneel is a very attractive man."

Gray's smile disappeared completely. "Excuse me?"

She blushed deep red. "J-Juvia just said that Natsu Dragneel is a very attractive man. Juvia can't deny that."

Gray raised an unamused eyebrow, "Should I be offended?"

Her eyes widen and she waved her hands, "N-no! Gray shouldn't feel offended at all! J-Juvia still thinks Gray is very attractive too. More than Natsu but she can't deny that he isn't."

Gray stared at her before smirking, "Nice to know you think I'm more attractive than Natsu."

If possible, Juvia blushed even more. "U-um, J-Juvi-"

"Hah! We all know who the real sexy man is, Ice princess."

Gray growled as he looked up at his rival/best friend, "Who invited you, Ash-brain?"

Natsu grinned his goofy grin, "Just wanted to meet the girl who won the Bikini Contest." He turned to Juvia, still grinning, and bowed dramatically. "Hello, Miss Juvia, it is quite an honor to meet you." He raised his head a little to look at her and winked.

Juvia blushed, flustered. "N-nice to meet you too, Mr. Dragneel." Natsu chuckled and straighten up.

"Please, call me Natsu. Mr. Dragneel makes me sound old and uncool."

"With that pink hair of yours I doubt anyone calls you cool. " Gray smirked.

"What did you say, Underwear Prince?!"

"You heard me, Flame Breath!"

"Guys!" Both of them, with their fists raised in front of each other, turned around to see Juvia looking around, clearly uncomfortable. "Um, people are staring."

Both blinked and noticed that everyone in Starbucks was starting at them. Sighing, Gray and Natsu dropped their fists but continued to glare at each other.

Juvia looked at the clock on the wall of the shop and noticed it was already getting late. "Juvia must go." She stood up from her chair and almost fell since her butt fell asleep from hours of sitting. She recovered quickly and grabbed her small purse. "Thanks for the coffee, Gray!" She smiled brightly.

Gray grinned, "No problem. We should do this more often."

Juvia blushed and nodded, still smiling. "Maybe we should." She turned to Natsu. "Nice meeting you, Natsu!"

Natsu grinned widely and waved, "Nice meeting you too, Juvia!"

Juvia walked out of Starbucks with a big smile plastered on her face. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** _**gasps dramatically** Natsu's a model?! What a surprise... not. ;P And his manager is Jellal. Mmm. I wonder what will happen between him and Erza... _

_Well, you guys have to wait and see! or read! Also, question! Which of the bands mentioned in this chapter is your favorite/favorites and your favorite song/songs from them? Mine are Bon Jovi and AC/DC and their songs **It's my life** and **Back in Black** ;3_

**_Thanks for reading and please review~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Back! And with lots of surprises!_**

**_To be honest I didn't know how to write this chapter but my fingers took over and this happened! I'm actually proud of it so I hope you guys like it! It's the longest chapter so far. Over 3,000 words. But you guys deserve it after that long wait. I was busy with my ninth grade graduation and my mom's birthday so yeah. _**

**_79 followers?! You guys are so awesome! I love every single one of you! *group hug*_**

**_We got to over 50 reviews! Let's see if we can make it to 70 reviews ;)_**

**_Enjoy!~_**

**_Sorry for bad grammar!_**

**_Credit goes to yourotpprompts on tumblr._**

* * *

Juvia woke up with groan as the sunlight slapped her right on the face. She loved the sunrise with it's bright colors but she still hated it, especially when all she wanted to do was sleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she turned to her alarm clock. It read 8:35.

She rolled around hoping to fall asleep again when her eyes pop wide open. Today was the photoshoot! And she needed to get ready early! Now!

She jumped out of bed, struggling with the sheets, and ran to the bathroom then back to the room to get her clothes then back in.

After she finished her shower, she left the bathroom in a long-sleeved lavender blouse, blue jean shorts and her favorite pink Vans. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She checked the alarm clock, it read 8:55. She had time to catch breakfast before they came to get her. She grabbed her purse along with the room key and sprinted out of the room into the living room then out into the hallway. She all but ran into the elevator, the doors already closing.

"Wait wait wait." A person inside the elevator held out his hand on the elevator's sensor making the doors open again. She sighed in relief and stepped inside the elevator, leaning against the back wall of the it beside the person who just helped her.

"Thank you." She sighed closing her eyes while taking a deep breath.

A chuckle. "No problem, love."

Juvia opened her eyes to finally take a look at the person when they widen in shock.

Standing right beside her was Loke de León, one of the most famous male models of Europe and Sorcerer's Weekly Spain. And also one of Gray's best friends.

"Why don't look so surprise." Loke chuckled again. "You really thought that Gray was going to be the only celebrity you'll encounter." Despite him been from Spain he lacks the accent when speaking English.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish but nothing she said made sense. She blushed and cleared her throat and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "J-Juvia wasn't expecting _the _L-Loke to be here..."

Loke smirked flirtatiously, "Well, how could I miss the chance of meeting the lovely young lady that stole my dear best friend's heart." He gave her a once over. "And I can definitely see why." He said still smirking.

Juvia blushed red at his comment of stealing Gray's heart yet she knew he was only teasing her. "U-um, t-thank you?"

Loke, still smirking, grabbed her right hand and kissed it softly. "You're welcome, mi amor."

Juvia was still blushing red when the elevator ding and opened its door in the lobby. Loke let got of her hand and stepped out of the elevator. He looked over his shoulder, "You coming?"

Juvia blinked and this time she blushed embarrassed and nodded following Loke into the lobby.

"Have you eating breakfast yet?" Loke asked.

Juvia shook her head. "No, Juvia hasn't. Juvia was just on her way to get some breakfast."

Loke nodded, "Well, I haven't had breakfast either so will you like to join me?" He grinned and Juvia realized that he was treating her not as a crazy lucky fan but as normal person, a friend. Just like Gray and Natsu. And he just meet her. Are all male models this nice to fans or is it just her?

Juvia blushed but smiled anyways. "Yes, Juvia will love to join you."

Loke's grin widen. "Perfecto. Let's go. The restaurant is this way." He led her out of the lobby and deeper into the hotel.

"Juvia doesn't mean to be rude but why are you really here?" She asked curiously.

Loke shrugged, "This is the first time Gray has ever done something like this and I wanted to see how it all went. And like I said before, I wanted to meet the girl who stole his heart." He winked at her and she blushed deep red.

"But mostly, I just wanted to see Gray. I haven't seen him in months. I guess you could say I missed him. Don't tell him that, though."

Juvia giggled and zipped her lips, "My lips are sealed."

Loke grinned, "Good. So, how does it feel? Been the lucky girl to catch the attention of Sorcerer's Weekly most famous swimsuit model?"

Juvia was sure her cheeks could rival the heat of the sun, "U-um it's...overwhelming. Juvia entered the contest but she never thought she would win..."

"Seriously?" Loke asked incredulous, "With that body? You do know you have a model's body right? Hell, you could even be a model if you wanted to."

Yep, her cheeks rivals the sun's heat. "U-um thank you, Loke. Though, Juvia is a bit shy with her body. Juvia only entered because her friends encourage her. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them." She smiled fondly at the thought of her best friends. She misses them so much.

Loke nodded and smiled, "They seem like very good friends. You're lucky. I got stuck with Gray and Natsu as friends." He frowned but Juvia could see in his eyes he was only pretending.

She giggled, "You know you love them. Juvia can see it in your eyes."

Loke looked at her and smiled softly, "I know. Don't tell them that though!"

She laughed and nodded, "Juvia won't. My lips are sealed remember?"

Loke smiled at her and turned around. "Ah, here we are." They reached a restaurant where you could look out at the gardens of the hotel. Juvia couldn't tear her eyes off the beautiful gardens.

The gardens stood in a wide circle infront of the pools, which you could faintly see from here, with four paths on each side that led you from the inside of the gardens to the white wooden gazebo in the middle of the blooming flowers. Juvia couldn't see very well from her spot in the hall but she could see that there were lots of flowers, both common and rare.

"Beautiful, huh?" Juvia spun around and saw Loke smiling at her knowingly. She blushed in embarrassment as she realized she had stopped dead on her tracks to stare at the gardens from the large glass windows. She glanced quickly at the gardens one more time and followed Loke inside the restaurant, _Fleur de Fiore_.

"Welcome to Fleur de Fiore. Table for two?" The hostess, a small woman with brown hair, greeted with a bright smile.

"Yes, please." Loke answered politely with a charming smile. The hostess' cheeks went pink but she never faltered to Loke's handsome features. Juvia envied her.

"Alright. May I have your room keys?" The hostess, or Angie like her name tag says, asked nicely and held out her hand palm up to them. Juvia looked for her key on her purse and handed it to Angie along with Loke's.

She went to the computer, typing here and there, then after checking that everything was right she handed them their keys back. "Alright! Let me led you to your table. Will you like a window seat?"

"Yes, please." Juvia answered quickly without thinking. Loke chuckled and followed Angie to their table next to the large glass windows that took almost all of the restaurant. Not many people were in the restaurant she noticed. Or maybe just this one. On their way here she saw lots of others restaurant and cafes. But she got free meals in this restaurant only so she doesn't mind the lack of people. She actually loves it.

Angie halted at their table and Juvia was about to pull her chair when Loke beat her to it. "Dama." He gestured to the chair with a sway of his hand, smiling his charming smile though she caught the playfulness in his eyes.

Juvia blushed and smiled, playing along. "Thank you, señor." She heard Loke chuckled and she sat down as Loke walked around the table to his chair.

Angie clapped her hands once, "Okay, well, every morning here we have a breakfast buffet from 7 to 11 in the morning. Only on Wednesdays do we have buffet from morning to midnight. Breakfast and lunch you come as you like but when it's dinner we appreciate if you came casual or semi-formal, either works. Have a good meal and I hope to see you two soon." Angie smiled brightly and we thanked her before she left to attend new customers.

"Shall we go and fetch breakfast?" Loke asked grinning.

She grinned and nodded, "Yes, Juvia is starving." Loke chuckled and both stood up to get some good morning breakfast.

* * *

Juvia has to admit she enjoyed having breakfast with Loke. Despite his flirty attitude, he was a friendly, funny, and fun guy. Sure, he's very much aware of his attractive body and is not afraid to say it, which annoyed Juvia a bit, yet she found herself actually having fun with Europe's most famous model.

But of course, not everything lasts forever and it was time for her to leave before they reached her room to find her gone. She bid her farewells to Loke, who kissed her hand goodbye and smirked when he saw her blush. She crossed her arms at him and he laughed and turned, heading to the pools to meet with Gray.

She got inside the elevator and pushed the button to her floor. The elevator made a few stops on other floors before it stopped on hers. She stepped outside and walked to her room which was not far away from the elevator. She inserted the key and opened the door. She sighed once she was inside and jumped on the couch.

"This is going to be a long day..." She mumbled covering her eyes with her arm. Now, all she had to do was wait.

She hates waiting.

* * *

_Knock, knock_

Juvia's eyes shot wide open and she launched herself out of the couch so fast she lost her balance for a second and ran to the door. She fixed her hair a bit and opened the door.

And she saw the person she least expected to see.

"Gajeel?!"

A smirking Gajeel stood in front of her with his pierced arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed all black, a black polo with black jeans and black boots, and his fiery black hair was still as wild as always.

And she missed all of that. She missed _him._

"Geehehe. Hello to you too."

"Gajeel!" Juvia threw herself at him in a tight hug, which caught him off guard, but soon she felt him hugging her back.

"Long time no see, rain woman." She pulled away from his embrace and saw him smiling, the smile he only reserved for her and only her.

"Juvia hasn't seen you in, what? A year?"

"Yeah, a whole year." Gajeel growled but Juvia knew he meant no harm.

They have been best friends since they were little kids and always had each other backs, and still do. They had been lucky enough to be together in high school, along with Lucy, Levy and Cana. Juvia knew they'll be happy to see him again, especially Levy, who had a crush on him since the first year of high school. Gajeel felt the same way yet he never bothered to ask her out during those four years in high school. Juvia slapped him for that.

After they graduated they went their separate ways. Juvia wanted to go to college while Gajeel just wanted to be free. They still keep in touch but with college and him going on trips all the time they barely had time to talk or see each other.

And that's why Juvia didn't expect to see Gajeel on her photoshoot!

"What are you doing here?! Not that Juvia doesn't want you here but still!" Juvia asked with a wide smile on her face. It soon faded away when Gajeel sent her a cold stare.

"The real question is why are you in a bikini model photoshoot?" He growled and this time Juvia knew he meant harm. She chuckled nervously because she didn't told him for this very reason. Gajeel was very overprotective of her. Especially after everything...

"U-um you see Gajeel... Juvia didn't wanted to b-but Lucy, Cana and Levy encourage her to-"

"So you could meet Fullbuster, yeah yeah. I should have known you would enter. You've been crushing on the guy since senior year." Gajeel growled softly, a good sign that he was calming down. "Though I don't like the idea that _he_ personally choose _you_."

Juvia sighed and rolled her eyes, "Gajeel, this is only a photoshoot. After this Juvia would probably never see him again..." The thought sadden her more than it should but she knew it was true. Yes, he treated her like a friend but maybe it was because they were working together for a week. Same with Natsu and Loke. She probably won't see them again after this too. That sadden her even more.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He just hopes that she won't cry after this. "Oi, stop moping and get moving. We can't be late with your photoshoot with Stripper."

Juvia raised her eyebrows but went inside and quickly grabbed her purse and room key before joining Gajeel in the hallway.

"Let's go!" She smiled brightly. Gajeel rolled his eyes again and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Gajeel, you didn't answer Juvia's question. What are you doing here? And why did you called Gray Stripper?" She frowned confused as she stepped inside the elevator.

Gajeel waved his hand, "I'm one of Mirajane's bodyguards. I decided to settle down and find a job and this one was the best one for me. I've been working for her for two months now." He saw she was about to interrupt but he beat her to it, "I would have told you but you were so busy with college and I was working 24/7 for Mirajane that I didn't had the time." Juvia nodded and smiled, happy that her best friend found a job that was no doubt perfect for him. He loved beating people.

"And why is Gray Stripper?"

Gajeel smirked mischievously, "He barely keep his clothes on."

"E-eh?!" Juvia blushed deep red at the thought of Gray walking around while taking his clothes off in public.

"Geehee. It's true. Why do you think he's a swimsuit model? No clothes except for a pair of pants. And sometimes he can barely keep those too." He smirked, full aware of the effect his words had on Juvia.

Juvia covered her face, "Gajeel stop messing with Juvia!"

"Geehee. Can you blame me? I missed teasing you around." He ruffled her hair as the elevator doors opened. He stepped into the lobby with Juvia following him, glaring daggers behind his back.

"Juvia!" She smiled widely at the sight of Mirajane waving at her, her usual sweet smile on her face. Mirajane ran to her and hugged her tightly, caughting her by surprise. "I can't wait for you to start working with us!"

Juvia giggled and nodded eagerly, "Juvia is too!"

Mirajane pulled away, still smiling, and turned to Gajeel. "Thank you so much, Gajeel. I'll take it from here. We need you at the pools. Apparently some fans got in the hotel."

Gajeel scoffed, "Like always. I'll be on my way." He looked directly at Mirajane and pointed at Juvia. "Don't suffocate her, though."

Mirajane rolled her eyes, "I won't, Gajeel, no need to worry."

"Alright. Good luck, rain woman. You'll need it." He smirked at her and turned on his heels to the pools, leaving Juvia blushing pink with his stupid nickname for her yet that was his way of telling her he loved her.

"Do you two know each other?" Mirajane raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes, Juvia and Gajeel have been best friends since little kids. We just meet again after a year without seeing each other." Mirajane nodded and smiled widely, taking hold of her wrist.

"Let's get you ready for the shoot." Without another word, Mirajane dragged her outside to the gardens. Juvia looked around and was dumbfounded with the beauty of the flowers and their unique colors and how they seemed to glow with the sunlight. They passed the white wooden gazebo and kept walking till they made it to the pools. Three tents stood a few feet from the main pool, where she guess the photoshoot will be held.

Mirajane pushed her inside one of the three tents and grinned, "Good luck. I'll leave you with our fashion stylist, Lisanna. BTW, she's my sister." She winked and left to talk to a tall, muscular blond man with a lighting scar on his right eye. Guessing from the camera hanging from his neck he must be Sorcerer's Weekly's photographer.

She spun around and found herself face to face with a short-haired version of Mirajane.

"Hello! You must be Juvia. I'm Lisanna." The girl, Lisanna, smiled sweetly. "I'll be your fashion stylist for the rest of the week." Juvia smiled and nodded.

"Sherry here," Lisanna pointed behind her to a tall girl with long pink hair. Sherry smiled and waved, "will be your hair stylist. And Chelia," A short pink haired girl who looked a lot like the other girl. Chelia smiled widely and waved eagerly, "will be your makeup artist."

Both girls were sitting on the two chairs that stood in front of two mirrors with two tables for each. One was filled with hair products, hair brushes, hair irons, hair pins, and everything related with hair. The other one was filled with a bunch of makeup products. On the left side of the tent were like eight long racks of clothes and swimsuits. If Lucy was here Juvia knew she'll already be trying every piece of clothing in here.

Juvia smiled shyly at the pink haired girls, "Nice to meet you."

"She's so adorable!" Chelia squealed and hugged the living lights out of her.

"Chelia! You're going to kill the girl!" Sherry screeched when she noticed Juvia's lack of breathing.

"Sorry!" Chelia pulled away quickly and Juvia gasped for breath.

"I-It's okay." Juvia reassured her upon seeing Chelia's concerned eyes.

"Sorry again!"

Juvia smiled reassuringly, "Juvia's fine. Really. It's not the first someone does that to me."

Chelia sighed in relief and nodded, "Okay..."

"She sometimes gets _too _excited." Sherry said and both her and Lisanna chuckled at that, probably recalling memories when her 'excitement' got the better of her.

"Hey!" Chelia crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

Juvia giggled behind her hand, "And you say Juvia's adorable."

Chelia's cheeks turned pink and she relaxed a little bit. Juvia smiled to herself at that.

Lisanna clapped her hands, "Alright girls! Time to get our dear Juvia ready!" Both girls squealed before all three dragged Juvia to the racks of clothing, or as Juvia learned a few minuted later, the racks of doom.

* * *

**A/N:** _Surprise! We got Loke and Gajeel with a hint of Gajevy ;) And Lissana and Laxus! We also got Lamia Scale! Sherry and Chelia!_ _We have a few more models and stylists coming! Can you guess who? Hint: Four stylists and three models. Hint: some cats, some fish, and some tails. If you get at least two right on each you'll get a snippet of next chapter! When I start writing it XD _

_Can I say how much I love Leo been Spanish? ;)_

**_Thanks for reading and please review~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	6. Bonus Chapter

_**Hey guys!~**_

_**I'm so sorry for the wait but like I said I'm going to be on quite a few hiatus, especially now that it's summer. This few days I'm been very busy and had very little time to concentrate on the story. So I decided to write this short bonus chapter from Gray's POV because I just couldn't leave you guys hanging.**_

_**The winners of the little game got a snippet of this chapter and I hope you guys like the rest~ ^^**_

_**I'm so sorry I couldn't give you guys a proper chapter! I'm the worst writer ever! I get distracted too easily. But I promise I'll try my best to get the next chapter starting.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy!~ Sorry for bad grammar!**_

* * *

"Dude, could you have choosen anyone more hotter?" Loke smirked at his best friend who was getting his hair done by his stylist, Freed Justine.

"Shut up, Loke." Gray grumbled, annoyed at Loke for calling Juvia hot. He knew she was hot, sexy in fact, but he didn't like it when other guys, especially his friends, called her that. And it annoyed him that he got angry for something so stupid.

"Just saying, amigo." Loke sat down on the chair beside him and looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair. "Though, for a girl with that kind of body, she's very nice and sweet."

Gray raised an eyebrow at him, "You met her already?"

"Don't move, Gray." Freed said firmly. Gray rolled his eyes and stood still.

Loke grinned, "Yup. Even had breakfast with her."

Gray tried not to overthink the words, "Glad you two got along." _He better not try anything with her_.

Wait, where did that come from?

"She's a good friend." Loke smiled and winked at his own refletion. "Anyway, enough about her and me." _That little_... "What about you and her?" ..._w-wait what?_

"What do you mean?" Gray asked nonchantanly, moving to face the mirror.

"Don't move, Gray." Freed repeated firmly. Gray sighed and watched Freed do his hair in it's usual spikes. It doesn't matter how many times he does it, his spikes have always been a challenge with Freed. It may take him 20 or 25 minutes to do his hair but Freed got his spikes better than anyone. Not even the best stylists could get them right like Freed.

"I mean what's going between you two? Are you friends? Want more? You know the usual." Loke smirked as Gray struggled to keep his cool but only he could see it because he knows Gray very well.

"You're an ass you know that, right?" Gray said coolly, though he was anything but.

Loke chuckled, "I'm just saying, amigo. You got one hell of a sexy girl here, which may I remind you you choose her to be here, and you're telling me you're cool about it?" He snorted and Gray just glared at him.

"She's not the first sexy girl I've seen in my life, baka!"

"Yes but this one is special. _You_ choose _her._ It might seem stupid to others but I know you too well to know she isn't just some girl." Loke placed his hands behind hus head. "Admit it, man. You're interested in her."

Gray growled low in his throat. "Am. Not."

"You're pissed. That means yes."

Gray growled again. "I hate you."

Loke smirked victoriously, "I hate you too."

"Aand done!" Freed put down his comb and smirked proudly at his work. Gray looked at himself in the mirror and grinned when he saw his spikes, just like he liked them. Not too messy. No gel. Just comb and brush. And only Freed could pull it off

"Amazing as always, Freed."

Freed stood proudly, "Well, of course. No one's better than me with hair."

"And that's the only thing you gonna get." Evergreen, his fashion stylist, snorted. "You barely even know how to dress properly."

Freed gasped, "I do not!" Evergreen raised an eyebrow at his white button down shirt with dark purple bermuda shorts and pink vans.

"Yeah, okay, if you say so." Evergreen lifted her chin up and turned around to the eight racks of clothes, still looking for a good swimsuit for his photoshoot with Juvia.

_I wonder what kind of bikini she'll be wearing? A purple one like the photo? A blue one to match her wavy blue curls and blue eyes? Or pink like her favorite color that also matches her soft pink lip-_

The hell what was he thinking?!

She's just a co-worker, for a week. He shouldn't be thinking about her that way. Hell, he's been in the same room with the world's hottest female models and not once has he ever thought of them that way.

_What the hell is she?_

"Perfect! Come on, Gray! Put this on!" Gray stood up from his chair at Evergreen's command and looked at the piece of clothing she choose. It was a swimsuit, obviously, a blue one with splashes of pale blue here and there. On her left hand, she held a dark blue beads bracelet.

He smirked and took the swimsuit and bracelet, "You always know how to make me look sexy."

Evergreen smirked smugly and waved her hand, "Please, darling, of course I do. Now, chop chop, you only got thirty minutes left to get ready."

Gray nodded and made his way to the dressing room of the tent when Evergreen called him.

"Oh, Gray?"

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Evergreen smirked wickedly, "Nothing. Just thinking about the outfit Juvia will probably be wearing. Heard she looks sexy in a small bikini." And with that she winked at him, proud of herself when his cheeks turned pink.

Gray glared daggers at her, cheeks still pink. "Fuck you."

"Love you too, hun."

He dropped the curtain down, hoping he could vanish into thin air. He could hear Freed and Loke laughing faintly outside. _Those bastards. I need new friends._

But even as he said it, he knew it was a total lie. He couldn't ask for better friends than them.

He sighed and turned to the swimsuit and bracelet, staring at it as if wearing those piece of clothing will change his world forever. Maybe it would. And hopefully this time, for the better.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hate it? Like it? You tell me! I'm so sorry again and I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter from Gray's POV~_

**_Thanks for reading and please review~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**I'M ALIVE!**_

_**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been busy having fun and packing because I'm moving so yeah it's been a looooong summer.**_

_**Also I'm gonna be busy the next few weeks because I'm fighting to get in a boarding school, plus I'm moving and it's my best friend's fifteen birthday so yeah XD**_

_**109 followers?! I love you guys so much! T^T**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!~ sorry for bad grammar!  
**_

* * *

"Oh my god, you look absolutely stunning!" Chelia squealed when Juvia walked out of the mini dressing room inside the tent.

"And let's not forget sexy." Sherry winked and Juvia blushed at the compliment.

She was wearing a dark purple bikini with black splashes and some silver bracelets on her right hand.

Juvia couldn't believe she was doing this. She was _actually_ doing this. She was going to be part of a photoshoot. With Gray Fullbuster.

As she took her seat on one of the chairs to get her make up and hair ready, she took deep long breaths to calm herself.

"Aww, honey, relax," Sherry smiled as she went through all her hair products. "It will all be alright. The only bad thing that could happen is if you fall into pool. And with your body it will only make you look sexy as fuck when you come out." Juvia blushed so red Chelia and Lisanna laughed at her red cheeks.

"The first time is always the hardest." Lisanna said laying a hand on her shoulder. "You will get insecure and think about all the worsts scenarios but by the end of the day you'll find yourself wishing for more." Juvia relaxed visibly at her words and smiled at her from the mirror as Sherry began working with her hair.

"Thanks, Lisanna." Lisanna smiled brightly, which reminded Juvia of her older sister, and nodded before excusing herself out of the tent.

"She's right, you know." Chelia said, looking through millions of eyeshadow. "I remember my first job as a make-up stylist. I was so nervous I thought I was going to ruin the bride's face! But the moment the brush touched her face I forgot all about it. When I was done, I saw that I had done a work of art, a masterpiece. The bride was beyond grateful. After that I wanted to do more and more jobs. And I got it by coming here!" Chelia grinned widely at Juvia, who had a smile throughout her story. "So what I'm saying is that you may be nervous now but later you'll be having the time of your life you'll be begging for more!" Chelia laughed and continued to go through her ton of make-up.

"Juvia appreciates it, Chelia. Thank you." Juvia said sincerely, smiling at the young pink haired girl.

"Anytime, Juvia!" Chelia winked at her.

Twenty minutes later she was ready. Even though she spent fifteen minutes on her hair, Sherry did her blue hair messy yet still beautiful and delicate with her blue curls framing her face and falling down her back. Chelia went light with her make-up. Her blue eyes, thanks to the black mascara and eyeliner, seemed more brighter, especially with the faint grey eyeshadow. She had only a bit of blush on and pink lipgloss. She couldn't tear her gaze away from her face in the mirror.

"Sooooo, whacha think?!" Chelia chirped, clearly excited and proud at her work.

Juvia blinked, crashing back to reality, and grinned widely. "Juvia loves it! Thank you, Chelia! Sherry!"

Chelia squealed happily and Sherry smiled sweetly, "No problem, hun. Now, get out there and show the world how sexy you are." She winked at Juvia, who blushed red.

"E-eh, right. Thanks again." Sherry chuckled and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Is Juvia ready?" Lisanna asked pushing aside the tents drapes. She gasped, "Oh my... Juvia you look amazing! I can tell this photoshoot is going to be a success!" Juvia blushed again and nodded, smiling shyly.

Lisanna walked toward her and took her by the arm. "Come on. It's time. We need to get you and Gray on the pool now." Juvia nodded and stood up from her chair as Lisanna dragged her outside but not before waving goodbye at Sherry and Chelia, both girls sending a thumps up her way.

* * *

Gray didn't know how he didn't fell into the pool the moment he saw Juvia.

He was standing on the edge of the pool, talking with Laxus, the photographer, about the shoot when she walked out of the tent with Lisanna. He swore everyone's eyes were on her on that moment. And why not? Juvia looked like fucking water goddess, maybe a goth one but still.

Her cheeks turned red and she smiled shyly at everyone. Some of the camera crew dropped the equipment or almost dropped it at the sight of her red cheeks and shy smile. He narrowed his eyes at them but he didn't had to punch them because Laxus made his way toward them and started yelling to be more careful and to stop oogling the model.

Gray watched as Lisanna directed Juvia toward Laxus who was still yelling. Lisanna introduced Juvia to Laxus and they made small conversation. After that, Laxus pointed in his direction and Juvia turned her head to look at him. He sucked a breath at her very blue eyes but composed himself by smirking his usual smirk and waving in her direction. He had the pleasure to see her cheeks turn pink as she made her way toward him, he assumed Laxus told her to get ready beside him.

When Juvia was in front of him, he smirked. "Well, look at you, already making boys trip over their own feet."

Juvia blushed, "J-Juvia didn't mean to. Ugh. Juvia is nervous wreck right now." She wrapped her arms around herself and took deep breaths.

Gray laughed earning a surprising glare from Juvia. "It's not funny, Gray! Juvia has never done this before so I have every right to be nervous."

Gray held up his hand in surrender. "Alright alright, I get it. I was nervous the first time too." Liar. Back in that time he was very much aware of his body and had no shame in showing it. But something about Juvia, something in her voice made him lie, just to see her more relaxed.

Her glare soften, "You were?"

Gray nodded, "Yeah. I mean, who wouldn't?"

Juvia visibly relaxed and nodded, "Alright... Juvia will try not to puke on the spot."

He chuckled and patted her bare shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Juvia smiled brightly and she looked so beautiful in that moment that he didn't give a fuck if someone caught him staring at her bright blue ey-

"Alright people! Let's get this shoot started!"

Gray blinked and saw Laxus giving instructions to his crew to get the reflectors and wait for further instructions. Laxus turned to them.

"Alright, I want you both to get in the pool and sit down on the stairs. You," Laxus pointed at Gray. "will sit on the third step where the water will reach till your belly. And you," He pointed at Juvia. "will sit down on the second step, above Gray. Do that and wait for me. Don't fall into the pool and _don't_ get your hair wet." With those last words he spun around and yelled for someone to bring him his camera along with its lens.

Juvia gulped and Gray rolled his eyes. Taking hold of her elbow, he lead her away from the edge and toward the pool stairs.

He stepped in the water and turned his head when he heard Juvia hiss.

"It's cold." Juvia pouted cutely.

Wait, huh? Did he just said cutely?

"You'll get use to it later." He got to the fourth step and slowly sat down on the third step. He looked up to see Juvia very slowly dip her feet on the water. She shivered and raised her head when he heard Gray chuckle.

"How are you not cold?" Juvia pouted again.

Gray shrugged, "The cold never really bothered me anyway. Now come on. Unless you want Laxus to shove you into the pool."

Juvia eyes widen and she quickly sat down on the second step with a squeak. "Shit, this is so cold!" Gray laughed loudly and she glared at him though he could see she didn't meant it.

"Alright! Let's get this over with!" Laxus strolled toward them and knelt down beside the pool's edge but not too close. "Okay. Juvia, stretch down your legs and Gray sit between them." Juvia blushed but did as she was told as Gray settled himself between her legs. "Don't stiffen you legs, Juvia. Let them relax and move them closer to Gray's hips." Still blushing she did as told. "Good. Bent your right knee a little till your toes feel the third step, yes, like that. Now move a bit forward and Gray lean back on her."

He did as he was told and when he made contact with Juvia's exposed belly he knew he had it bad. His heart started racing so fast he almost froze from the shock. He have leaned on lots of girl models and yet this one in particular, who isn't even a model but sure as hell looks like one, makes his heart race like a teenage boy sitting next to his crush.

"Gray, wrap your right arm around Juvia's leg and lay your hand on her shin." He blinked and did as told. When he did he heard Juvia gasp at his touch and his heart lurched from his chest knowing he had an effect on her as she had on him. "Good. Juvia, place your hands on either side of you and lean your back, as well as your head, back slightly." Juvia did so and leaned her back, as well as her head, back slightly. "Good. Now tilt your head to the right just a little. Perfect! Gray, just stare at the camera and do your thing with your face." Laxus stood up and walked toward a few feet away and spun around, kneeling in the ground.

"Bickslow! Get on the pool with the reflector." A tall guy with a blue mohawk nodded and got into the pool as someone handed him a silver reflector. Careful not to get the reflector wet, Bickslow walked toward them and paused at their right holding the silver reflector till Gray could feel the sunlight slightly on his face.

"Perfect. Now give me some sexy looks." Laxus raised his camara to his face and both him and Juvia turned to the camara. Laxus took twenty shoots and lowered the camara. "Alright, now, Juvia, wrap your arms around Gray's shoulder, tilt your head to the left and also moved your hair to the left. Gray, lean back on her right shoulder and both stared at the camara." They did as told and Laxus nodded in approval. "Perfect. Now, sexy."

Laxus took twenty shoots again and lowered the camera. "Alright, now, Gray sit on the second step and Juvia sit on his lap." Oh fuck.

To his surprise, Juvia nodded without blushing and stood up, her wet legs looking ten thousand times sexier than dry. He stood up as well and sat down on the second step. Juvia turned around, giving him a good view of her behind and sat down slowly on his lap, her cheeks now a tinge pink. He bit back a groan when she sat down on his lap. She just felt so good over there...

_Don't! Not here. Please fucking don't. Out of all the times to have a motherfucking boner-_

"Gray wrap your arms around her waist and lay your chin on her shoulder. And Juvia put your hands over Gray's and lean your head next to his." Both did as told and he felt Juvia tense under him just the slightest.

_Good. Feel my pain as well._ Her waist was small and fit perfectly in his arms as well as her small hands were so soft and warm he felt butterflies in his stomach...

_Stop! Focus on the shoot..._

"Perfect. Bickslow move a little to the left... Stop. There. Okay let's go. Aaand, sexy."

* * *

160 shoots, 1 lunch break and 6 poses later, they were done for the day.

After they got a few previews of the shoot everyone started congratulating Juvia. The camera crew, her stylists, Natsu, Loke, even Laxus, for doing an amazing job. She spot Gajeel on the back with two more bodyguards and he gave her a thumbs up and his typical smirk.

She blushed the whole time and said 'thank you' to everyone. But the best one was from both Mirajane and Gray.

"You were amazing, Juvia!" Mirajane squealed. "You looked like a complete professional!" Juvia smiled and gasped when Mirajane hugged her tightly.

"J-Juvia c-can't b-breathe.."

"Sorry!" Mirajane laughed then saw something, or rather someone, over her shoulder and winked before disappearing in one of the tents.

"Hey." She turned around and saw Gray grinning at her. "You were amazing out there. You'll be surprise by how many models still don't know how to do a proper pose." She blushed and grinned back at him.

"Thank you, Gray." He nodded and bit his lip like he wanted to say something else, maybe it was just her crazy imagination, before turning around and going to his tent.

With a sigh, she did the same and went to her tent to change from her swimsuit into more warmer clothes.

Juvia had to admit she was disappointed that it was over. She wanted to do more shoots. Lisanna and Chelia were right, at the end of the day she'll be wishing for more. And she was.

Yes, the whole point of this was to meet and do a photoshoot with Gray Fullbuster. But the moment the camera clicked she lost herself in the world of modeling and camera flashes. It was such a strange feeling. She was always the shy girl, running away from any kind of attention. Her best friends attention was all that she needed. And yet here she was, posing for a magazine in a swimsuit, and not once did she felt embarrassed by her appearance. Nervous, yes, but embarrassed, no. And it scared her. In a good sort of way. It almost felt natural. Like she was made for this kind of thing. Posing for photoshoots, been in the cover of magazines, have interviews, everything that makes the modeling world the modeling world. And she wanted more.

Juvia knew it was crazy. But she would rather do this than become an English teacher. She didn't know why. She just _knew_.

She would get so focus in the shooting that sometimes she even forgot she was with Gray Fullbuster, except when she had to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

It was such an intimate position and she was very disappointed when she had to move away from his arms. She couldn't erase the thought of how perfect his arms around her felt. Like they were made for her and only her...

_No! This is a one time thing Juvia. Don't let your imagination get the best of you. It's only for a week. Only a week..._

The realization washed over her like a wave again. This was only for a week. A week. The camera flashes, the clothes, the hair and make-up, the shoots, everything. She wanted so much more than a week.

And worse, Gray, Loke, Natsu, Lisanna, Chelia, Sherry and Mirajane were her friends... for only a week.

The thought upseted her more than she wanted to.

Juvia sighed and went to the mini dressing room in her tent to change.

Twenty minutes later, she walked out of the tent in the same clothes she came with. It was 3:00 and she was hungry so she bid farewell to Lisanna, Chelia and Sherry before leaving the tent. As much as she loved hanging with them she was still sad with the thought of leaving them in a week.

It was crazy. She only knew this people either a day or a few hours and they were already friends. She sighed again and walked out of the gardens, her hand brushing over the flowers every once in awhile. Once inside the hotel she made her way to the elevators to change clothes again when someone got in her way.

It was Tyler, one of Mirajane's bodyguards.

"Miss Lockser."

Juvia tilted her head, "Yes?"

"Some girls are asking for you. They claim to be your 'bestie best friends forvever and ever'" He said trying to keep a straight face.

Juvia eyes widen and she gasped. "Where are they?"

He pointed over his shoulder. "They're waiting in the lobby."

Juvia sprinted past him, but stopped and turned and said "Thank you!" and sprinted again toward the lobby.

She gasped and squealed loudly when she saw three girls on the lobby's sofa. Two with books in their hands and one with a beer in hers.

"Girls!"

"Juvia!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Aaaaaand finish! Sexy! Hoped you guys enjoyed! I have very little knowledge on photoshoots and I know kind of a lot of modeling so if I got something wrong just tell me okay? I don't mind ^^_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!~**_

_**Nephilim_Fairchild21**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_I'M BACK AGAIN!_**

**_I finally moved in! YAY! That means more time to write- NOT! _**

**_I'm starting school next week T^T Let's just hope I can come up with something soon~ ^^"_**

**_Anywaaaay I hope you guys like the story so far! I know some of you will loooveee this chapter! Hint: Love is in air for dragons and bookworms~ ^^_**

**_Hope you guys enjoy!~ Sorry for bad grammar!  
_**

* * *

"Juvia!"

Juvia grinned widely and ran toward her three best friends with her arms wide open. They did the same and all four of them clashed together in a group hug, laughing so loudly that an old woman shouted at them to keep it down. They shut up immediately but when the old lady was out of sight they laughed even louder.

"Oh my god! Juvia can't believe you're here! I thought you were coming tomorrow!" Juvia squealed happily.

"We were! And still are!" Lucy grinned widely.

"But class was cut short today because one of the teachers had a heart attack." Levy explained still smiling.

Juvia eyes widen, "What?!"

"Relax," Cana waved her hand to the side, "He's alive. He just had a little scared that's all. Though he deserved it." She mumbled the last part to her beer.

"Cana!"

"What?! No one likes Professor Jiemma anyway." Cana shrugged and frowned, turning her beer upside down to find it already empty.

"Oh," Juvia relaxed visibly and shrugged "I thought it was someone important. Juvia was scared for a moment there." Lucy and Levy nodded in understanding.

"Anywaaaay." Lucy started and turned to Juvia with a wicked glint in her eyes. "How's it going with Gray?"

Juvia blushed red and nervously shifted from foot to foot, "It's... going very good... Juvia thinks."

Lucy and Levy squealed while Cana just smirked, "Did you faint on his dick?"

"Cana!"

"Will you stop that already?! It's getting annoying!" Cana scoffed and growled when she realized she had nothing to drink. "Fuck."

Juvia, despite her face been red as a tomato, chuckled, "No, Juvia didn't faint on... you know what." Cana winked at her. "But she did have coffee with him..."

Lucy gasped, "Really?! Oh my god! That's amazing Juvs!"

Levy winked, "Told ya."

Juvia blushed and glared slightly at her friend when she recalled something very important. She smirked, "Oh I wouldn't get so cocky Levy-chan. There's someone here that's dying to see you. Even if he doesn't know it." She winked at her friend's confused look when realization hit her like a truck.

"Y-you don't mean-"

"Levy?"

Lucy and Cana's eyes widen at the voice but it was soon replaced by knowing smirks.

Levy, though, was in complete shock when she saw the tall, pierced, black haired man behind Juvia.

"G-Gajeel?"

Juvia looked over her shoulder and saw Gajeel with his eyes wide open in surprise and shock. But Gajeel been Gajeel, he quickly recovered from his shock and immediately shoved his hands into his pockets like he didn't care.

She really wanted to smack him hard on the head.

"What are you doing here?" Gajeel cleared his throat trying to act all 'cool' even though everyone saw him loose his 'cool' for ten seconds.

Levy blushed, "I, um, uh..." Levy, who never stutters or ever goes speechless, alway sure of what to say, cat got her tongue.

Juvia giggled quietly behind her hand and, feeling pity, she moved beside Levy to save her from further embarrassment. She's very familiar with that kind of thing.

"Levy is just dropping by." Juvia smiled brightly holding Levy by the shoulders infront of her. "Along with Lucy and Cana." Lucy waved grinning widely while Cana just nodded, "Oi, you're back."

Gajeel grunted, "Got a problem with that, drunker?"

Cana shrugged and pointed to her empty beer, "We won't have a problem if you be kind enough to buy me a drink. What ya say, eh?" Cana winked and Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Haven't change a bit have ya?"

"I'll definitely change from bitchy bitch to lovely bitch if you buy me a beer, hun." Cana smirked when Gajeel groaned in annoyance and flipped her off. He threw her a twenty dollar bill and she whooped in victory.

"Bunny Girl." Lucy glared at Gajeel for using his old nickname for her, "Still the same I see. Are you still 'in absolute badass love' with Natsu Dragneel?"

Lucy blushed deep red and shouted, "I'M NOT SEVENTEEN ANYMORE!"

"Gee-hee." Gajeel patted her on the head, "You haven't change one bit. Still short tempered." Lucy huffed angrily but her eyes soften because if she was been honest she did missed Gajeel and his teasing.

"Well, isn't this amazing!" Juvia grinned, "We're all back together!" They all nodded grinning, or grunting in Gajeel's case, or still paralyzed in Levy's case. "Buuuuuuut Juvia has a few things to do. Cana, Lucy, I'll probably need your help."

"Aye!" Both girls nodded sporting similar smirks. They knew exactly what Juvia was planning.

"And Levy! Juvia knows how much you wanted to see the hotel soooo," with her hands still on Levy's shoulders she pushed her toward Gajeel who caught her by the elbows, "Gajeel why don't you show Levy around? Okay? Okay. Let's go girls!" Before she could finish the sentence, Lucy and Cana were already sprinting toward the elevators with her following pursuit.

Once inside, they turned toward the hopefully-soon-to-be couple and waved as the elevator's doors closed on their shocked blushing faces.

* * *

"You're a genius Juvia!" Lucy laughed as she jumped on the couch of her suite's living room.

"Yeah, who would have thought our innocent Juvia could be so naughty to set up her best friend with a beast?" Cana tsked but she was grinning nonetheless.

Juvia felt her cheeks burn and she crossed her arms, "Juvia was just trying to help! Gajeel has been gone too long, only keeping touch with me, and Juvia knows it's killing him not seeing Levy that long..." Juvia knew, well, _everyone_ knew about Levy's and Gajeel's undying love and it was driving every person they knew crazy with headache.

Cana sighed and nodded, "True. Tsk. To think, he's so tough looking and all but when it comes to Levy he runs away like a mouse running away from a cat. Only difference Gajeel is the cat and he's running away from the mouse."

"That was kind of mean." Lucy frowned dissaprovingly at Cana.

Cana rolled her eyes and drank a big gulp of beer. When done, she sighed. "Lucy, come on, we all know, even her, that she's short. And anyway I didn't meant it to sound offensive. She may be small but she's the devil when angered." Cana shuddered, followed by the other two girls.

Unfortunately, they had once faced that wrath and... well, let's just say they had huge bumps on their heads for a week...

Juvia grew afraid of books for a few days till the bump was fully gone.

"Well, at least that means Levy can take care of Gajeel when he's been an ass." Lucy offered and both girls nodded in agreement. Juvia loved Gajeel like a brother but he could be such an ass sometimes. Or all the time. Depends on his mood.

Juvia stood up from the couch and stretched. "Juvia is gonna go change so we can eat. I think I saw a Chili's accross the street."

"Oh, Chili's!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully, "I love Chili's!"

"Can we eat in the bar section?"

Juvia rolled her eyes, "Yes, Cana."

"HELL YEAH! MORE BEER FOR CANA!"

* * *

Juvia and the girls were just getting out of the elevator, laughing and chatting, when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Juvia!" Juvia heard Lucy's sharp in-take of breath before she turned to the voive to see Natsu Dragneel waving at her, with Gray Fullbuster walking beside him with his typical smirk.

"Hey! I was just wondering if you wanted to... Whoa..." Natsu trailed off when he saw Lucy standing beside her, staring at Natsu with shocked wide eyes and seemed to be frozen on the spot.

Natsu couldn't stop staring at Lucy in awe.

"W-who is your friend?" Natsu mumbled, then said it again more loudly and clearer.

Juvia and Gray shared knowing looks and both smirked.

"Natsu, this is my best friend Lucy." Juvia smiled brightly and hugged her best friend. That seemed to wake Lucy from her reverie and she blinked a couple of times before looking at Natsu, who was already looking at her.

"H-hi." Lucy muttered, still in shock. She couldn't believe it. Natsu Dragneel, her model crush since sophomore year, was standing in front of her, looking at her like she was an angel who had fallen from the sky. She blushed red and blushed even more when Natsu grinned at her.

"Hi! I'm Natsu. Wait, you probably knew that already. But I didn't wanted to be arrogant about it so I told you my name. It's Natsu. Wait, I already said that, eh, um-"

"What my buddy here," Gray interfered putting his arm around Natsu's shoulders, saving him from further embarrassment which he was very good at, "is trying to say it's that his name is Natsu and he wanted to ask you girls if you wanted to join us for dinner." Gray smirked down at Natsu's flustered expression.

"U-um, yeah, that's what I wanted to say, ask! Um, yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck grinning sheepishly, still staring at Lucy.

"We'll love to!" Juvia chirped, smiling in Gray's direction and he winked back at her. She knew what the wink meant but she still couldn't help but blush.

"Y-yeah, we'll love to." Lucy stuttered, still blushing and still staring at Natsu.

"Well don't mind me," Cana said, loudly enough to get everyone's attention. "I'll just stay in the bar while you people go snogging. Not that I'm complaining. I need some alone time with mah man." Cana looks down fondly at her bottle of beer.

All four of them blush slightly at the word 'snogging'.

Juvia, feeling guilty for forgetting about Cana, stepped closer to her, "Natsu. Gray. This is my other best friend, Cana." Cana grinned and winked at them.

"'Sup."

Gray rolled his eyes at Cana but he smiled anyways, while Natsu was still busy having a staring contest with Lucy.

Juvia looked between the two, waving a hand infront of their faces. Nothing. She raised her eyebrows at Gray, who just shrugged.

Cana sighed, rolling her eyes, and shoved her beer into Juvia's hands. She stood beside the couple and clapped very loudly, and how did she do it Juvia doesn't know.

Lucy and Natsu jumped, startled, and both blushed deep red, looking anywhere but at each other.

"About time ya lovebirds quit oogling at each other. Now," Cana took her beer from Juvia's hands and turned to Gray, "about that dinner.."

Gray rolled his eyes, "You're welcome too, ya know."

"Oh, I wasn't asking." Cana smirked and finished the rest of her beer in one gulp. "Buuuuut I think it will be nice if you paid for my drink. Did I mentioned I'm Juvia's best friend?" She winked and Gray raised his eyebrows at Juvia, like 'seriously? You hang with this crowd?'

Juvia shrugged, like 'what can I do? I still love her.'

Gray snorted and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket taking forty dollars out of it and gave them to Cana. "Is that enough for you to keep you quiet?"

Cana, with wide eyes, took the money. "If you mean enough to get wasted then hell yeah!" She grinned widely and pointed a finger at Gray, looking at Juvia.

"I, Cana Alberona, approve of this man."

Juvia blushed red, glaring at Cana's stupid smirk, but she got the pleasure to see Gray's cheeks turning a tinge pink.

"Anywaaay," Juvia chuckled shyly, "We were heading to Chili's. Mind going with us there or did you guys had another pla-"

"I love Chili's!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully, just like Lucy had back in the suite.

"R-really?" Lucy asked shyly but with excitement in her voice. "Me too!"

Natsu grinned widely, "Seriously?! What's your favorite plate?"

"Is it possible to choose just _one_ favorite plate?" Lucy giggled behind her hand.

"I know right?! I have like twenty favorite plates!"

"Twenty?! Isn't that, like, the _whole_ menu?"

"Oh, um, I guess."

"Please don't tell me you have ordered all twenty plates."

"Actually, I did once." Natsu sighed happily, "Best day in my whole food eating life."

"You ate them all?!" Lucy exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, why not?"

"And you're still fit?! How's that possible?!"

"A model never reveals it's secrets."

"That's magicians, idiot."

Juvia, Gray and Cana watched the exchange with amused looks on their faces. For one, Cana and Juvia never thought Lucy will get this comfortable with her favorite model of all time to start arguing with him. And for Gray, he never saw Natsu this excited with a girl, not even models. Maybe him and Natsu weren't so different after all.

And that's exactly how they made their way to Chili's, with Natsu and Lucy arguing while Juvia, Gray and Cana followed behind them, laughing at their friends' pointless arguing about magicians, secrets and food.

* * *

**A/N: **_Nalu and Gajevy are here! Sorry if this chapter lacked Gruvia but I wanted to bring the other couples. Hopefully we'll have more Gruvia next chapter!~ ^^_

_Also! If yo wanna follow me on tumblr my username is otaku-bookworm14 ;)_

_**Thanks for reading and please review~**_

_**Nephilim_Farchild21**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Back guys!~_**

**_Sorry for the long wait but like I said before this is going to happen often especially now that I have started school *cries*_**

**_Also I was going to update yesterday but I accidentally deleted the chapter and I was very devastated but thankfully I got it all done again! Hopefully its still as good as the first one!_**

**_147 follows?! 103 favs?! You guys have no idea how happy this makes me! I never thought people will enjoy this fic so much! Arigatouuu! 3_**

**_Enjoy!~ Sorry for bad grammar!  
_**

* * *

"I'll have a Big Mouth, Bacon Quesadillas, some Buffalo Wings..."

"I eat only a Big Mouth and I already need to go to the gym the next day!" Lucy cried incredulous as Natsu ordered order five plates like it was totally normal for a human being to order five plates of food and _not_ share.

The waitress doubled checked their orders, still in a daze from her shock thanks to Natsu, and after checking that nothing was wrong with their orders, probably Natsu's, she left with a quick "I'll come back with your drinks" and disappeared into the kitchen.

Juvia turned around to face Gray, who was sitting opposite her, and raised her eyebrows, pointing with her head at Natsu. He chuckled and lifted one shoulder.

"You'll get used to it. He may be a model but he eats like a fat pig."

"I heard you, Underwear Princess!"

"That was the point Ash-for-brains!"

"Wanna get on with it right now?!"

"We're in a fucking restaurant you idiot!"

"So?!"

_Punch_

Juvia and Cana's jaws dropped as they watched Lucy rubbed her temples, clearly annoyed, while Natsu whined about why would Lucy punch him on the face.

"I can't believe I actually thought you were badass..." Lucy muttered annoyed with a hint of disappointment only her two best friends caught. Gray guffawed and almost fell off his chair. Natsu's eyes widen and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

Juvia looked at Cana to find her already looking at her. They exchange looks and both knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Juvia's going to the bathroom. Lucy, Cana, please come with me." Cana stood up along with her and dragged a confused yet relieved Lucy away from her spot next to Natsu. They made their way toward the bathrooms but not before catching Gray's sentence.

"Why does girls always go to the bathrooms in groups?!"

* * *

"He's such an idiot! I can't believe I was so naive to think he was some kind of perfect guy!"

Juvia bit her lip as Lucy paced restlessly around the bathroom.

"Lucy," Cana started but was interrupted by Lucy.

"I mean, yes! I know he wasn't going to be the perfect guy but ugh! He's an idiot!"

"Lucy." Cana tried again.

"Like seriously! He may be a super duper extra mega hot and sexy model but he's also super duper extra mega annoying and-"

"LUCY!"

Lucy instantly shut up at Cana's sudden outburst.

"I was ranting wasn't I?"

"Quite annoyingly may I add." Cana scoffed and crossed her arms, "Look, I know Natsu isn't exactly the "super and amazingly badass" guy from your fantasies. Yes, he's an idiot, I can't deny that, but you've always wanted to meet the Natsu Dragneel and now that _the _Natsu Dragneel is here, you're not even enjoying yourself? Lucy, you're with a _famous super model._ Two actually, but one of them is taken." Cana winked at Juvia who blushed red and glared at her. "And you're seriously complaining?"

Lucy looked down at her shoes, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Cana's right, Lucy." Juvia approached her friend and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Natsu may be an idiot but that's a million times better than a fucking arrogant asshole of a model."

"You're right guys." Lucy sighed in defeat. "I'm overreacting. He's really a nice guy he's just...ugh he drives me mad!"

"Don't all men do?" Cana shrugged and Juvia couldn't agree more with her friend.

Lucy giggled and hugged her best friends, "I love you guys so much!"

"Of course you do! We're awesome!" Cana grinned, hugging Lucy back.

"We love you too Lucy!" Juvia smiled widely, hugging her back as well.

"You better." Lucy laughed and pulled away from them. "Let's go before they think we were swallowed by toilets."

"Why do people always think that? It's not like we're going to the Ministry of Magic or something."

"Juvia _knew_ you paid attention to the movie!" Juvia exclaimed proudly, side-hugging Cana.

"Yeah yeah I did now let go off me." Juvia giggled and pulled away from Cana.

"I wonder how Levy and Gajeel are doing." Lucy thought out loud.

"Hopefully in bed with lots of babies."

"Cana!"

"QUIT THAT ALREADY!"

* * *

"I-It's been a long time, Gajeel." Levy stuttered and she mentally cursed herself. She was Levy McGarden, she didn't stutter. She blamed, of course, Gajeel for her insecurity.

"Indeed it has, Shrimp." Gajeel muttered softly, something she found out he only did with Juvia and her.

Levy cracked a smile at her nickname, "Don't call me that, Metal Head."

"Aaah, I see you still remember, _Shrimp_." Gajeel smirked teasingly.

"How could I forget, _Iron Breath_?" Levy crossed her arms, raising one single eyebrow.

"You haven't change a bit..." Gajeel chuckled amusingly.

"Got a problem?" Levy challenged, enjoying herself. She missed messing around with Gajeel.

"Are you challenging me, Shortie?" Gajeel smirked, leaning closer toward her.

"What if I am, Iron Breath?" Levy said, leaning closer to him.

Gajeel's smirk slowly faltered and his eyes soften. He stared deeply into her eyes she was afraid he could see inside her soul.

"I missed you, Levy." Gajeel mumbled softly, glancing down quickly at her lips then looking back at her eyes again. She realized then how close they really were. She didn't mind a bit.

"I missed you too, Gajeel." Levy whispered quietly, staring back into his dangerous yet beautiful red eyes.

Gajeel leaned a bit closer to her and she thought he was going to kiss her right then and there when he straighten up to his full height. She only hoped her disappointment didn't show on her face.

"So, how about that tour, Shrimp? We got a lot of catching up to do." Gajeel grinned and he held out his arm which he purposely held high enough for her to reach.

Levy glared daggers at him and Gajeel laughed, lowering his arm so she could easily link her arm to his.

"Indeed we do, Metal Head." Levy smiled sweetly, obviously fake, and linked her arm through his.

Gajeel noticed the fake sweet smile and grinned to himself.

"I really missed you, Levy."

Levy smiled a genuine smile this time, "I really missed you too, Gajeel." He just grinned and continued to drag toward what she assumed where the hotel's famous gardens.

Tonight was going to be a very good night.

* * *

Juvia smiled to herself as she watched Lucy and Natsu laughing in front of her on their way back to the hotel. When they came back from the bathroom, Natsu proved himself to not be a complete idiot when he apologized to Lucy thinking that he had said something to offend her and admitting that he was quite dense sometimes ("Sometimes?" Gray scoffed).

Lucy was in a bit of a shock, Juvia could tell, as well as Cana. Both girls smiled to themselves when Lucy smiled widely at Nasu assuring that he had done nothing wrong. From that moment on they had been talking non-stop the entire night, not even when the food arrived.

Juvia had made conversation with Gray and Cana, who purposely would once in a while play with her phone or text so she could talk alone with Gray. She didn't mind though. She had a lot of fun talking with Gray about their favorite music and modeling and she felt like she was on cloud nine.

But of course, every good thing must come to an end.

They reached the sidewalk of the hotel where they found Levy waiting for them with a cab. Cana had texted her, a bit tipsy because of the beer, to get a cab for them to head back to the university.

Levy spotted them and grinned widely, too widely, "Hey guys!" Juvia looked at Cana and Lucy and smirked at them, who smirked right back at her. Someone had a good night. Mission Accomplished. Hopefully.

The girls excused themselves from the boys and walked toward their friend.

"You seem in a very good mood, Levy." Lucy wiggled her eyebrows making Levy blush red.

"So what if I am?" Levy said defensively and crossed her arms, "I actually had a very good time with Gajeel tonight."

"Sure you did." Cana winked at her and Levy just rolled her eyes, her red cheeks betraying her.

"Anyway, we seriously need to leave guy-"

"You're leaving already?" A whiny voice asked from behind them. They turned to see Natsu pouting, looking only and only at Lucy, with Gray standing beside him.

Levy's eyes widen as she laid eyes on _the_ Natsu Dragneel, her best friend's all time model crush, standing right in front of her along with _the_ Gray Fullbuster, her other best friend's all time model crush and the main reason why they were here.

Lucy bit her lip and nodded, "Yeaaah, I have classes tomorrow." Natsu's face fell. "But I'm coming back tomorrow! I'm staying the weekend with Juvia!" The girls had agreed to stay the weekend with her since, after all, their stay will be free.

Natsu's face lighted up like a Christmas tree. "That's great!"

Lucy smiled widely and Levy turned to Juvia and Cana asking with her eyes what was going on.

Juvia mouthed 'later' and moved to stand beside her. "I think it's time for Juvia to introduce you my new friends." She cleared her throat and Natsu moved his gaze from Lucy's to her and Gray was already looking at her but she tried not to get it inside her head. "Guys, this is our other best friend Levy! She couldn't join us tonight because she was hanging out with a _friend_." Levy glared at her but she just smiled innocently.

Gray smiled and nodded in greeting, "Nice to meet you Levy."

"Nice to meet you Lucy's friend!" Natsu grinned waving at her.

Levy smiled shyly, unsure of what to say to a bunch of super models. "Nice to meet you too." She turned to face Juvia, "I'm sorry to be a bus kill but we really need to go."

Juvia sighed sadly and hugged her bluenette best friend. "Juvia will see you tomorrow."

"Definitely." Levy smiled and spun around, waved goodbye to the boys, who waved back, and got inside the cab.

"We'll see each other tomorrow Juvs!" Lucy smiled widely and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much for tonight." Lucy whispered softly in her ear and Juvia hugged her a bit tighter before letting go.

"See ya, girlie!" Cana grinned too widely and almost fell on top of Juvia in an attempt for a hug.

Juvia chuckled and caught her brunette best friend, "Are you drunk, Cana?"

"Just a tiny bit!" Cana laughed and Lucy sighed and stepped forward grabbing Cana by the arm and dragged her to the cab.

"Come on, Cana. Let's go." Cana booed and Lucy pushed her inside the cab with a 'fuck!' from Cana.

Lucy smiled at them and waved one last time. "Bye guys!" She got inside the cab as the driver yelled 'finally!' and drove away from the hotel.

"Your friends are... interesting." Gray chuckled, looking away from the cab to face her.

Juvia giggled, "Juvia knows but she loves them anyway."

Gray smiled but it soon turned to a scowl when Natsu started stretching and groaning rather loudly. "Do you mind?"

Natsu cracked his neck and glared at Gray. "Shut up. You're luck I'm tired or I will have punched that stupid look from your face!"

"Yeah right! You just finally used your dumbass brain for once to know I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"I ain't calling you a smartass that's for sure!"

"GUYS!"

Both boys turned around to see Juvia with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Are you boys done?" Juvia said tilting her head to the side.

Gray sighed and rubbed his face, "Yeah. Let's just go to our rooms. I'm already tired as it is." He walked past them and to the hotel's entrance where the doorman opened the door for him, Natsu and her following him inside.

Natsu snorted and mumbled quietly, "Yeah right..."

Gray's eye twitched, "What did you say?!"

"Gray." Juvia warned tiredly, staring at him right in the eye. She was very tired and she wasn't in the mood to deal with Gray's and Natsu's constant fighting and arguing, no matter how much she liked Gray.

Surprisingly, Gray listened to her and relaxed visibly, mumbling under his breath about how Natsu was an idiot.

When they reached the elevators, Natsu announced that he'll be taking the other set of elevators saying he didn't wanted the last thing to see before going to sleep to be Gray's face. Gray agreed with him, claiming he needed a good night's sleep.

Juvia rolled her eyes at their childish behavior and got inside the elevator with Gray. She leaned back on the metal wall of the elevator with tired sigh. Gray pressed the button to their floor and moved to join her at the back of the elevator. She found out during dinner that she and Gray are staying on the same floor. It was very hard keeping the silly smile all to herself.

Very tired, she unconsciously laid her head on something solid, and muscular, and closed her eyes. She felt a weight on top of her head but she just ignored it.

She felt the elevator stop under her feet and she lifted her head only to be stopped by the mysterious weight on top of her head. She moved her head to the side only to be meet by a strong, muscular arm. Her eyes widen when she realized where she was. She was leaning on Gray's shoulder... and _his_ head was on top of hers.

She really needs to take a class on how to breathe.

Gray lifted his head from on top of hers and breathed through his nose, blinking twice. He stepped outside the elevator and Juvia followed him when he suddenly turned around and she almost collided with his chest.

"What's your room number?" Gray asked with a hint of curiosity.

Juvia swallowed, trying to keep her thoughts in control, "Um, it's 2036." She pointed to the hall on her right.

Gray nodded and pointed to the opposite direction, "Mine's 2006. Let's go." He turned and walked down the hall that led to her room.

Juvia frowned, confused, and went after him. "Um, you just said your room is the other way..."

Gray raised an eyebrow, looking at her like she was very stupid, "I know. But I'm obviously walking you to your room."

Juvia's mouth opened with a pop. She closed her mouth and opened it again, only this time actual words poured out, "G-Gray doesn't have to do that! Juvia can just walk alone to her room! It really isn't a big of a deal since she didn't drink any beer and-"

A pair of fingers pressed against her mouth shutting her up. She looked up to see Gray staring at her annoyed, his fingers still on her lips.

"You talk too much..." Juvia stood frozen in place, her cheeks red as she stared at his beautiful onyx eyes.

Her breath hitched when he glanced down at her lips, staring at them with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Slowly, he lowered his fingers gently down her upper lip to her bottom lip and she closed her eyes at the sweet sensation. He caressed softly her bottom lip with his thumb... and abruptly pulled away.

Juvia opened her eyes to find Gray breathing rather heavily, a sort of mortified expression on his face.

"We're almost there." He said emotionless and stepped away from her.

Without checking over his shoulder to see if she was following him, he walked down the hall not once looking back. Juvia sighed and followed after him, keeping her head down.

When they reached her room Juvia took her key card out of her purse and opened the door. Slowly, she turned around to look at Gray only to see him facing the other way.

She bit her lip and looked down at her hands, "T-thanks for walking me to my room. A-And also for tonight's dinner. Juvia had fun." Gray grunted in response and she sighed in defeat, knowing he's not going to speak anytime soon.

She opened the door wider and stepped inside her room, waving over her shoulder, "Good bye, Gray." She closed the door and was stopped midway by someone slapping their hand on the door, pushing it open. Juvia squeaked and spun around to see Gray standing behind her with his hand still on the door.

She stared at his beautiful dark eyes that were staring right back her with the same emotion she couldn't put her finger on. "I... had fun." Gray muttered quietly, "Too. We should hang out more. If you don't mind of course."

She pursed her lips and slowly smiled, "Juvia doesn't mind at all."

Gray nodded, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips, "Great." He opened his mouth again, debating whenever he should say something else or not. Instead, he leaned closer to her face and softly kissed her cheek.

Juvia gasped quietly when she felt his lips on her, and completely forgot how to breathe.

Gray slowly pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Good night, Juvia." He stared at her eyes for a second before turning on his heels and walking outside into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Juvia doesn't know how long she stood there, with her hand on her cheek, and a silly smile on her face.

"Good night, Gray."

* * *

**A/N:****_ Goodbyes and couples and kisses, oh my! (Yes, CanaxBeer is a ship deal with it) Did this made up for the lack of Gruvia on the last chapter? I'm starting with the whole fiasco of Gray falling for Juvia but denying his feelings while Juvia shows obvious signs of hers (Remember this is Shy!Juvia so she isn't one to reveal her feelings out of the blue) Stay tuned because I believe we'll see more models on the way plus the start of a new ship ;)_**

**_P.S. If you guys want to read more Gruvia fluff I have very fluffy fics in my profile. Go check them out if you want! Hopefully it will keep you guys satisfied till next chapter XD_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21 (tumblr: otaku-bookworm14)  
_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey lovelies!**_

_**As always sorry for the late update but school is been hard on me these days. This chapter is short sadly but next chapter will hopefully be longer since I'm introducing quite a few more characters. I mean, come on, do you really think Natsu and Loke are the only model friends Gray has? ;)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy!~**_

* * *

"Gajeel-kun!"

Gajeel uffed as Juvia tackled him with a hug in the middle of the hallway.

"O-oi, woman get off me!"

"But Juvia misses Gajeel-kuuun." Juvia whined purposely to annoy him. She _really_ did missed him. As much as she wants him and Levy to get together already, she also wants sometime alone to be with Gajeel and hang around like they used to.

"Y-yeah well me too. Now get off me!" Juvia pouted but obeyed letting go off Gajeel.

"Well you have a particular way of showing it." Juvia pouted sadly.

"Don't give me that face!" Gajeel exclaimed, panicking. "I'll feel guilty!"

"That's the point." Juvia giggled as Gajeel glared at her.

"Tsk, whatever."

"Aww," Juvia cooed, "You know you still love me."

"Tsk, shut up." Gajeel growled but he was smiling.

Juvia grinned and grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's get breakfast. We have a _lot_ to catch on."

"You bet. How about we start on how you're here on the first place." He narrowed his eyes as she dragged him to the restaurant.

She whined, "Juvia already told you that the girls pushed her to do it. Why does it matter anyway?" She whispered the last sentence.

"Why does it matter?!" Gajeel exclaimed loudly, earning a few glares from the people around. "I'll tell you why it matters. _You_ did a _fucking bikini shoot_ and entered a _motherfucker model's contest_ without fucking telling _me_. I don't care if you're already here, I'm still pissed for one, not telling me, and two, for entering the damn contest!" Gajeel finished taking a very deep breath.

She let go of his arm and bowed her head down, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry... Juvia should have told you but since you were very busy back at the time and she didn't wanted to annoy you-"

"You will _never_ annoy me Juvia. And you know that." Gajeel growled softly. She bit her lip and nodded, not knowing how to respond to that. "Let's just forget about this and eat. I'm still pissed but I want to spend some with ya before they drag you for the next shooting."

She smiled softly and hugged his arm again. Gajeel could never stay mad at her for so long. She was very lucky because Gajeel's wrath wasn't pretty. At all.

They reached the restaurant and a waitress took them to a table near the windows, to her relief.

During breakfast Gajeel told her all about his trips to Europe and Asia and how he learned how to cuss in every single language and managed to defeat a black belt karate master and every violent, and some nice, things he did on his trip. He also told her he bought her some gifts _but_ she couldn't see them. Yet. Not soon. But yet. She punched him in the shoulder after that.

But despite his teasing she enjoyed having her brother figure again. She knew it was selfish but she hoped he never traveled again for a long while because she couldn't go another day not knowing how he was and only texting/calling each other once a week or only thrice a month. He was her only family. And she was his. And she needs him as much as she knows he needs her. She hopes for him to stay here, in Magnolia, with her and Levy and her friends.

She pushed the thoughts aside, not wanting anymore distraction, and just enjoyed her breakfast with Gajeel.

When they finished their breakfast she grabbed her purse, bid her farewells to Gajeel, with a promise to meet up for dinner, and headed outside to the pool, Mirajane had texted her yesterday to be there early for some reason. And that meant seeing...

She took a deep breath before pushing the door open to the gardens. She couldn't let that get the best of her today. It was only on the cheek. No biggie. But even as she walked through the gardens toward the pool she knew it wasn't true.

She saw Mirajane waiting for her in one of the many tables surrounding the pool, Gray on the chair next to her. He didn't look any different. In fact, he looked the same as always.

She doesn't know what she had expected for him to look like but she figured to be something different with his posture or expression, you know, something to reveal that he remembered the little incident last night. Or maybe she had just put too much thought into it. It was just a kiss on the cheek. No big deal. Unfortunately.

She sighed deeply, put on a bright smile and waved at Mirajane, hoping her obvious mood won't show on her face. Mirajane smiled widely and waved back, nudging Gray to get up from the table.

Their eyes meet for a moment and Juvia saw what she had dreaded the most.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

He really had forgotten about last night. Or he just really didn't care about it all. She didn't know which one was worse.

* * *

Gray had definitely _not_ forgotten about last night. It was all he could think about last night, and today. He almost called in sick but remembered that Erza will see right through it and drag him by the hair (literally) to the pools, not bothering to check if he had at least clothes on.

Reluctantly, he got dressed, had breakfast with Flame-Brain, and afterwards both headed down to the pools to meet up with Mirajane, who was waiting for Juvia and wanted him to wait for her as well, while Natsu went on ahead and got in a golf cart to the beach, leaving him alone with Mira. Yippe.

He was planning on ignoring Juvia for the rest of the day, except for the shooting, but the plan didn't seemed so simple anymore when he saw her coming toward them.

From the outside he looked the same as always, bored and annoyed with the world, but on the inside he was anything but that. His mind was running a mile per second as she made their way toward them. She just _had_ to wear a flower dress that not only make her cute but sexy as hell and he doesn't know _how_. Like, how can someone look sexy in something as girly as a flower dress? Or maybe he was a pervert after all and sees her like that because he wants her.

_What the fuck?! I don't want her! She's only a temporary co-worker. Nothing else..._

Their eyes meet for a moment as he stood up from the table but he remained with a bored expression on his face like he didn't care.

He didn't like it. Treating her like this. Not at all. But he wasn't sure why he was feeling this way and he sure didn't wanted to know.

Or so he thought.

"Juvia! Glad you could make it early!" Mirajane greeted and hugged Juvia tightly, who hugged her back with a smile.

"Juvia is already used to waking up early because of college so no biggie." Juvia smiled and looked over Mira's shoulder. To his surprise, she smiled kindly at him and turned back to talk with Mira.

He frowned, feeling uneasy inside. Juvia always stared at him for a few seconds before actually looking away. Maybe she was mad or sad about last night...

_Nope! Stop thinking. Focus on your job._

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. His mind was right. He needed to focus on his job and get this done with it. But that's hard when the woman you can't stop thinking about is your co-worker...

"Alright guys! Let's get going! It's..." Mira lifted her wrist to check her watch, "nine in the morning already and it's a half hour drive to the beach, so let's go!" She chirped and grabbed both his and Juvia's arms, dragging them to a near golf cart.

"Get in, lovelies." One of Mira's bodyguards was already behind the wheel and she sat next to him, leaving him and Juvia together on the back.

He took a seat beside her, avoiding her eyes at all cost. It made him feel guilty, treating her this way, but it was the only way to avoid any more incidents between them. Or any more feelings for that matter.

Mira's bodyguard took them to the private parking at the back of the hotel where guests leave their cars, mostly expensive ones, here so nobody can damage or steal them.

The guard let them in as soon as he saw them and Mirajane flashed him a smile; Gray swore he saw the man swoon and melt on the spot, or maybe it was just him.

The golf cart came to a halt and he felt someone grab him by the collar and drag him out of the car.

"Come on guys! We don't wanna be late!" Gray groaned at Mira's excited squeal, both from annoyance and from pain; her squeal could rival a Crescendo. Juvia giggled beside him and he raised her eyebrows at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked, a bit harsher than he had intended. He mentally punched, kicked, slapped, and judo flipped himself. Her smile immediately faded and she looked down at her shoes.

"Er, n-nothing. Juvia was just laughing at an old funny memory." She excused herself and sprinted to the car Mira was waiting for them in.

He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair, and followed her to the car, already regretting his idea to ignore her for the rest of the day.

She had smiled for him.

And he made it fade away.

Nothing has ever made his heart ache so painfully.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry for the lack of Gruvia! But I need the angst! The Gruvia Angst! Also I wanted some Gajuvia BROTP because we all know they rock. I promise you guys, next chapter will be filled with intense Gruvia tension, sexy tension ;) And a special visit from someone! Well actually four someones but still! You'll love it! I hope!_

_**Thanks for reading and please review~**_

_**Nephilim_Fairchild21**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**I'm back with new chapter yay!**_

_**School is killing me. Too much work. I'm lucky I got this week off so I could finish this chapter. From now on, I'll be updating once a month. Twice if I don't have too much work (I doubt it). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It has lots of tension plus new characters!**_

_**P.S. If you by any chance are homophobic, I'm sorry to tell you that there's a homosexual couple in the story. They probably won't appear often but just a warning. I don't want any hate comments in this story.**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

* * *

"Okay, we're on the beach with the sun and your slight pale skin we should choose...no no no that's ridiculous, let me think..."

Lisanna paced back and forth around the tent, muttering to herself about which swimsuit will suit Juvia best, while she just sat on her chair staring at her hands on her lap.

She hated feeling so emotional. She actually thought she had her emotions under control, but Gray just had to make things harder for her. It's not her fault she found the scene funny, it's not her fault she laughed, so why did he had to talk to her like that?

Was he just pretending? Did he really remember what he did last night? Is that why he's acting like this? Because he regrets it or because he's angry at her? And why would he? She hadn't done nothing wrong. He was the one who made the first move. So why did he treat her like that? Was he treating her like this because he doesn't want her to get the wrong idea? If so, he could have just told her instead of acting this way. Why would he-

"Yes!" Juvia jumped at her stylist's shout of victory, breaking her out of her thoughts. "This will look _perfect_ on you! And not to mention sexy, as it should! Can't believe I took so long to figure it out..."

She turned around in her chair and felt her eyes widen at the sight of the swimsuit. It was a two piece black swimsuit. Not a simple one though. It was one of those swimsuits where the sides of the bottom are thin strings, except this ones were bronze chains with a black bow in the middle, that showed all of the thigh. The top was a bit similar, the strings were bronze chains at the beginning and then went back to the original black fabric, though she found it a bit small for her big breasts. It was beautiful. It was sexy.

And she loved it.

Normally, she would sprint for the hills at the sight of such an intimating thing. But somehow, she wasn't so shy about it anymore. Ever since she started this photoshoot she has become a bit more comfortable with her body than she has ever been. It's like a switch was turn on inside her, bringing out a side she didn't know was there. Showing her something she didn't know she desired.

This is what she wanted to do. This is what she _wants_ to do. If only it could be that easy...

"It's perfect." Juvia grinned widely and took the bikini in her hands. "You really are the best Lisanna!"

Lisanna blushed slightly, "Oh shush, I'm just doing my job."

"Yay! The bikini is all perfect and all but chop chop." Sherry clapped her hands twice, a comb in her right hand. "We need you ready in half an hour and you aren't even dressed yet." Sherry took her by the shoulders and pushed her inside the 'dressing room'.

"Sherry! Be more gentle..." Chelia sweatdropped, apologizing for her cousin's impatience. Juvia assured her it was fine and stared down at the bikini she'll be wearing again.

It was very beautiful. She wasn't a big fashionista but she knew beautiful clothes when she saw one.

She might not be a model for long, but at least she could brag about the designer clothes she wore. She smirked slightly at the thought and started to take her clothes off, grinning like an idiot.

Life was good in mysterious ways.

* * *

"...and I swear if you dare get sand on my perfect pointy spikes before the shoot starts I _will_ throw you my hairdryer."

Gray rolled his eyes at Freed's threat, already leaving the tent before he could say anything else.

He put his shades on and walked out of the mazes of tents toward the beach. He spotted Natsu and Loke sitting in high chairs chatting with two men who had his back to him, one had blonde hair and the other had dark hair.

As he got nearer to them he slowly recognized the two men and took his shades off. "Sting? Rogue?" He asked incredulous.

Turning around on their chairs to look at him better, Sting grinned widely and Rogue smiled.

"Hey Gray! Long time no see!"

"Nice to see you again, Gray."

Gray gaped at them before his face broke into a grin and hugged the two men. "What the hell! I haven't seen you guys in... what? Seven, eight months?"

"Eight months." Rogue answered, clapping him on the back and pulling away with a smile. "Once you step foot in Europe you never want to leave."

"And we would have stayed longer." Sting commented, sitting back on his chair. "But we got a little home sick so we took a break. We're going back in a few months."

"We got a contract with Sorcerer's Weekly France." Rogue informed, to which Sting almost squealed.

"I'm back in my home country baby!" Sting fist bumped the air and Gray chuckled at his excitement. Sting was born in France but after his father died he left his home country to live with his uncle in America. It doesn't matter how many times Sting claims that his true home is here, everyone knows Sting's heart will always belong to France.

"So... I'm glad you guys are here and all but tell me the truth, what are you guys really doing here?" Gray has known them long enough to know when something sneaky was going on.

"Well..." Rogue started, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Besides coming back because of home sick, we..."

"We came here for your photoshoot!" Sting finished, smirking in Gray's direction.

Gray's jaw dropped, "You guys too?!"

"Hey! You can't blame them!" Natsu interrupted, "It's the first time you've done something so... open." He pointed out and Loke nodded, pushing up his glasses.

"He's right. You can't blame us for coming here and witness this miracle." Loke smirked.

Gray glared at the four of them, earning a few snickers from his friends. They were right, of course. He was never so open with the crowd, especially with his fans. He guessed that's why Erza made him do this stupid contest. He needed to be more open with his fans or else he could lose their interest. And just because he doesn't pay them much attention doesn't mean he wants that to happen.

"Anyway, changing the subject." Loke crossed his arms, staring straight at Gray. "Where's our dear Juvia?"

"Oooh, yes! The sexy contest winner." Sting smirked, winking at Gray who blushed pink. Natsu wolf-whistled and laughed as his face grew hotter.

"Shut up both of you!"

"Um, excuse me?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow at Sting, daring him to say anything else.

"Oh, stop it, you know she isn't my type." Sting kissed his cheek and that seem to relax Rogue, who smiled sweetly at him.

"Gah! Too many lovey dovey couples for my own good!" Natsu exclaimed, grabbing his head in his hands like he was in pain.

Sting rolled his eyes and chuckled, "We've done this in front of you countless of time and you never complained about us been _lovey dovey_."

Natsu blushed a bit and looked away, "I-it's nothing..."

Realization hit Gray like a truck, a beautiful truck called 'vengeance', and he smirked. "Oh, really? It has nothing to do with a certain girl called Lucy?"

Sting, Rogue and Loke ooed as Natsu's face grew cherry red.

"Shut up Ice Princess! I-it has nothing to do with her!"

"Really? Not even the fact that she's staying the whole weekend here? And if I remember correctly, I think you guys made plans to hang out or something. Am I wrong?"

Natsu's face by this point was boiling and the gang laughed loudly, almost falling off their chairs.

"Natsu likes a girl! This is another miracle!"

"I-I always thought he was gay!"

"Ha! I know right?! I almost hit on him!"

"What?!"

"W-whaat? I love you babe!"

Natsu growled and launched himself at Gray... and fell face first on the sand.

Gray laughed while Natsu spat sand out of his mouth. "I'm sorry buddy but I promised Freed I won't get sand on my hair."

Natsu growled and stood up, "You're lucky I can't punch you right now but I will fight you on after this!"

Gray smirked, "You're on."

"Okay, everyone get ready! It's show time!"

Gray closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about the person he was trying to avoid at all cost. He put his shades back on, waved goodbye to his friends and made his way toward Laxus, before stopping dead in his tracks.

Standing right next to Laxus, in all her grace and beauty, was Juvia. And to say she looked sexy was a _huge_ understatement.

Her exposed thighs, her revealing breasts, the bronze chains from the bikini lining her hips and collarbone, the color black on her skin, her long blue curls, her smoky eyeshadow and black eyeliner, her piercing blue eyes, her plump pink lips, _everything_ about her screamed sexy and so much more.

Oh, he was so doomed.

* * *

"Alright, listen up. We're doing the shoot in the water. Standing, no diving. We'll be later taking individuals shoots of each other. Got it? Got it. Okay. Bickslow, my camera!"

Juvia took a deep breath to relax her nerves. She was very confident at first with this bikini, she still is, but when she left the tent on this she swears every men she passed by couldn't stop staring at her, some even had nosebleeds. She lost her confidence at first thanks to the many stares but she soon gained it back when Mirajane came up to her jumping and squealing on how great she looked.

It always made her smile when Mirajane would just leave unfinished business hanging so she could compliment her on her outfit. It made her heart leap with joy. She came here all insecure about herself no matter how many times she told herself Gray had chosen _her_ but Mirajane somehow made them all go away with her kind, sweet words. If only someone else could do the same...

"Earth to Juvia."

Juvia jumped out of her skin at the voice and sighed, almost in relief, when she saw it was Gray.

"You okay? You seem to have spaced out or something." He knitted his eyebrows together and she would have thought it was out of concern but with his shades on she couldn't be sure.

She blushed slightly and bit her lip, tucking a lock of blue hair behind her ear. "S-sorry, Juvia sometimes gets lost in her thoughts..."

Gray turned away from her, looking at the ocean instead, and shrugged. "It's fine."

Juvia nodded shyly and turned to look at the ocean too. Immediately, she felt the weight of today's problems been lifted off her shoulders. She doesn't know why, but ever since she was a child the sight of the ocean always soothed her, she could be drowning in it and instead of feeling fear she'll be feeling peace. And right now she needed peace, and patience, because she could feel her stomach wanting to burst with butterflies.

"Alright! Gray, Juvia, get in the water till it reaches your waist. No getting hair wet." Laxus shouted, adjusting the camera's lenses.

Gray sighed and took his shades off, throwing them at Loke who caught them with a smirk. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Juvia nodded, ignoring the pain in her chest, and walked down toward the water with Gray trailing behind her. As soon as the cold water touched her toes, the pain in her chest disappeared and it was only her and the ocean.

She stopped when the water reached her waist and turned around to see Gray standing a few inches behind her, looking at her... hungrily? With desire? Or was it with disgust? She cursed his ability to hide his emotions.

Upon seeing her noticing him checking her out, he turned his head in the opposite direction, his cheeks a dash pink.

She blushed too and, thinking it's quite fair, she looked down from the corner of her eyes at his sculpted god-like abs. She blushed red and averted her eyes, only to sneak a glance at his abs again. But not only his abs. His usual spiky dark hair, his toned muscles and chest, his dark mysterious eyes, his white and grey stripped swimsuit that somehow makes him look sexier, and everything, just everything about him was sexy and intriguing.

She was so doomed.

Juvia jumped a foot in the air when Laxus cursed at the cold water, Bickslow and another man behind him with white reflectors, and walked a few steps before stopping in his tracks, the water reaching to his knees.

"Okay, Gray get behind Juvia and wrap your arms around her waist."

Her breath hitched in her throat as Gray spun around and made his way behind her. She took a deep breath to calm her breathing as Gray wrapped his arms around her small waist. The touch of skin on skin clouded her thoughts for a moment and she couldn't focus on anything except his arms around her. She was lucky enough that Laxus was distracted with his camera to notice her on cloud nine.

"...stupid camera always breaking down when I fucking need it... Okay, nice, now Juvia lean back till you're resting against Gray." She did so till she was resting on his chest. "Perfect. Now... You know what? Change of plans, Gray put your left hand on her hip and your other hand holding the curve of her waist." Wait, what?!

She felt Gray's breath on her neck as he glided his hands across her naked stomach to her hip and waist. She gasped slightly at the sensation and she knew deep down that Gray had done that on purpose. He's been nothing but cold and mean toward her since this morning. What better way to torture her than to drive her insane with his touches? Yet, she wasn't complaining. Much.

"Could you be more obvious?" Gray whispered quietly in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw him holding back a tiny smirk. She blushed and was about to answer him when Laxus spoke.

"Better! Juvia lean back your head a bit... There! Now, put your right hand on his hair and your free hand on her thigh, closed but not in a fist. Gray lower your head a little... Perfect!"

Juvia licked her lips and whispered as quietly as he did, "Funny, Juvia thought the same thing about you."

She saw his smirk fade instantly as he turned away from her, but was shouted by Laxus for moving his head from its position. Gray pursed his lips and lowered his head back in his previous position.

She looked straight ahead, avoiding Gray's eyes. She was so embarrassed. She couldn't believed she just said that, and to Gray of all people. Though, she couldn't deny the feeling of satisfaction she felt upon seeing his reaction...

"Alright, perfect. Now..." Laxus raised his camera to eye level, checking the lightning and ordering his crew in what direction the reflectors should be.

While they were busy shoving more sunlight into their faces, she felt his breath in her ear. "You know nothing..." He whispered quietly, so quietly she almost didn't catch it. And maybe that was the point.

"Move a little to the left and there! Stop. Okay, now you two lovebirds look at me and... sexy!"

The camera's flash went off.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Cliffhanger! I think. Idk. Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind Stingue in the story. They won't appear that often but I love the ship so I wish you guys don't hate on it. The idea of making Sting french came out of nowhere but then I thought "Sting is hot. French men are hot. Why not?" and so this happened. Also, I think I promised the arrival of a character or two here but it didn't fit so I'm planning for next chapter to bring them to the story because I wanna write them so bad! Hint: one likes blue, while the other is blue himself. And no, it's not Happy. It's two people. Is it a woman or a man? Who knows. _

**_Thanks for reading and please review!~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_I am the worst! _**

**_I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so much! School is killing me and holidays just started and I wanted to enjoy my free time from school that I totally forgot about this but I promised to update once a month and so I'm updating before this month ends (I apologize if in your country is already December but here it isn't so but still sorry!)~_**

**_I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Enjoy!~ Sorry for bad grammar  
_**

* * *

_You know nothing_

The words rang in Juvia's head as she waited in the lobby for her best friends arrival. The shoot had ended thirty minutes ago. It had gone perfectly and Laxus for once smiled at them for their good job.

She was very proud of her herself. But not for the shoot, but for controlling her emotions throughout the shoot and not getting teary at least once. After that, she left for her tent and let a few tears fall before changing to more concealing clothes. She made sure to cover her puffy eyes and rosy nose with make-up otherwise people will wonder and she wasn't in the mood for questions.

She was playing with her phone when she heard the squeals of excitement.

"Juviaaa!"

"Girls!"

Juvia jumped from the couch and ran toward her friends, who dropped their luggage on the floor and joined her for a hug.

"Juvia can't believe we're spending a weekend together! In a luxury hotel!"

"I know right?!" Lucy squealed and pulled away from the hug. "I can't wait to get tan and take a walk on the beach and eat decent food for once and-"

"Bang Natsu Dragneel." Cana smirked and yelp in pain when Lucy slapped her arm, her face red.

"Cana!"

"What?! Don't deny it!"

"Ohmygod!" Lucy covered her red face and Levy laughed, patting her best friend on the back.

"It's okay, Lucy. We won't judge you." She growled under her breath and Levy took a step back in fear. "Easy there, easy."

Juvia chuckled, "Come on girls, give Lucy a break. Let's go to my suite so you can guys settle in."

The girls cheered and followed her to the elevators, talking about all the fun they will have at the beach and spa and fancy restaurants and Juvia couldn't help but squeal a little inside. Her best friends were staying with her for the whole weekend and she couldn't be more excited, even though she will be working for half the day, at least she'll have her girls with her and enjoy the hotel without feeling lonely. And right now, she needed her three best friends more than ever.

Even after they left the elevator and entered her suite, they couldn't stop talking about the mini vacation and Juvia grinned widely.

This was going to be the best weekend ever.

* * *

"She's here!" Natsu jumped from his place on the couch in Gray's suite, grinning widely. He noticed the four pair of eyes on him and blushed. "Oh, um, I mean..." He cleared his throat, "She just arrived to the hotel. Um, yeah."

Gray raised an eyebrow at him, "And how do you know that?"

Natsu blushed, "Um, uh, I definitely did not asked the woman at the register to inform me if Juvia's friends arrived that's for sure." Gray raised his eyebrows as the other guys laughed at Natsu.

"Man, she has you hooked." Sting laughed, his arm wrapped around Rogue's shoulders.

"I don't think Natsu has _ever_ been this way over a girl before." Rogue chuckled.

"Shut up!" Natsu crossed his arms and sat back on the couch, his cheeks pink.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Natsu with a _señorita_ for quite awhile." Loke raised his glasses and smirked, "I was starting to worry that you have cockblock yourself."

Gray bursted out laughing, as well as Sting and Rogue, and fell off the couch as Natsu chased Loke around the room shouting "You bastard!" and "I'll show you a cockblock!".

They continued chasing each other for a few more minutes until they saw the suite's door open, followed later by a blue haired man with a tattoo on his face, dressed in a simple suit, and Erza Scarlet.

"Jellal!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly and jumped over one of the couches toward his manager. "What took you so long! I thought you were arriving yesterday."

Jellal smiled at the young man, "I was supposed to but my flight was delayed and I had to wait a few more hours in the airport." The man sighed tiredly.

"I have told you a million times that you are very welcome to use Gray's private yet when Natsu's is out of service." Erza reminded him.

"And I, Erza, have told you that it's not necessary." Jellal stated calmly, "I'm fine with waiting a few hours at the airport. It was kind of relaxing. It was pretty packed but it couldn't be as loud as Natsu though."

"Hey!"

Jellal winced, "And that's exactly what I'm talking about."

Erza glared at Natsu, "Keep. Quiet."

Natsu gulped and nodded, already sweating. "Y-yes Erza."

Erza gave a nod of her head, "Good. Now, I need to discuss some things with Gray so I need everyone outside. Right now."

The guys scattered out of the room as quick as possible out of fear of Erza. Jellal chuckled at their reaction at Erza's stern tone and turned around to exit the suite.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Jellal smiled and looked down at Gray, "Nice seeing you again, Gray." He looked up at Erza then, "And you too, Erza." He winked at her before closing the door of Gray's suite shut.

Erza's cheeks were red as her hair and Gray couldn't help but chuckle. "So... When's the wedding?"

Erza frozed and slowly, but very slowly, looked at Gray over her shoulder, her stare deadly.

Gray's smiled disappeared instantly, "U-um I-I was j-just joking E-Erza..."

"You shall regret ever been born!"

Outside on the hall, the guys heard a faint scream coming from the room.

"Fuck! She's angry! Run for your life!" Natsu shouted in fear and ran toward the elevator with the others following pursuit.

* * *

"I've never tasted food this good!"

"I've never tasted food this healthy and good!"

"I've never tasted a banana! If you know what I mean..."

"Cana!"

Juvia laughed loudly as the girls scolded Cana about manners but soon enough they were all laughing together. They decided to eat dinner at the same restaurant Loke had taken her for breakfast at, _Fleur de Fiore_. Lucky for them, the girls had brought a few dresses, or fancy clothing in Cana's case, just in case they went to a fancy restaurant and this one at dinner time was semi-formal.

"Sooo, Juvia how are things with Gray?" Levy asked casually.

Juvia choked on her water and coughed a couple of times before speaking, "What?"

"You heard me. How are things with Gray?" Levy smirked devilishly and Lucy shooked her head.

"You're very evil, Levy."

"I know!" Levy grinned proudly.

"Um, uh..." Juvia sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, the other hand playing with her food." Juvia... doesn't know..."

"Wait what? What do you mean that you don't know-" Cana suddenly shut her mouth and her eyes narrowed dangerously, staring at her right in the eye. "Has he done something to you? Has he been hinting something you don't want? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"Cana! I think we should let Juvia explain first..." Lucy offered upon seeing the color slowly drain from Juvia's face.

"Okay okay, sorry girlie." Cana sighed and took her hand in both her hands. "But seriously, something happened didn't? I can see it in your eyes..."

Juvia bit her lip and opened her mouth to say that everything was fine but later sighed in defeat, she could never lie to her best friends, especially Cana. She loved the three girls equally but Cana always had a very special place in her heart, just like Gajeel. She might hadn't grew up with Cana like she did with Gajeel but she knew more about her than Lucy and Levy do.

That's why she can't lie to her even if her life was at stake.

"Gray... Gray has been acting... weird and rude with Juvia..." Cana's hands tighten on her hand but she still remained quiet, letting her explain. "It was out of the blue really... It made no sense! He was nice and sweet with Juvia at first but ever since this morning he's been acting this way..."

"Do you have any clue why?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No... well, actually..." The girls' ears perked up and they leaned closer to her to hear better. "Gray... might have kissed her goodnight last night..."

All girls gasped loudly, drawing the attention of other people to their table.

"Are you serious right now?! I knew it I knew it! He likes you!"

"Oh my god! You work fast!"

"I told you to be careful, babe!"

"It was on the cheek!" Juvia's cheek flushed red at her friends' outburst. Lucy and Levy awed while Cana sighed in relief. "B-but it also wasn't so innocent e-either..." Another round of gasps. "Please don't ask! Juvia is already embarrassed talking about this!" She blushed harder and covered her face with her hands.

"Okay okay, we won't ask girlie but can you please take your hands off your pretty face?"

Juvia slowly lowered her hands off her face and saw her friends smiling sweetly at her.

"It's okay if you don't wanna keep talking about the subject." Levy started, "We were just worried something bad happened between you two. But it all looks like conflicted feelings to me."

"Conflicted... feelings?" Juvia muttered slightly confused. She knew her emotions were a mess and all, but why would Gray be conflicted?

"Yeah, apparently it's normal for boys to act all rude when they're conflicted." Levy stated, grinning proudly because of her knowledge. Though Juvia had a pretty good idea why her friend knew about this. "He probably feels weird about the kiss. But that doesn't mean it's okay for him to be rude and mean to you." She narrowed her eyes, "If he ever mistreat you you have every right to slap some sense into him, and I mean literally slap him."

Juvia's eyes widen, "Levy!"

"She's right you know." Lucy stated, "If he doesn't treat you with respect you have every right to slap him."

"Or kick him in the balls." Cana suggested, "That's my favorite one."

"J-Juvia will never kick him in t-there Cana!" Juvia blushed and ignored Cana's wink, turning to Lucy. "And yes, Lucy, Juvia understands what Levy is trying to say. Yes, he's been treating me rather rudely but not to the point where I feel like I'm nothing. Juvia will never let a man disrepect her like that. Especially after... you know who..." The girls nodded, understanding clearly what she was implying and that the subject was over.

"So..." Cana began a few minutes later, looking at everyone's empty plates. "Who wants to join me for a drink and properly celebrate Juvia's sexy victory?!"

"Us!"

"S-sexy v-victory?!"

* * *

"I can't believe Erza did nothing to you!" Natsu exclaimed incredulous, "I heard your scream man! I thought she was going to murder you!"

Gray groaned and rubbed his head, which hurt where Erza had pulled his hair instead, not so gently. "She didn't hurt me because of the shoot and all but I swore to God I thought I was gonna lose my hair."

"And all because you mentioned Jellal and her." Natsu shooked her head, "Damn, that woman needs to get her priorities straight. It's obvious they got a thing going on. Even if it isn't official."

"Yeah, well she's still not admitting _or_ denying anything." Gray sighed and rubbed the sore spot on his head again. "Come on, let's go get a drink and get wasted or something. Today was full of shit."

"That's because you're already shit." Natsu grinned and laughed when Gray punched him on the shoulder. "Alright alright, but _you_ are gonna get wasted, not me. Not with Lucy in the hotel anyway..." Natsu whispered quietly the last sentence but he heard it loud and clear.

Gray smirked and put his arm around his shoulders, "How about we drink to celebrate the miracle of you liking a girl?"

Natsu growled, "Don't push it, Ice Princess."

Gray chuckled and ruffled his hair, "No promises, Flame Brain." Natsu scowled but didn't say anything and walked inside the bar, ignoring Gray.

Gray rolled his eyes and followed him inside the hotel's bar, "Dude, you're been an idiot and- Oi! Idiot why did the fuck did you stop?!" He shouted as he collided with Natsu after he suddenly came to a halt.

Without saying a word, Natsu grabbed Gray's jacket sleeve and pushed him in front of him. "Look! She's here!"

Gray frowned and looked to where Natsu was pointing to see the girl, Lucy, and her friends laughing and having a few drinks.

Though that wasn't what got Gray staring.

Juvia was smiling and laughing along with her friends, her blue eyes glowing with happiness. He clenched his jaw and looked away, not helping the pang of jealousy that hit him. He knows he's been awful to her all day but that doesn't mean that he _enjoys_ it. Especially after that stunt he pulled at the shoot, running his fingers over her soft skin. He shouldn't have done that, but he couldn't help but wonder how would her skin feel under his fingertips.

He hates been unable to control his feelings or emotions sometimes. He doesn't do _feelings_ and this _feelings_ that he's feeling for Juvia aren't okay. They are... foreign. Strange. Weird. Rare.

He's only felt one emotion when it came to women, lust. When he was a young lad he had his share of girlfriends, but they dated him because he was cute and always complained when he didn't opened up to them. And so he rather have his one-night stands than waste his time pleasing women with their curiosity and personal questions.

So why he was feeling different with Juvia? He doesn't know and he doesn't wanna find out.

"Lucy! Hey!"

Lucy blinked and at the sound of her name turned around to find Natsu waving at her with Gray standing beside him who was yelling at him to be more quiet.

She smiled at them and waved back, "Natsu!"

Juvia, Cana and Levy all turned their heads to see the two models approaching their table, one willingly and the other not so much. Juvia tensed up a bit and looked down at her drink shyly, avoiding Gray's gaze.

"Hey guys!" Natsu grinned at the girls who greeted him back with big smiles. The two men grabbed two empty chairs and dragged them to the girls' table to sit down, Natsu next to Lucy and Gray close to Juvia.

"H-hey Gray..." Juvia smiled shyly, pushing a lock of blue hair behind her ear.

Gray nodded, "Hey Juvia." Juvia sighed in sort of relief and gave him a small smile before giving her full attention back to Cana, who had a tiny proud smirk on her face.

He scowled, a bit hurt for been ignored (even though he deserved it), and turned around to talk to Natsu to find him in deep conversation with Lucy, both wearing big grins and cherry cheeks. He mentally growled.

_Don't I have the best best friend ever?_

Sighing, he stood up to get a drink -the main reason why he came here- and after pondering whenever he should be a gentleman or not, he looked down at Juvia and her two friends.

"Any of you girls want another drink or something?" Gray asked nicely, or as nicely as he could, and he must of have done a good job because the girls nodded with smile.

"Four beers please!" Cana grinned and held out her empty one.

Gray frowned, "But there's three of you."

"Um, one for them and two for me of course!" Cana winked and Gray rolled his eyes at the woman. He still didn't know how did Juvia ended up been friends with an alcoholic. He looked at Juvia again and lifted his chin at the bar.

"Come on, Juvia."

Juvia blinked and blushed a bit, "E-eh what?"

Gray raised an eyebrow at her, trying to act uninterested "I need help with the drinks." Keyword: trying. "Unless, um, you don't want to." Damn this woman.

Juvia stared at her two friends, a silent conversation going through them, before looking at Gray and nodding. "Sure, Juvia will help you."

Gray nodded and stepped aside to let Juvia get out of her seat. She smiled shyly at him and looking over her shoulder at her friends, she saw them giving her the thumbs up. She blushed and walked passed Gray toward the bar. Gray followed her but on his way he slapped the back of Natsu's head.

"Oi! You want anything to drink?" Natsu yelped and rubbed his head.

"Couldn't you just ask?!"

"What's the fun in that?" Gray smirked.

Natsu growled at him, "Yeah, I do. Lucy do you want a drink too?"

Lucy giggled at the scene and nodded, smiling widely. "A margarita will be fine."

"Great! I'll get it for ya!" Natsu grinned and stood up to join Gray and Juvia at the bar.

"Man, you are in deep." Gray chuckled after he ordered his beer.

"Shut up!" Natsu growled and ordered his beer and Lucy's margarita, his cheeks red.

He chuckled and faced the bartender who came back with his beer. The bartender turned to Juvia to attend her and Gray had the displeasure to see his eyes widen and darken a bit at the sight of Juvia. Unfortunately, he couldn't blame him. Juvia was wearing a simple purple dress, but the dress was a bit tight on her curves and it didn't covered all of her cleavage. Still, that didn't give the man a reason to stare at her like she was a piece of meat.

But of course, Juvia was oblivious to it all and ordered her and her friends beers with an innocent smile. The bartender grinned, eyeing her quickly, before leaving to get her beers. As the bartender passed Gray, he shot him his deadliest glare at the man who coward under his stare and hurried to get her drinks. Gray smirked, satisfied, taking a sip of his beer.

"So," Gray started, making conversation with Juvia. "Why are you and the girls here? You don't seem like the type of girl who drinks often."

Juvia blushed a bit and chuckled, "Yeah, I enjoy a few drinks but not too much. Juvia is actually here because the girls wanted to celebrate about winning the contest." By then, Juvia's cheeks were red.

Gray tried hard not to blush and took a long sip of his beer, "Well... you deserved it. The celebration, I mean."

Juvia looked up at him, surprised. Gray took another gulp of beer and was about to take his words back when he heard a familiar voice. _Too_ familiar. And also unwelcoming.

"Well, it seems my brother has a very good taste in woman indeed." The voice chuckled.

Gray froze in his spot and slowly spun around to find himself face to face with his adoptive brother.

"Lyon?" He asked in shocked.

Lyon smirked, "Missed me little brother?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Cliffhanger! And Lyon and Jellal are here! Yay! About time though. I really hope this chapter was satisfying and again I'm so sorry for the very late update._

_If you're a fan of both Fairy Tail and Fast and Furious then you should totally read XBrokenxDollsX story "Ride'em Hard". Best. AU. Ever. It's a Gruvia/Gajevy/Jerza/Nalu fanfic and it's so beautiful and amazing I can't wait for next chapter!~_

**_Thanks for reading and please review!~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!~_**

**_I got to be the worst writer ever. I'm so sorry but I was so caught up with the holidays that I forgot about the story. I hope you guys can forgive me. Next chapter hopefully will be longer and have plenty of Gruvia with Nalu and Gale. Thanks for the reviews and for the 218 follows! You guys are the best!_**

**_Enjoy!~ sorry for bad grammar_**

* * *

"Lyon?"

"Missed me little brother?"

Gray could only gape at his adoptive brother. Out of all the people he knew, he hadn't expected to see Lyon _here_. Not. At. All.

"Um, I'm just gonna go..." Natsu grabbed Lucy's margarita and walked off, he knows how Gray gets when Lyon's around. He gets more annoying and stupid than ever.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Gray exclaimed, annoyed and angry that his brother couldn't have warned him of his visit.

"And here I thought you'll be happy to see me." Lyon chuckled and smirked, "But if you must know I'm here for your photoshoot, of course. You couldn't have possibly believed that I will miss this did you?" Lyon raised an amused eyebrow at him.

Gray scowled and murmured into his beer, "More like prayed that you will miss it."

Lyon laughed, "Well, you thought wrong, lil brother. Especially after seeing what a lovely woman you chooseeeee- holy shit." Lyon's eyes widen when he saw Juvia sitting next to him, his jaw open and openly oogling at her. "Why... you're more beautiful in person..."

Juvia blushed very red and started talking non-sense at Lyon's words. He only caught "Juvia" and "Meeting Lyon Vastia" and "He thinks I'm beautiful" and "I must be dreaming". Gray's jaw tighten at the scene in front of him. He clenched his hand around his beer and he kicked Lyon's shin.

"H-Hey! What the fuck Gray?!" Lyon yelped angrily.

Gray glared at him, "Stop staring at her like some psychopath, man! Don't be rude!"

Lyon's eyes widen and he quickly turned to Juvia, "I'm so sorry Juvia-chan, it's Juvia right? I shouldn't have stared like that, but with that beauty of yours it's impossible not to stare." Juvia's face grew redder and she covered her face with her hands.

"L-Lyon-san it's too nice..."

Gray's frowned deepen and he finished the rest of his beer in one gulp and slamed it on the bar. That got both of their attention's, especially Juvia's, and she stared at him with her big blue eyes. He gulped and abruptly looked away, knowing full well he would have stared right back at them for the rest of the night.

"Anyway, enough of my fellow partner." Gray looked at Lyon, ignoring Juvia's squeak when he called her his partner, and narrowed his eyes. "Did you come alone or did the rest came with you?" If the rest, meaning his family, tagged along with Lyon he was doomed.

"As much as I would love to bring them here to ruin your life, nope I didn't bring them." Gray sighed in relief. He may love his family to the moon and back but they also annoy him to the moon and _back to hell_.

"Good. I guess I'll be seeing them on Christmas." Gray turned around and order another beer.

Lyon rolled his eyes, "Christmas is 4 months away idiot." Gray just shrugged and took the beer from the bartender.

Lyon just rolled his eyes again, ready to say goodbye to Gray, when he saw Juvia carrying four drinks in her hands. "Why are you carrying those alone? Let me help you." Juvia looked up and blinked as Lyon took two of her friends drink. "You shouldn't carry so much drinks with those beautiful delicate hands of yours."

Gray looked over his shoulder, he had turned his back on his brother, and rolled his eyes at Lyon's stupid choice of words.

Juvia blushed red at the comment, much to Gray's annoyance. "U-um it's no biggie! J-Juvia worked as a waitress for awhile so s-she knows what she's doing."

"Still," Lyon insisted, "I can't just stand here and see you struggle with all this drinks. I have manners you know. Unlike someone here..." He made a face at Gray and Juvia giggled, her cheeks pink. Gray frowned, turning away and glaring holes at the bar table.

_Nothing to worry about, Gray. Juvia wouldn't fall for Lyon's stupid corny charms-_

"Well, thank you, Lyon-san. Juvia appreciates it." Wait what?!

Gray spun his head around, Juvia and Lyon were walking together to the girls' table. All of them blushed at the sight of Lyon, or maybe just Lucy and Levy; Cana's cheeks were probably pink from the alcohol. Juvia introduced Lyon to all of them with a smile and sat down on her chair, with Lyon sitting next to her on _his_ vacant chair. Gray gritted his teeth together and took a big gulp from his beer.

"And you say I'm the one who's hooked." Gray moved his head slightly to the side to see Natsu smirking at him.

He scoffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Okay okay whatever you say. You'll find out eventually." And just like that Natsu dropped the subject and sat on the stool next to him.

Gray eyed him for awhile, wondering if the guy was sick or going down with something. He looked perfectly healthy. No constant coughing or sneezing. Was it him or was Natsu _actually_ been mature? That's it. Gray is literally losing his mind right now. First Juvia, then Lyon and now Natsu? It's more than a man can handle.

He swallowed the rest of his beer and slamed it on the bar table, "Two tequila shots. Now." The bartender raised a concerned eyebrow at him but soon ran off when he saw Gray's glare.

He was getting wasted tonight and nobody was going to stop him. Especially his good-for-nothing-stupid-face brother and the dumb-idiot-suddenly-wise Ash Brain.

* * *

"You definitely made my night, Juvia-chan." Lyon smiled charmingly as he walked out of the elavator with the girls. "Shall I escort you and your lady friends to your room?"

Juvia blushed lightly, her friends wiggling their eyebrows at her. She ignored them and turned to Lyon with a polite smile, "Thank you Lyon-san but we're alright going on our own." She could see the dissapointment in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. She felt bad for Lyon, he's very handsome and a gentleman, but she didn't wanted to take advantage of his kindness to feel better about Gray.

"Whatever you say, Juvia-chan. And please, call me Lyon." Juvia nodded and he smiled, "Well, it was very nice to meet you." He grabbed her hand, making her tense for a moment, and leaned down to kiss it, which made her blush red. He straighten and turned his gaze to the other girls, "It was very nice meeting you lovely girls as well." He turned to her and winked before leaving in the opposite direction to his room.

Juvia sighed, turning in the direction to her room, and saw her friends smirking at her. "W-what?"

"He liiiikeees you." Levy pointed out, grinning like the devil itself.

"He's such a gentleman!" Lucy gushed.

"Eh, he's hot but too nice if you ask me." Cana shrugged and drank from her bottle of beer.

Juvia blushed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Lyon is quite a gentleman but I don't know... Juvia doesn't feel any butterflies when she's around him." She frowned slightly.

"But you do with Gray, don't you?" Cana sighed, throwing her beer on the trash can next to the elevator. It wasn't a question, it was a fact and she knew it. Juvia gave her a shy smile and Cana rolled her eyes.

"I won't get in the middle of it but I'm keeping my eye on him. Nobody treats my baby girl with disrespect." She smiled at her best friends words, knowing she meant every word.

"Same here." Levy nodded in agreement, "You're lucky you know who doesn't know about this." Juvia winced, she knows _exactly_ who Levy is talking about and what he's capable of.

Lucy crossed her arms and sighed, shaking her head. "If he found out Gray would have been dead by now."

Juvia winced again. Oh how true that was... "Juvia knows. And that's why he can't find out. I know Gray treated me a bit harsh but after tonight... I don't know... Juvia feels like he's just angry about something and took it out on me..."

Cana sighed again and shrugged, "Whatever you say girlie. Like I said, I'm not getting in the middle of it." She nodded, grateful that Cana was very understanding.

"Yeah, we won't intrude but if he crosses the line you know who to call." Lucy winked and she chuckled.

"Gajeel, no doubt." She said in a obvious tone, teasing her friend, and Lucy stuck her tongue out her, she stuck her own back.

"You guys are so immature." Levy shook her head and started walking toward her suite.

Juvia giggled, "Says the one who said 'He liiiiikes youu' like a ten-year-old." The others laughed as Levy blushed lightly.

"Touché."

Juvia giggled again and grinned widely when an idea popped into her head. "Last one to the room has to sleep without a shirt!" She ran off as soon as the words left her mouth and she heard the others running and complaining on the way.

"Hey! It's my job to bet dirty things not you girlie!"

"Juvia! You had a head start! That's so unfair!"

"Why does everything we do has to be chest related?! Not cool!"

At the end the loser was Lucy, who still complained about Juvia having a headstart. They laughed and hugged her, complimenting her boobs to make her feel less insecure about their size. Lucy just laughed and pushed them off before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Cana, who declared a pillow war. They ended up going to bed at 2 in the morning, with Cana trying to squeeze Lucy's boobs and Lucy yelling at her to stop.

Juvia hadn't laughed this much in years.

* * *

With a groan and a curse, Gray clumsily opened the door to his suite. He dropped the key card in the coffee table and proceeded to take off his jacket, his shirt and his shoes, throwing them to the floor without any care. It wasn't new for him to throw all his clothes on the floor, he would pick it up in the morning.

Discarding his pants last, he threw himself on his bed with a groan of pleasure, the softness of it caressing his sore muscles. He had stayed true to his word and got wasted until he couldn't even talk properly anymore. Natsu had insisted on taking him to his suite but he just mumbled shit and pushed him away. He didn't wanted any help from him or anyone.

And so he dragged himself to his suite and now that he was comfortable in his bed, all the events of today came rushing in like a tidal wave. He groaned and hid his face on his pillow, hoping to fall asleep and not think of _her_.

Seriously, what is it about her?! He has meet _every single woman_ you can think of and _not one_ has ever made him feel the way Juvia makes him feel. It was a very rare and strange feeling...

And he hated it.

No woman has ever made him feel that nervous around her, or even possesive of her, or even desire her that much, or even made him conscious of his own _feelings_. He wasn't someone who cared much about his feelings, let alone talk about them. So _how_ on earth does this woman make him wanna kiss her all the fucking time (oh, and way more than that) and wanna talk about his _feelings_ to her?

He groaned again, slaming his head against the pillow, hoping to erase the picture of her in that sexy as fuck black bikini. She was dangerous, the good kind of dangerous. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. It wasn't right, not for him or her, especially her.

She is... different. A good kind of different. A kind of different Gray didn't know he desire. She was like his own personal drug, a drug he didn't know he needed. And yet, like every drug, if he even as much tasted it he would become addicted with no escape. He can't and he _shouldn't_. He would only break her heart into million pieces without meaning to. That's just how he was. A cold-hearted model who doesn't care about anyone, only does who are closer to him, and they weren't many, and that was it.

He sighed and rolled over to his back, staring at the ceiling. He knew what he had to do, but he just couldn't do it.

_It's the right thing to do, though..._

No. It wasn't. He only wanted to push her away, not make her hate him. Even though it wasn't a big deal he knew it would hurt her, big time. He doesn't know what his problem was, he was always on board to get rid of a girl. That just proves how dangerous Juvia was.

He closed his eyes and order his mind to shut up. Tomorrow he had to wake up early and he needed some hours of sleep. Sighing for the last time that day, he got under the sheets and finally went to sleep.

If only he knew his dreams will be haunted by a certain blue haired girl.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm a sucker for Jealous!Gray and hopefully we'll see more of that side of Gray ;) I already have in mind Gruvia's first kiss and I can't wait for you guys to see! But of course we need more angst ^^ Don't worry it'll be worth it!  
_

**_Thanks for reading and please review!~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	14. Chapter 13

_**thought I was gone didn't you? Well, i'm not because i'm back!**_

_**this chapter is probably the best one I have written so far and it's when it all starts. Have you ever heard the phrase "So much can happen in a day" (or was it one day?)? Basically this story is like and in case you guys are lost we are on the 3rd day of shooting. only four days left till the week is over! Wonder what will happen next... ;)**_

_**Without further ado, enjoy!~**_

* * *

"Juviaaaa..."

"Ju-vi-aaaa..."

"Oi, wake up!"

Juvia woke with a startled scream, her forehead colliding with something hard.

"Fuck! My head!"

Juvia hissed and rubbed her forehead, opening her eyes to see Cana sitting on her bed beside her, also rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry Cana! Juvia was just startled." She blushed, embarrassed.

"By a pillow?! Damn girl, you have a very thick skull." Cana hissed, getting up from the bed. "I'm gonna put some ice on this thing." Cana left the room, leaving Lucy and Levy with her.

"Sorry about that." Lucy chuckled nervously. "We warned her not to do that."

"Yeah, we know how you hate to be woken by force." Levy smiled kindly, her words holding a much more deeper meaning which only her close friends would understand.

Juvia sighed, waving it off. "It's fine. Juvia knows Cana meant no harm."

Lucy nodded, taking Cana's place on her bed. "Sooo... Are you ready for today?!" Lucy squealed happily, lighten up the mood in the room.

Levy gasped as she just remembered something, and she probably did. "Oh my god yes! I totally forgot you still have your photoshoots!" Then her eyes widen, "Wait, aren't you late or something? It's almost eleven in the morning."

It was Juvia's turn to gasp and she looked at her alarm clock. 10:55. She's supposed to meet Mirajane at the lobby at 11:30. While she took a shower, changed and ate breakfast she would be late.

Juvia jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, only to come out a second later. "Wait, clothes! I need clothes, oh but what should Juvia wear and- ohmygod how rude of Juvia you guys should take a shower first and-"

"Juvia, it's fine!" Lucy got up from the bed and pushed her to the bathroom. "We already took a shower. Well, except Cana but you know she isn't a fan of morning showers. Just get inside and I'll get your clothes for you."

"And I," Levy began from across the room, the suite's phone in her hand. "will call room service for some breakfast. The restaurant's buffet will probably be full by now."

Juvia smiled in relief, very grateful to any god out there for blessing her with such understanding friends. After a quick shower and changing into the clothes Lucy left her (which were very cute), she left her room to meet her friends who had spread the breakfast Levy ordered on the living room's coffee table.

"This is the best toast ever!" Cana exclaimed, moaning in pleasure with every bite she took.

Juvia chuckled and sat next to Levy, looking at all the food she ordered. Eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, and fruit. "Wow Levy this is amazing." She complemented, taking a few eggs, four stripes of bacon and two waffles.

"Well, since Sorcerer's Weekly pays for your food for a week I thought why not have a buffet for ourselves." Lucy and Cana whooped, doing a little happy dance.

Juvia laughed and starting digging on her breakfast. "Slow down, Juvia! Gosh, how can you eat so much food in such a short period of time?" Lucy frowned.

She smiled, her mouth close because of all the food, and slowly swallowed. "What can I say?" She shrugged, "Juvia grew up with Gajeel."

"That alone explains everything." Cana said with a full mouth. The girls nodded, a bit disgusted with Cana's lack of manners.

Juvia ate her last bite and stood up, checking the hour on her phone. 11:25. "Juvia has to leave!" She grabbed her purse from the couch and ran to the door. "The shoot is outside near the pool and gardens! See ya guys later!"

"Bye Juvia!"

She waved goodbye and left the room in a rush. She was so excited to model in the gardens this time, and she didn't wanted to disappoint Mirajane by been late. If it wasn't for her best friends she wouldn't have make it out in time. Today was starting out so well she felt like nothing could ruin her happy mood.

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

Gray groaned loudly as he felt the light of heaven/hell on his face, then groaned even louder when he felt the covers slide off him. "What the actual fuck?!" He turned around on his back to retrieve the covers but was stopped by a killer headache. He grabbed his head with both hands, swearing under his breath, "Shhhit! Fuck! Damn it!"

"Gray Fullbuster, did you get yourself wasted last night?" Gray's eyes widen in fear. Oh, fuck.

"U-um, well, y-you see I w-was- Oi! What the hell was that for?!" He shouted as Erza threw him very cold water right in the face.

"As you may know you have a photoshoot _today_ and you were suppose to meet me an _hour ago_. So I have to wake you up as much as possible so you aren't late for your damn photoshoot, Gray!" Erza scolded, crossing her arms. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you. You're never this irresponsible when it comes to shoot. Is there something bothering you that you wanna talk about?"

_As a matter of fact, yes, there's something bothering me and it involves a certain blunette who so happens to amuse me everyday with her shyness yet her rare boldness and her cute blush and her sexy body and I just can't help but feel attracted to her and now I'm a fucking mess-_

"Gray! Focus!" He winced and rubbed his throbbing cheek, courtesy of Erza's slap. She was right, though. He needed to focus. He needed to forget about Juvia, forget everything about her.

Yet how could he do that when she was always at hands reach?!

"Fine, fine... Just leave so I can take a shower and change."

Erza seem satisfied by his answer and nodded, "Alright. I'll wait for you in the lobby. Don't take too long, though. Twenty minutes max." She spun around and left his room, he stood up when he heard the door of his suite close.

Twelve minutes later, he was on his way to the elevators when he bumped into someone.

"Oi, could you watch where you're- Jenny?"

A very beautiful young woman with blonde hair in a ponytail turned around at the call of her name, "Gray Fullbuster?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Jenny Realight had been his partner for a special swimsuit issue almost a year ago. She was a very flirty girl so it was amusing to have her flirting with him all the time, even though she admitted later it was just for the fun of it. That fun soon turned into something a bit more...

Gray couldn't help but smirk back, "Long time no see, Realight. It's been what? Ten months?"

"A year to be exact, Fullbuster." Jenny moved her bangs out of her eyes. "Also, congrats on the photoshoot, by the way! I never expected that from you, though." She giggled.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well it wasn't my idea, anyway. And what are you doing here? And please don't tell me because of my shoot." He pleaded.

Jenny laughed sweetly, slapping his chest lightly. "No, not at all. I'm actually here for an interview. It's only for today, though."

Gray nodded, "I see. Well, good luck on your interview. I gotta get to the lobby and meet Erza. I already faced her this morning for been late."

Jenny shuddered, "The horror that woman when she gets mad. Anyway, see you later, Gray!" She kissed his cheek quickly and headed toward her suite. Gray chuckled and turned around toward the elevators when he heard his name.

He looked over his shoulder to see Jenny smirking at him. "Room 2001. Just in case you're bored." She winked suggestively at him and spun around on her heels, giggling all the way.

Gray shook his head and smirked to himself, pressing the button to call the elevators. A little fun in the afternoon couldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

"It's official. I'm taking Lisanna home with me."

Juvia laughed at Lucy's comment as she looked at herself once again in the mirror. She was wearing a colorful strapless flower bikini with a light blue beach cardigan accompanied by a multilayer long silver leaves necklace and a pink flower bracelet on her right hand. Her hair was in long waves behind her back and her make up was not too dark but not too light.

She loved her team so much.

Lisanna laughed, "If you want I could teach you tips how to match colors better and what accessories are best and, well, anything you wanna know about fashion."

Lucy squealed and hugged her, "Ohmygod thank you!"

"Your outfit looks so cute and sexy, Juvs!" Levy gushed, wiping a fake tear. "Our baby is growing up."

Juvia rolled her eyes yet still blushed, "Juvia's older than you Levy."

"No excuses." Cana grinned, hugging her from the side. "You're still our baby no matter what. Buuut since I'm the oldest that makes all of you my babies, meaning that my older baby is growing up too fast!" Cana hid her face on the crook of her neck and started fake crying. Juvia looked at Levy, asking for help, but she just laughed and shook her head, earning a slight glare from her.

"Careful with the hair!" Sherry exclaimed in horror.

"And the make up!" Chelia exclaimed as well.

Juvia sighed and shook her head, patting her best friend on the back. "Are you done?"

"One second." Cana sobbed some more and took a long deep breath. "Okay I'm done." Cana let go of her, grinning at Juvia's slightly annoyed face. Sherry and Chelia sighed in relief that the hair and make up wasn't ruined and continued with their chat.

"Juviaaa!" She turned around to see Mirajane's head peeking inside the tent. "Oh gosh, you look beautiful!" Mirajane squealed, making Juvia blush red. "Can't wait to see today's pics with that outfit! But we won't if we keep Laxus waiting. So let's go!" Juvia nodded and smiled at her team, thanking them for their amazing work, and left the tent with her friends.

"Your friends can sit over there with those boys." Mirajane pointed at the chairs that stood in front of the flower bushes and next to the entrance to the pool, a few feet away from where the shoot was going to be held. Some of the chairs were occupied. "The boys are some of Gray's friend, they're really nic-"

"Lucy!"

Lucy gasped and grinned widely when she saw a grinning Natsu running toward her. "Natsu, hey!"

Natsu's grin widen and he hugged her when he reached her. "Good to see you again, Lucy!" He told her when their hug ended.

Lucy blushed slightly, "Um good to see you again too, Natsu."

"Why," Mirajane muttered in surprise, "I must of have missed some kind of miracle."

"To me is gross. Too much lovey dovey." Cana made a face and drank from her beer. Juvia doesn't know where the hell she got that.

Mirajane chuckled, "Well it seems you girls know Natsu already so I don't have to worry about you girls feeling uncomfortable. See ya ladies later! Come on, Juvia." Juvia nodded and smiled at her friends, who gave her the thumbs up, and followed Mirajane.

When they reached the place of the shoot, they were greeted with an argument between two brothers.

"Why can't you just shut up, old man?!"

"Because I'm your big bro and it's my job to annoy the hell out of you!"

"You already annoy me with that stupid face of yours, dickhead!"

"That's not what many ladies say to me."

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Lyon!"

"Ahem!"

Both men whirled their heads to see Mirajane with her arms crossed, glaring daggers at them.

They both shuddered at the sight of her angry and took a few steps away from each other. "H-Hey Mira."

Mira smiled sweetly, too sweetly, at the boys. "Hey boys! You're not, dare I say, fighting, are you? We wouldn't want to get Laxus angry for delaying the shoot, now do we?" She pouted at the end, looking very innocent yet not at the same time.

Both gulped and shook their heads, "Good! Now Lyon, sweetheart, could you join the others so we can start the shoot?" Lyon smiled charmingly and nodded.

"No problem at all, Mirajane." Mira rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. When Lyon passed Juvia, he looked at her up and down and smiled at her blushing face. "Good luck, Juvia. Don't be afraid to call me if he bothers you." He winked and continued his way to join the others.

Juvia, cheeks still red, turned to look at Gray, only to see him glaring at Lyon with his hands tight into fists and his jaw clenched. Even when he was pissed, he still managed to look beautiful, especially in that lilac swimsuit with white leaves.

She didn't realize she was staring at him until he looked her way and their eyes meet. He gave her a quick once over and their eyes meet again, Juvia swore she saw them darker than before.

"Alright! Time to get this started!" Laxus' booming voice interrupted their staring contest and she blushed, looking away from him. It made have been for a few seconds but the way he was looking at her was very intense, she felt as he was stripping her body with his very own eyes, yet stared at her as if she had all the answers to the mysteries of life.

She pushed the thought out of her mind and made her way toward her partner-in-modeling. His eyes were lighter by the time she reached him.

"Hey." She smiled in greeting, trying to act as natural as possible. She internally sighed in relief when he gave her a small smile back.

"Hey to you too." He bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck "Listen, I'm sorry for my brother's stup- ...behavior. He tends to get awfully annoying when he's around pretty girls." He rolled his eyes.

Juvia giggled and blushed, he had just called her pretty after all, or so it seemed like it. "It's alright. Juvia doesn't mind Lyon's um- behavior. He's just been a cute gentleman, that's all."

Suddenly, Gray's expression hardened, "I see..." He crossed his arms, his fists tight, and looked at her with irritated eyes. "Well, if you don't mind his company, then why don't you spend more time with him will ya?" He retorted harshly.

Juvia opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was shocked yet not surprised by Gray's attitude. Still, she didn't know why he was always angry with his brother, especially when he was near her. Lyon was nothing but a gentleman to her and her friends, he hasn't done anything wrong to her or offended her in any way. It made no sense whatsoever for Gray to act this way. Why did he had to be so complicated?

"Come on, lovebirds! Take your places and pose for me!" Laxus pointed at the flower bushes lining the paths of the garden and pool. Without looking back at her, Gray walked toward the bushes and even when he turned to face the camera he didn't looked her way.

Juvia bit her lip, rushing toward where Gray stood before Laxus yelled at her to get into position. She turned her back on him, staring straight at the camera.

"Positions! Reflectors guys here and here! You," Laxus pointed to Gray, "Put your arms around her and you," He pointed to her, "Put your hands over his arms. We'll be taking a few shoots with you two and then its individual shoots again."

Juvia nodded and took a deep breath, just when Gray put his arms around her, his fingers softly caressing her skin. She laid her hands over his arms as told and tried to ignore the warmth coming from Gray's body behind her.

"Act natural..." Gray grunted in her ear, giving her shivers down her spine, to which he scoffed.

She closed her eyes, breathed in and breathed out, and opened her eyes. She made have conflicted feelings toward Gray, despite knowing him for only two days, but she learned the hard way to not let her romantic feelings get ahold of her.

She was going to enjoy this shoot, and this day, and not even Gray could ruin it for her.

She has never been so wrong in her life.

* * *

"You were fantastic, Juvia!"

"I'm so proud of you babe!"

"I've never seen you so sexy before!"

Juvia blushed at her friends compliments. The shoot had gone fabulously according to Mirajane; she kept complimenting her modeling skills and how amazing her individual shoots looked. She was very happy that Mira loved her modeling skills despite never been an actual model before. Lyon was amazed by her and kept praising her for been such a beauty and kicking Gray's ass at modeling. She had blushed red and thanked him for his too kind words. All these sweet and honest compliments from everyone actually made her feel hopeful about making modeling her career, even though it was quite impossible. She pushed the thought away and smiled shyly at her friends. "Thanks, girls. Juvia's glad you enjoyed the shoot!"

"Oh we enjoyed it." Cana grinned then smirked, turning her attention to Lucy. "Some more than others. Did you _even_ watch the shoot?"

Lucy blushed red, waving her arms frantically. "Of course I did, Cana! And I did enjoyed it but not because of... that!" She crossed her arms, looking away from them with her cheeks still red.

Levy chuckled, edging closer to Lucy with a smirk. "Oh really? You were pretty happy talking to him..." She wiggled her eyebrows at Lucy who got redder by the second.

"Shut up!"

Juvia giggled, taking a hold of Lucy's hand. "It's okay, Luce. I won't get mad if you told me you enjoyed the shoot because of Natsu."

Lucy frowned, annoyed, and stomped her foot, "But I did enjoyed it! It just got more interesting with Natsu there..."

Cana and Levy chorused "Ha!" And Juvia just laughed as Lucy shouted at them to shut up, her cheeks still very red.

"Aww, Lucy has a crush! And he appears to feel the same way..." Cana lifted her eyebrows twice suggestively.

Lucy was at lost for words for a moment, "T-That's impossible. We only know each other for two days!"

"So?" Levy shrugged, "Love is a strange thing." Juvia couldn't help but agree.

"It's not love!"

"We'll seeeee." Levy and Cana sing-along, making Lucy hide her face in her hands.

"I hate you guys."

"Don't listen to them, Lucy." Juvia wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "They're just trying to get on your nerves. Just ignore them."

Lucy sighed, lifting her face from her hands. "Thanks, Juvia."

"Though, you and Natsu will make such a cute couple."

"I hate you all!"

Cana, Levy and Juvia laughed and proceeded to hug Lucy who pushed them back at first but later gave in and let them hug her. Seconds later, she was hugging them back.

"I'm hungry." Lucy mumbled into the hug.

"Preach, sister." Cana broke the hug and rubbed her belly. "My stomach has been empty for two hours and it needs food ASAP."

"Juvia, you have the free meal card for every restaurant here in the hotel right?" Levy asked.

She nodded and grabbed her purse, searching for her wallet. "Yup. Juvia has it right here... Ugh, wait, I can't find it." She searched in her wallet and then her purse. She sighed, putting her wallet on her purse again. "Juvia left it in the room. You guys go ahead and find a restaurant. Juvia will meet you there in a few minutes."

Lucy nodded, "Oki doki. We'll just take a look at the gardens first and meet you in the lobby."

"Okay. I'll be right back!" Juvia waved at them and walked down the path to the hotel's back entrance. She thanked a man who held the door open for her and made her way toward the elevators. Once she reached them, one of the elevators was closing and she hurried to stop the doors from doing so.

"Wait wait!" She held her hand between the doors and sighed in relief as they opened again. When she looked up though, she gasped.

Standing right in front of her was Gray, his back turned to her.

And he was having a wrestling fight with the lips of a young blonde woman.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hahaha you guys probably hate me right now. Sorry... not sorry. I'm a sucker for Gruvia angst but don't worry i'm not a fan of long-term angst. It's too painful. And to the Lyon fans next chapter will have plenty of Lyon. Also, about the other ships I'm focusing more Gruvia of course but I write along with the flow of the story and if it doesn't fit in the chapter than I'll totally forget about them, so in other words Gale and Jerza will come but very slowly.  
_

**_Thanks for reading and please review!~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	15. Chapter 14

**_And the Oscar for Best Fanfic Writer Goes To... Leonardo Dicaprio because even he is better at updating stories than I am._**

**_I'm very sorry for the delay but I'm super busy right now so I'll try to update as soon as possible so yeah..._**

**_Good News though! Gruvia is coming along! Bad News! This chapter will have a scene that will probably make you burn your eyes so yeah... sorrynotsorry_**

**_Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! _**

**_Without further ado..._**

* * *

Juvia gasped loudly at the scene in front of her, gaining the attention of the couple kissing each other like they were thirsty for one another.

Gray and the young woman turned around, both ready to glare at the person who had interrupted them, but his eyes widen when he saw who it was.

"Juvia?"

"U-um," Juvia stuttered, slowly stepping back from the pair, her eyes stinging. "J-Juvia will j-just take the, um, o-other elevator..."

Juvia smiled quickly at them, ignoring the woman's curious stare and Gray's somewhat mad somewhat shocked look, and spun around on her heels and sprinted toward the next elevator which had just arrived.

"Juvia!"

Ignoring him, she got inside the elevator and slammed the close button. Once she was safe and alone in the elevator did she let a few tears fall. She gasped, biting her lip to hold back the rest of the tears.

Thankfully, the elevator never stopped on another floor so she reached her floor quickly. She hurried down the hall until she was in-front of her suite, inserted the key and entered the suite, shutting the door close behind her. That was when she broke down.

She slid down against the door into the floor, crying and sobbing softly. What was wrong with her? Why was she crying over him? He was nothing important to her right? He wasn't her boyfriend, anyway. Nothing was really going to happen between them, true? Then why was she crying so much?

The truth was that a small part of her hoped, it hoped for at least a chance with Gray. She wanted to get to know him better, become his friend and see how this went from there. She knew it was impossible but she still hoped, she hoped no matter how obvious it was. It was very stupid, it was very wrong, it was very selfish, but, really, can you blame a girl for trying?

But because of trying she got into this mess.

She cried a bit harder, but this time they were both sad tears and angry ones. She was mad at Gray, for seducing her on the shoots and using her for pleasure or whatever he was doing to her. She was mad at that girl he was kissing, which she recognized as Jenny Realight, a famous supermodel, because she got the chance she's been dying to get all this time and now thanks to her she probably never will. She was mad about this whole contest, for choosing her and bringing this stupid drama and heartbreak to her life. But mostly she was mad at herself, mad for ever thinking something would happen between them, for thinking it was possible, for _hoping_.

She sniffed, wiping her tears angrily and whimpered when they didn't stopped flowing. She sniffed again, stood up from her place on the floor and went to her room to get the food card. She saw it on her nightstand and grabbed it, putting it on her purse and throwing it to the bed. She looked through the small closet the hotel provided her and almost ripped the workout clothes from their racks. With those in hand, she made her way to the bathroom and in five minutes she was dressed in her workout clothes.

She tied her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her gym bag and her purse, and left the room in an almost robotic state.

She found her friends on the exact location they texted her and felt a bit guilty when she saw the confused expression on their faces.

"Um, why are you wearing workout clothes, Juvs?" Lucy asked confused, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yeah, it's not like we're gonna burn calories as we eat or something." Cana frowned in confusion.

"Yeah." Levy nodded, frowning in confusion as well

Juvia sighed and smiled guiltily, "Sorry guys but... Juvia wants to let off some steam and calm down a bit..."

Levy caught immediately, as always. "Something happened between you and Gray didn't?" Cana and Lucy narrowed their eyes at her, ready to take some action if necessary.

Juvia bit her lip and nodded, "Juvia... Juvia caught him kissing another girl...and it was Jenny Realight..."

Lucy and Levy gasped, while Cana looked very very pissed.

"That fucking bastard banging every model he can get his hands on..."

"Cana, not helping." Lucy scolded, moving toward Juvia and embracing her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Juvia. I hate seeing you so heartbroken."

Juvia sniffed, biting her lip. "I guess Juvia hoped too much..."

"There's nothing wrong with hope!" Levy interjected, hugging her as well. "Just like there's nothing wrong with making mistake every once in awhile. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, but you're strong and you'll forget about him eventually. You're a warrior Juvia and never forget that." Juvia smiled a little. Levy always knew what to say, she was such a wise girl and she loved her so much.

"Thank you, Levy. That made Juvia feel better." She slowly pushed her friends away. "But despite the fact that I want to spend more time with you guys, I... I need some time alone..." The girls looked at her with sympathy for her and anger for Gray, but they nodded and promised to cheer her up once she got back from the gym.

Juvia smiled, her eyes teary, and hugged them once again. She seriously couldn't have asked for greater friends, or better yet, sisters. She handed Levy the card, waved goodbye to her friends and turned around toward the gym. She took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

Looks like the old Juvia is going back home.

* * *

"May I ask what the hell was that?" Jenny raised one eyebrow, her stare curious.

Gray breathed deeply and exhaled. He was one huge asshole. Why did he had to throw himself at Jenny here when he knew of the risks of Juvia finding them?! And why the hell does it matter?! They're not dating or anything. They are _nothing_. She's _nothing_ to him.

_Or so you think..._

"It's nothing." He ran a hand through his hair and slammed his floor button. Jenny was still looking at him curiously but she just shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, is the offer still on?" She grinned wickedly.

He shouldn't, though. He shouldn't keep taking advantage of her to fulfill his needs. He enjoys having a woman on his bed like the next man but he still had manners. Its just not right, especially when all he could think about was a certain blue haired girl...

Jenny's grin faltered a bit when she noticed his small hesitation but he was quick to act with a kiss on her lips. "Hell yeah."

She grinned wider and kissed him full on the mouth, bringing him closer to her body till their chest touched. He kissed her back with the same fervor. As soon as they reached his floor, he pulled away and grabbed her hand, immediately leading her to his room.

Once inside his suite, he pulled her by the waist and kissed her hungrily, earning a moan from her. He felt her hands go inside his shirt and crawl up to his abs to his chest. He took a step back to get rid of his jacket and let her take off his shirt. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard, she moaning in approval.

He stopped kissing her, earning a frustrated groan from her which soon turned to one of pleasure when he stared kissing her neck, sucking and biting anywhere his mouth could find. Her hands went up to his hair, where she pulled hard on his black locks. He groaned, taking hold of her thighs, which she understood and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grasped her thighs tight and slammed her on the nearest wall. She gasped on his mouth, and he took advantage and slipped his tongue inside. She groaned, fighting him with her tongue for dominance. He moaned, intertwining his fingers on her hair thinking how much he would love if this hair was blue and have the owner of said hair wrap her legs around his waist and hear her say his name in her adorable squeaky embarrassed voice-

He gasped, pulling hastily away from Jenny.

Jenny stared at him, blinking twice like she couldn't believe what was happening before speaking, "What the hell Gray?!"

Gray looked away, running a hand through his hair. "N-nothing." He turned his gaze back to her, "You know what forget it." He kissed her abruptly when he saw her mouth open to speak. He wasn't in the mod right now to talk about anything and he wasn't gonna.

"Mmm... Gray... Gray, stop!" Jenny pushed him away, and this time he was the one surprised. She sighed, running a hand through her already messy hair. "Look, I know how much you hate to talk about your feelings and shit but that doesn't mean that I didn't noticed."

He gulped, narrowing his eyes. "Noticed what?"

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Oh please, it was obvious you cared about that stupid girl who caught us on the elevator."

Gray scoffed, laying her feet back on the ground. He walked toward the coffee table where a bottle of whiskey stood. He always brought a secret stock of alcohol in case Erza prohibited him from drinking. "You're insane that's what you are." He filled a juice cup with whiskey and drank from it.

"Oh really?" Jenny crossed her arms, slowly walking toward him. "Then why did you called for her after she left? The Gray I know couldn't care less about a girl walking in on him making out with another girl."

Gray shrugged, his naked back still facing her. "She's my co-worker. I didn't wanted her to think I will take advantage of her or anything in the future."

Jenny laughed in delight, like she has just gotten the answers to end world hunger. "So she's your co-worker? I should of have known! But let's be honest I was busy stuffing my face in yours." Gray raised an eyebrow despite knowing she couldn't see him. "Oh my god, I can't believe that Gray Fullbuster is actually concerned about a girl who he isn't fucking. On second thought you don't even care about them either so this is new." She chuckled.

Gray tightened his jaw, slamming his cup in the coffee table and spinning around to face her. "Did you seriously called me a man-whore?"

She shrugged, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger. "Not really. Just saying that you like to fuck girls. Exhibit A standing right in front of you." She blew him a kiss, but he still glared at her. She sighed, "Alright alright, enough with the jokes. My point is that you care for that girl and don't even fucking deny it. I can read people like a book, and for once I could read you." He looked away from her, his hands on his jeans pockets tightened into fists.

Jenny smiled widely, "I rest my case." She walked toward him and kissed him on the cheek. "You might be great in bed, but I will _never_ take a girl's man. Especially when he isn't even interested in me anymore." Gray looked at her now, ready to apologize for taking advantage of her but she stopped him by putting one finger on his lips.

"Don't worry, hun. I'm not sad or angry. I was losing interest in you anyway. I always like a new shiny penny." She grinned wickedly.

Gray scoffed and rolled his eyes, but inside he was relieved. Jenny was actually a good friend and he didn't wanted to ruin a friendship because of his idiotic desires for another girl. "You might as well be with Loke, then."

Jenny's eyes brighten, "Loke de León?! He's here?! Oh that's more than a shiny new penny alright." He laughed as she practically ran out of his suite, but not before waving him goodbye. "Bye Graaay! Break the girl's heart and I'll break your manhood along with Mirajaneee!"

His eyes widen at the threat, Mirajane and Jenny together was the worst combination ever and you never _ever_ want them working along together.

Gray slumped on his couch, staring at the ceiling, pondering on what he should do next. He wasn't ready for any type of relationship, especially one with his co-worker. It has only been three days and that girl has him already wrapped around her little delicate finger. Hell, she even has _his brother_ wrapped around her little finger.

He didn't know what he was feeling, Jenny might think he does but he doesn't. He only feels a strange attraction to the woman and wants her all to himself but why?! Why would he want that woman in specific when there's thousand more out there? It just doesn't make sense to him. It has never been that way with him, and now suddenly he feels the need to be someone's other half? What the hell was that. Maybe he was turned on by the way she looks in her swimsuits? How sexy she looks in it? Maybe that's why he's all over her now?

He rubbed his face with both hands, drawing to a conclusion. He will find Juvia, apologize for the incident and invite her to dinner. Friendly and simple. No bikinis, no intimidating touches, no nothing. Maybe this would wake him up and he'll realize that he was just turned on by her and not really as interested as he exaggerated to be.

Gray stood up from the couch, going straight to his room to find a shirt to wear. After finding a simple black T-shirt, he slipped it on and headed toward the door to leave, determined to prove his mind and heart wrong.

But first, he gotta find a certain blue-haired woman.

* * *

_Can you feel, Can you feel my heaaart?_

Juvia mumbled the song as she continued to exercise on the elliptical machine, gripping the handles and moving her arms back and forth while her feet moved along with it in circles.

_Can you help the hopeless? Well, I'm begging on my knees. Can you save my bastard soul? Will you wait for me?_

She worked a bit faster, her arms going back and forth faster.

_I'm sorry brothers, So sorry lovers, Forgive me father, I love you mother_

She slowed down a little but still continued with her fast movements.

_Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel my heaart?_

She suddenly stopped, realizing she had taking speed because of the rhythm of the music. She sighed, adjusting her ponytail before getting down from the exercise machine. She picked up her towel and her bottle of water, taking a sip right away from it. She wiped away the sweat from her face and neck and sat on the nearest bench, looking around the gym.

Lucky for her, the gym was practically empty, which is a surprise since most people do exercise on the afternoon after work. The only ones on the gym were her and two men, both of them too distracted lifting weights to notice her presence there.

The gym was a big room, full of different machines and equipment for different types of exercises. Some walls had mirrors while others didn't, those had the water fountains on the wall.

She smiled at the familiar surroundings, yet felt her stomach twist at the not-so-pretty memories of her past.

Juvia shook her head, shaking the thoughts away from her head. She was a different person now, no more the emotionless woman everyone used to fear back then.

She swallowed a gulp of water when she saw the two men leave the gym, flexing their muscles at each other and arguing who had the best ones. She rolled her eyes, picking up her gym bag and ready to go when something cylinder caught her eye.

A punching bag.

It's been years since the last time she worked with a punching bag, she would always tried to ignored it when she went to the gym yet she always felt tempted to punch it at the same time. She wasn't fond of the results she had gain from it. It worked as a self-defense really well of course, but she would never forget the pain she had inflicted with her punches to whoever messed with her back then. She had been, and still is, very skilled at hand-to-hand combat and it was very hard to hide it, she didn't wanted people to raise question about her ability and where she learned it.

Juvia stared at the punching bag with longing, despite the fact that a part of her hated it with all her guts. She bit her lip, looking around to check if anybody else was in the gym. It was empty.

Slowly, she lowered her gym bag and knelt on the ground. From the inside the bag, she took a roll of hand wraps and started to roll up her hands with it. Once she was finished she put it back on the bag, stood up, and made her way toward the punching bag.

She gently ran her fingers over the punching bag and closed her eyes, dark memories from her past playing back like a record inside her mind. A bloody man, his face full of bruises and cuts, a nasty slash on his chest and belly, his lifeless eyes staring straight at her soul...

She gasped, jumping a foot back from the punching bag. She breathed heavily and ran a hand over her face. It was always the same reaction. She'll be tempted to use the punching bag and will go confident toward it but the second she touched the damn thing that same image will come and haunt her. She felt her eyes swell up with tears and she rubbed them hard, hoping that they'll just disappear and leave her be. She had shed enough tears for a man, she will not shed more for another.

"Either you don't know how to use it or you just like to stare at things."

Juvia jumped a foot in the air at the familiar voice, spinning around to see a very familiar white-haired man.

"Lyon-san?"

"Please," Lyon smiled his charming smile. "Call me Lyon, I'm not that old you know." He winked and she blushed, both embarrassed and flustered.

"S-Sorry Lyon." Juvia pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear. "A-Anyway, why are you doing here?"

Lyon gestured to himself, or rather the gym clothes he was wearing, a light gray undershirt and blue shorts. "Well, just like you I have to keep my body fit or else I'm out of the modeling business." Juvia nodded, slightly blushing because of his very marked muscles.

"It must be more tough for you though."

Lyon snorted, walking toward the nearest pull up bar and jumped a bit to reach the pole, taking hold of it and started to do pull ups. "It's worse for us physically. Us men, I mean... It's always gym 24/7...Unless we're on break though." He grunted, still doing pull ups as Juvia watched in awe. "Some of us don't like to go to the gym and so we build our own gym... Gray hates gym... He brings his own equipment to hotels or trips." He stopped, after like 45 pull ups, and jumped down, turning around to look at her with no signs of sweat at all. "Me, on the other hand, love to go to gyms in case I stumble upon beautiful girls as yourself." He smirked charmingly, earning a blush from Juvia.

"U-Um, t-thank you I g-guess."

"No need to thank me. I only speak the truth." He winked at her, making her even more flustered, and walked toward the pec deck, sitting down and grabbing each pole on the side, stretching his arms to his chest then back. "Anyway," He began, "May I ask what were you doing staring at the punching bag? If you're comfortable answering, of course." He flashed her a quick smile before concentrating on his physical work-out.

She bit her lip nervously, gently unwrapping the hand wraps from her hands. "Um, Juvia just wanted to try something new but punching... isn't really her thing." It was half-truth, though. She didn't like lying to Lyon since he's been so nice with her but when it involves the past of someone like her lying is necessary most of the time.

"No kidding." He chuckled, still stretching his arms back and forth. "You're too nice and adorable to actually punch someone."

Juvia laughed nervously, "Yeah, too nice... but that still doesn't mean that I won't punch anyone who deserves it, though." She shrugged.

Lyon laughed, "And yet you're still feisty. I like adorable and feisty women." Juvia blushed deep red and looked away, she heard Lyon's deep and soft laughter.

"E-Eh, L-Lyon is doing t-this on purpose to fluster Juvia." She puffed her cheeks, cupping them with her hands and felt them very warm.

Lyon grinned and chuckled, slowing his stretching and finally breaking some sweat. "Maybe, but only because you look really cute when flustered. And like I said, I like adorable women."

She groaned and glared at Lyon as her cheeks grew impossibly warmer, Lyon laughed loudly and stood up, grabbing his gym bag from the floor that he must of have dropped when he got here. He took out his cold water bottle of water, wrapped his hands around it, and after a few seconds dropped it on his bag and cupped Juvia's cheek with his cold hands.

Juvia squeaked at the cold touch and her eyes widen at the gestured. "Are your cheeks cooling down now?" He was staring at her straight in the eyes, with a kind of endearing and something else she couldn't understand. She couldn't help but feel another pair of eyes on her or maybe she was too flustered to think properly. Lyon's stare was getting intense and she looked away, feeling her cheeks warm again but because of Lyon's cold hands it stopped.

"U-um yeah, t-thanks L-Lyon..." She didn't turned to look at him, but if she did, she would of seen the disappointed expression on his face, but it was gone in second.

"Anything for you, Juvia." This time she did turned to look at him and saw him grinning. She smiled shyly in reply and spun around to get her forgotten gym bag near the punching bag, feeling his eyes watching her every move. Trying not to blush again, she unzipped the bag and threw the hand wraps back inside it, standing up to say goodbye to Lyon.

"Well, um, it was very nice to see you again but Juvia hasn't eaten yet, so yeah." Juvia smiled, ready to turn around and leave when Lyon grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, let me invite you to dinner instead." He suggested, his eyes hopeful.

Juvia mumbled nonsense for a moment before actually replying, "B-But Juvia doesn't want to disturb your work-out."

Lyon waved it off, "I can just continue tomorrow. I have this whole week free so I can eat and work-out whenever I want."

Juvia pondered over it. It's not that she didn't like Lyon, it's just that he was a reminder of his brother and she really wanted to forget about him for today. Yet the girls probably finished eating already, she'll have to check her phone to confirm it, and she wasn't a fan of eating all alone in a restaurant and Lyon was been so nice and sweet with her...

"Come on, please. Just for tonight." Lyon slightly pleaded, his eyes shining with hope. How could she say no to that face?

Juvia smiled, "Okay, I'll join you."

Lyon grinned widely, a beautiful sight Juvia couldn't deny. "Great! My treat and no excuses." Juvia raised her hands in surrender and giggled, Lyon joining her later and together both of them walked around the hotel looking for a nice restaurant to have dinner at.

Maybe today didn't turned out to be so bad after all.

* * *

It was nine o' clock when they finally left the restaurant, both of them still laughing and enjoying each others company. Juvia had made the right choice to say yes to dinner, she never had so much fun with another guy before. Lyon was a complete gentleman and not once did he pushed her when he asked her about her family and she froze. When she answered that she was an orphan, he just nodded and changed the subject, telling her a few stories about his family and Gray. Even though the point of this dinner was to forget about him it was nice to know a little about his childhood and all, but Lyon made sure to be the star of the story instead of his asshole brother as he puts it. He's not wrong though.

And so they talked and talked, while eating of course, and talked and talked for hours till Juvia remembered she had another shoot tomorrow. Lyon had cursed under his breath and apologized for keeping her distracted for too long but she had assured him that it was all alright since she was having fun. He didn't stopped smiling after that.

"Juvia has to say that she never had this much fun at dinner before." She grinned, looking to the side to see Lyon with the same expression.

"Then I'm so very honored to be the person to inflict such feelings." He slightly vowed and she giggled at his prince-like manners, earning her a wink from him. Together, they walked toward the elevators.

Lyon pressed the button and waited beside her. "Which floor are you on?"

"The 20th floor."

Lyon chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Of course you are. Mirajane will never allow for a fan to be below the others."

Juvia blushed slightly and smiled, "She's so nice and sweet."

Lyon snorted, "Yeah but when she gets mad she's the devil's incarnation. Not a pretty sight at all."

"You must of have angered her pretty bad to get her _t__hat_ mad." She giggled.

Lyon sweatdropped, "Oh, believe me I wasn't the only one. It was a group of male models, the guys you saw today at the shoot? It was them, me and Gray. We wanted to get some drinks and have fun for once. Mirajane said we couldn't because of diet and blah blah blah. We were getting a bit tired with the diet and so we started arguing with her. Let's just say we said the wrong things and we didn't drink for three months afraid that Mirajane will hurt us again. We still don't know how we survived that monster though."

Juvia laughed loudly just as the elevator arrived. They were about to step in when they saw who was coming out of the elevator, a pair of pissed off dark eyes glaring at them both.

"So you two finally left the gym huh?"

Juvia's eyes widen, staring back at the dark eyes with shocked. He couldn't possibly be the eyes she felt...

"G-Gray?"

* * *

**A/N: **_MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I wanna know how many of you cringed or screamed or skipped it in disgust the Gray/Jenny scene. Also j__ust to be clear Lyvia is my Brotp so don't worry guys, still Gruvia OTP here._

**_Thanks for reading and please review!~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	16. Chapter 15

_**I_'_M BACK FROM THE HUGE PILES OF HOMEWORK!**_  
_**Honestly, I have so many work I barely have time for myself. But in two weeks I'm finiiiisheeeed. Yet, I might only update in June since I'm going on vacation in July for 20 days and I'm not bringing my computer with me. I'll try to write at least two chapters before I leave so not to leave you guys waiting. Also...**_

_**HAPPY ONE YEAR TO SWIMSUIT AND LONG LEGS!**_

_**I can't believe its been a year since I uploaded this story and look how far it has come. 278 follows, 202 favorites and 209 reviews. All thanks to you guys. You have no idea how glad I am that you have enjoyed and loved this story and it just how makes me happy that my writing has made you guys happy (and suffer MWUAHHAHA and there's more to come ;)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"G-Gray?"

Completely ignoring her, he turned his angry gaze at Lyon. "Bet you had quite the fun tonight?"

Lyon, totally unfazed by Gray's anger, smirked at his younger brother. "As matter of fact, yes. We both did. Right, Juvia?"

Juvia softly gasped when Gray's eyes meet hers. She slightly coward a little under his stare, "U-Um, yes, we had fun tonight."

Lyon smiled at her reply and turned to face Gray, a victory grin on his lips. "See? She actually enjoyed my company and my charms. No excuses of her been uncomfortable when near me."

Juvia stared at Gray, her eyes slightly narrowing. Did Gray actually said that to Lyon...?

Gray tsked, "Whatever. I don't care how much you two enjoyed tonight. But I do care about Juvia getting enough sleep. Tomorrow's shoot is exactly at 10 in the morning and we need to be there before 8."

She frowned in confusion, "Why is the shoot so early?" She had expected to be faced with another angry stare but to her surprise he looked a bit more relax when she talked to him without Lyon's interference.

"Supposedly a heavy rain is gonna hit Crocus at noon tomorrow. Mira just contacted me and told me that Laxus doesn't wanna waste time so he scheduled the shoot in the morning, hoping that the rain doesn't come early though. They told me to find you and tell you about it." His voice got bitter at the end, confirming Juvia's suspicions. He had seen Lyon cooling her cheeks back at the gym. She blushed at the memory and shook her head, thanking Gray for informing her about the changes of schedule. "No prob." He was eyeing her cheeks suspiciously which made her blush more but out of embarrassment.

"Well, thanks for informing Juvia, Gray, and since you have completed your duty you can go back to where you came from." Lyon said, smirking at Gray's pissed off expression.

"Who the hell do you think you are bossing me arou-"

_Is it too late now to say sorry?_

Gray was caught off by Lyon's phone ringing. He, along with Juvia, blinked at the ringtone. Gray wasn't surprised at all, his brother doesn't have the greatest taste in music and that's a fact, but Juvia was quite surprise to know that Lyon's ringtone was a Justin Bieber song.

"Shit, it's Jura." Lyon groaned as soon as he saw the caller ID. He slide the answer slide and answered, "Could you give me a minute, Jura?... It's just a minute!... Alright, I'll make it quick." He hit the mute button and looked up at Juvia apologetically. "Sorry Juvia but I can't just ignore this call and sadly I have to leave you with this butthead." Gray glared daggers at him. Juvia smiled and assured it was okay, even though it wasn't because she didn't know how she was gonna face Gray, especially now with him so pissed at Lyon.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Juvia." As if things couldn't get more intense, Lyon leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, making her squeak in surprise. She blushed red as Lyon winked at her, earning a growl from a specific someone behind her.

"Just get out and answer the damn phone, dickhead!" Gray slightly growled at Lyon, which only made his grin wider but he still spun around and left, answering his phone and sitting on one of the couches in the lobby.

An awkward silence followed between the two of them, with Juvia biting her lip and Gray running his hand through his hair.

"W-Want me to walk you to your room?" Gray winced at his stutter. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Juvia shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "If you want to, though I'm guessing you have more important things to do." The last part came out bitter without her meaning to, she was slightly angry that Gray drove off Lyon when she was finally having a good time that day.

Gray's eyes widen slightly at her tone then he rubbed his face with one hand, "Look Juvia we need to talk-"

"Just walk me to my room please. I'm not in the mood for talking right now." She sighed tiredly, already feeling exhausted with Gray's presence so near. She knew it was because she was holding her emotions inside and trying not to explode in his face.

Gray huffed and nodded, pressing the elevator button. "If you say so..."

She thanked him quietly, sighing in relief, and waited with him for the elevator.

Unfortunately, the whole elevator ride went without stops leaving them alone with an uncomfortable silence.

Once they arrived at their floor, they stepped out without a word and walked down the hall to her room, still in silence. When they reached her suite, she turned around to thank him for accompanying her but was caught off by him.

"Juvia, we really need to talk."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she gulped, turning her head to the side to stare at the doorknob. "Juvia already told Gray that she wasn't in the mood for talking."

He sighed, "I know and I understand, but I... I want to apologize for been such an asshole and about the elevator incident-"

"Gray, please sto-"

"No, Juvia." Gray interrupted her, his voice determined. "You need to listen-"

"Please, Gray-"

"-because I'm really sorry an-"

"Shut up!"

Gray slammed his mouth shut, mentally punching himself for pushing her to talk. It was when she finally stared at him that he noticed she was on the verge of tears. His eyes widen, "Juvia what-"

"You think this is about that stupid show you pulled off in the elevator?!" She sniffed, "or how you've been treating me like shit? I've been treated like shit before so I'm quite used it." She informed coldly. He blinked at the incredulous thought of Juvia been treated like that before when she was practically an angel. "This is about the fact that you said that you wanted us to be _friends_ and yet y-you treat me this way l-like I'm just some playtoy to fulfill your s-stupid desires." He winced visibly at the last statement, already feeling the guilt take over his body. If he thought he had been feeling guilty before he was dead wrong, it didn't compare to this strong sensation of guilt that was bound to drag him down to his knees.

She pursed her lip together, holding the sobs that threaten to escape. A few tears managed to slide down her cheeks and she wiped them furiously, wishing she had better self-control of her emotions. She hadn't completely lied to Gray, but she wasn't completely honest either. She couldn't just tell him straight away that she was growing feelings for him without scaring him off.

She took hold of the doorknob and held to it tightly, sniffing. "Juvia thinks it's better if Gray just leaves. She's tired and as you said yourself I need enough sleep for tomorrow."

Gray sighed and ran a hand across his face, feeling dead tired. He _was_ the biggest asshole in the world of assholes. Juvia was an angel, and he had been using her exactly like she said he had. He hadn't just treating her like shit he had touched and satisfied himself with her reactions and her soft skin under his fingertips. And now she couldn't even stand his presence. He didn't deserve her or her friendship, at all.

"Fine, but please hear this first. You were right, you _are_ right. What I did was very but very fucking wrong of me to do so. I know sorry won't cut it because you deserve better than that but please...please know that I'm truly but deeply sorry." He gulped when he saw her eyes shine with fresh new tears. He didn't broke their stare. "You can hate me all you want, I'll understand. But just know that I'm genuinely sorry." He huffed, sliding his hands inside his jeans pockets, and spun around to leave. When he was a few feet away from her room, he felt a small delicate hand on his arm.

He looked over his shoulder to see Juvia looking at him dead in the eye. "Do you mean it?" She murmured softly, her eyes shining with what he had dreaded to see, fear and hope. Fear of rejection and hope for acceptance. He knew that look very well, he had experienced it himself back with his teacher in his childhood, right before her...

What shook him the most was that he could see in her eyes that this, this innocent sweet angel had been the victim of such negative feelings before in her life. She had been rejected in the past, and left with hopes of acceptance no matter the person or place. Even when you have thousands of friends or finally part of a family the feeling always lingers. It was almost painful for him to recall those feelings, he couldn't even imagine her going through this kind of pain.

He turned around completely, facing her and grabbing the hand that was still in his arm. Staring at her dead in the eyes, he said, "Is Bon Jovi the best rock band in the history of rock?"

Juvia blinked once, twice, before breaking into a smile, laughing at his lame attempt to say yes.

Gray smiled proudly as she continued to giggle, glad for once that he _finally_ made her laugh.

"I will say yes buuut..." Juvia chuckled and bit her lip, holding back a smile. "AC-DC is also the best sooo..."

"What?" Gray scoffed, feigning offense. "No fucking way. They're awesome but Bon Jovi is better." He laid a hand to his chest dramatically, "You wound me, Juvia. Wound. Me."

Juvia laughed, making Gray smile to himself, and after pondering for awhile about it, she got on her tip toes and kissed Gray on the cheek. "Apology accepted."

Gray froze, caught by complete surprise, and blushed pink. He cleared his throat, noticing Juvia hiding a smile, and nodded, staring at her gratefully. "Thank you... I _am_ sorry, you know."

Juvia nodded, staring down at the ground. "Juvia knows... She could see it in your eyes that you meant it. I'm sorry for yelling at you I shoul-"

"Oh hell no, don't you _dare_ apologize." He growled softly, lifting her chin so she could look at him in the eye. "This is nowhere near your fault, understand? I'm the one to blame, you have done absolutely nothing wrong. If I were you I wouldn't even finish that fucking sentence."

Juvia gaped at him, her cheeks red, and slowly nodded. He nodded, satisfied, and let go of her chin, "Good. Now go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

She nodded hastily, her ponytail bouncing up and down. "H-Hai! Good night, Gray!" She smiled, turning around toward her room, a jump here and there in her step.

Gray smiled to himself, shaking his head at the woman's childish behavior and continued his walk to his room. During the way his thoughts were filled with the blue-haird girl who he was glad he had fixed their little friendship with. Yet, he doesn't understand why, the feeling of gratefulness went way deeper than that. He does not only feel relief, he feels a deep warmth inside him, a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time, so long that he had almost forgotten the feeling of it.

He had felt the comfort of warmness before of course, with his friends and family, especially when his father practically came back from the dead but that had been a different kind of warmth. It was an i'm-not-alone-anymore kind of warmth, this one is different. It was very close to the warmth he had felt with the two most important wome-

He abruptly stopped, the shock of the sudden thought taking control of his body. It made no sense. Juvia was only his _friend_. This was the whole point of going out to find her. To reconcile with her and be friends, that's it. No more, no less. All the feelings he had been feeling were because of the stupidity of fucking guy hormones, any men would go crazy with that kind of body. So why, why on hell was he still feeling the same fucking thing plus this new warmth?

He rubbed his face, taking his key card out and opening the door to his room.

He was tired. Emotionally tired. He couldn't explain any of this, this fucking connection with her, this need for her, need for her warmth, her silly personality even if it is too cheerful and cheesy for him, her love for rock music, her obvious wonder of flowers, her embarrassed squeaks and blushes, _every fucking thing_ about her drives him insanely crazy.

And it's been only _four days_!

If Erza was here she would have told him, "A lot can happen in a short amount of days", and even though she had said it with the parable that bad things can happen any second now (which he believe wholeheartedly) he couldn't help but think that there might be a deeper meaning to that.

He slumped down on the bed, his shirt already gone, and groaned to his pillow.

His plan was totally _not _going as he had planned. He would have to suck it up, wait for this week to end and everything would go back to normal. It doesn't matter if they stay friends, they won't have time to see each other since she would go back to college and he would be working all the time with litte breaks here and there. The thought ache him a bit more than he would like but it had to be done. He wasn't gonna give up his career just to meet up with a girl 24/7.

All he had to do is survive this week with her and he would be back to his routine. He can do it, after all he had survived a full year living with Natsu as his roommate. How hard could four more days be?

* * *

**A/N:** _Well this wasn't my best chapter and honestly I think it was kind of weak? I'll let you guys be the judges. Next chapter we will jump to the final day of the shooting. We'll see of course how does four days went for Juvia and Gray but this story is much more than the shooting (spoiler much?) So yeah the story isn't near yet over, it's going to get better and better and angsty and angsty hehehe_

**_Thanks for reading and please review~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Hey guys. _**

**_Not gonna bother with excuses. Huge Writer's block. So after the spoilers and all this drama in the Gruvia fandom, I actually got inspired again and continued to write this chapter. This isn't a happy Gruvia chapter, it has angst as well but its... healthier than Mashima (obviously) but yeah I wanted to post it today to distract you guys for a moment. This chapter is mostly from Juvia's POV and I made sure she finished this chapter happy and not sad. Lots of Angst and Brotp's on this chapter. ENJOY!~_**

* * *

Gray had made lots of mistakes in his life, bad ones, stupid ones, meaningless ones, wise ones, etc. But this, this gotta be the worst mistake he's ever done in his entire life. And it's probably the one where he thought he could go casually four days with Juvia as his partner-in-modeling.

Damn in those four days, everything, _everything_ he had been trying to avoid raised like a fucking tsunami inside him. After their talk in the hallway Gray has been more friendly toward her and has taking her a few times to Starbucks to have a nice and normal conversation. It was also to keep her company since her friends had to leave the next day because they forgot they had an essay due Monday and they hadn't brought their computers with them. Juvia had been a bit sad but completely understood and send them off in a taxi.

Since then it has been Juvia and him, and a utterly annoying Lyon trying to get Juvia's attention as much as possible, and sometimes it worked, which pissed him off a lot but he would never admit it. He also had introduced her to Sting and Rogue, to which she got along really well. Surprisingly, she became great friends with Natsu as well as with Loke, who loved to flirt with her whenever he was in the room, though he knew he meant no harm.

And that's when it all started to go downhill.

Because there she was, hanging out with his friends like they had been friends all their lives, and it sent a deep warmth inside him that took him by complete surprise. It felt sort of a relief kind of warmth, as in her been accepted by his friends as their friend as well meant he could be with her. Not, that he actually cared. Then came his brother with his "charms" and shit will appear and steal her attention from him, which made him feel...jealous. Jealous. Gray Fullbuster doesn't get jealous, he doesn't give a shit of what other people have or could have. But apparently he gives a shit about someone's attention...

And then came the shoots, the motherfucking _bikini_ shoots where Juvia appeared to lot hotter and sexier with every section they took. If he knew better he would think Lisanna was behind this, after all Mirajane was her sister and she's pretty sneaky when it comes to matchmaking. Not, that he gave a shit about that. It's just how that devil woman is.

His desire and want for her increased more than what he had actually planned, which makes sense since all his plans never seem to work, at all. He knew there was no way out of it except wait for the shoot to end once and for all. And so he waited and waited, but at the same time dreaded and dreaded the final day, because even though he could deny his feelings all he wanted he still cared for Juvia and wanted to keep that friendship with her.

During those four days, the time they spent together in Starbucks talking and talking about their lives and non-sense, they got to know each other better, Gray got to _know_ Juvia better, that she was indeed an angel yet the kind that will destroy Heaven and Hell to protect her friends and those she loved. She was too sweet and kind, shy and polite, very smart and clever, rockster and fighter, chef and artist, all those great things yet sadly an orphan.

Once upon a time he was an orphan as well, but that changed a few years ago. Still, the pain of it will always linger in his mind and heart, and it wasn't the best feeling in the world. Fear of rejection and Hope for acceptance. That's why he saw that look in her eyes when he turned his back on her, she was afraid he had lied and that he will leave.

_Yet I'm planning to do that after this week..._

He had shook the thought away and continued his afternoon coffee with Juvia and their nights at the bar.

And today all of that was ending.

He woke up too early for his liking, not finding much sleep anyway, and decided to go get breakfast before anyone woke up first.

But his luck is so great that it so happened that the only person in the restaurant at 6 in the morning was no other than Juvia. She was seated on one of the tables near the windows looking out to the gardens, her back was to him. He pondered for a good while if he'll take a risk and eat here with her or just go to his room and order room service.

Unfortunately, his body choose to act on his own before his mind could decide what to do. His legs drew him closer to her table, stopping when he was standing beside her.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, been lost with the sight of the gardens in the morning, and blushed in slight embarrassment.

"G-Gray! You startled me." She pressed a hand to her chest, which Gray involuntarily followed before drawing his gaze away. He chuckled and sat on the chair in front of her.

"Sorry. Just surprised to see you here this early."

"Juvia could say the same to you." Juvia chuckled nervously, he lifted an eyebrow at that, despite himself feeling the same way.

"Couldn't sleep well. What about you?" He asked, leaning back on his chair to look at her better.

Juvia bit her lip, shifting a bit on her seat. "Same reasons. Juvia is just..." She shook her head, "nevermind."

"Oh no, you're not leaving me hanging. Tell me what's bothering you much." He was a bit surprised with his words, he's not one to stick his nose in other people's business. But he wanted to know what was really bothering her and do whatever he could to help her, make her feel better.

She scratched her cheek, staring down at the ground. "Eh, Juvia...Juvia is just... I'm sad that... She's sad that this, the shoot, is, um, ending..." She bit her lip again, still staring down at the ground, this time with a sadness in her eyes.

His previous thoughts of leaving her after today came back, this time in a wave of insufferable guilt. It was like someone had just gripped his heart tightly, squeezing the life out of it. He suddenly lost his appetite and asked for a coffee to a passing waitress, who happily complied. He turned his attention back to Juvia, sighing softly.

"Yeah...same here." He half lied, leaning his elbows on the table. Juvia looked surprised at his response, as well as relieved, which made him a bit more guiltier for lying, even if part of it was true.

"Oh...well, good to know Juvia isn't the only one." She smiled shyly, grabbing her cup of orange juice and taking a sip. Gray nodded slightly, not knowing what else to say, and was glad when the waitress arrived with his coffee.

She set his coffee on the table, "Here is your coffee, sir." She laid her hand on his biceps unnecessarily, gave a very sweet smile and left to attend other clients.

Gray raised an eyebrow, scoffing. "One day I'm gonna sue the employees here, including the guys." He laughed a bit, turning his gaze back to Juvia, her shyness replaced with sort of pissed off look.

"Juvia wouldn't blame you. They deserve it." She stated matter-of-factly, shrugging and picking up her fork to eat a fruit from her plate.

Gray looked at her closely, and slowly smirked. "Is someone, dare I say, jealous?"

Juvia gasped, "What?! No! W-Why would Juvia be jealous of a-anyway?" She chuckled nervously, and Gray immediately knew she was lying. Between the two of them, Gray wasn't the only one with jealous thoughts. He had noticed her glaring at the backs of the women who intentionally ignored her presence to either checked him out or talked to him. He won't lie and say he didn't enjoyed it a bit, knowing that he wasn't the only with those kind of thoughts, but sometimes it went a bit out of hand 'cause she would glare too much but he knew she meant no harm.

"Okay, okay, just saying." Gray smirked, lifting his cup of coffee to his lips. "Though, you're right. No need to be jealous. She doesn't have the pleasure of touching Gray Fullbuster."

To say he was amused by her response was an understatement. Juvia had been finishing her orange juice and as he finished his sentence she choked on her juice, eyes wide and coughing, her face cherry red.

He grinned widely when she regained her composure and glared at him though he knew she didn't meant at all. "Gray! Don't tease Juvia like that!" She crossed her arms across her chest.

Gray laughed, raising the cup of coffee to his lips again, taking a long sip and watched as Juvia kept glaring and pouting at him. He couldn't deny that the sight was cute and adorable. "You can glare at me all you want, but I won't stop teasing you."

She huffed, puffing her cheeks, still pouting, "Gray is mean." He shrugged, taking another long sip of his coffee, and smirked as she puffed out her cheeks in defeat and finished her orange juice. She picked her phone up from the table, turned it on and sighed when she saw the time. "It's still early, Juvia will go to her room to sleep." She smiled apologetically at him, grabbing her purse and standing up from her chair.

And for some reason Gray couldn't let her leave.

"Wait." Gray set his cup down, looking up at Juvia who stopped with a confusion frown on her face. He cleared his throat, feeling a bit insecure for a reason, "You know... It's our last day. Might as well make it last?" He turned his head to the windows as a warmth spread across his cheeks.

He didn't see her blush and smile softly at him before she dropped her purse on the table and sat on her previous chair. He turned his head as she sat back down, staring as she smiled at him and propped her head on both her hands.

"Fine, Juvia will stay." She smiled that smile that seemed to light the whole room, it took a second for him to realize he was staring, shaking his head and giving a small smile back.

"Good." He replied, feeling his heart clench with guilt at the words, knowing he'll do anything but that. "So, you told me that Lucy and Natsu are talking huh?"

"Ohmygod! Ever since they got their numbers they've been texting and talking with each other and-"

Gray didn't remember much of the conversation after that, all he remembered was the way her eyes would sparkle with happiness everytime she talked about things and people he loved, the way she pouted when he teased her, the way she laughed and smiled when he said something funny, everything his eyes could remember of her.

Because he was getting as far away from her the moment the day ended.

* * *

They spent most of the morning talking and talking and talking. After eight in the morning, they had to leave the restaurant and Gray took her to Starbucks so they could snack a bit and still chat. Juvia was very happy that they weren't leaving each other just yet, she wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Juvia's smile faltered a bit at the thought of saying goodbye to all the friends she made in this one of a lifetime experience. Though her smile came back when she remembered Gray telling her that he was sorry for everything and that he wanted for them to be friends. Despite spending a whole week together, he still hasn't asked her her number and she was getting worried that he would leave and they wouldn't see each other again but she tried to stay positive, he was probably going to ask her on the last day.

She already had Natsu's and Loke's numbers, who gave it to her the first chance they got, though both for different reasons. Natsu because he actually wanted to stay in contact but also because of Lucy, and Loke in case she changed her mind about Gray, which only got her to blush red, making him chuckle and assuring her that it was if anytime she wanted a friend to talk to. She'd admit it almost got her teary.

She also got her styling team's numbers, promising to meet up one day to hang out. Mirajane as well gave her her number, insisting that they should totally meet again and maybe work again on a shoot. Juvia won't deny that it filled her with joy at the idea of returning to the modeling world.

Right now Juvia was in her tent, she was going to miss it so much, with her team, getting ready for her last shoot. Chelia didn't even bother to hide the tears despite her cousin constantly yelling to keep it together otherwise she will start crying herself, while Lisanna stood in the back looking through the racks of clothes though Juvia knew she was just hiding her unshed tears as well. Juvia laughed, smiling a watery smile at them. It was crazy how in one week they had a made a special bond with each other, and she knew it was far from over.

"Okay, beautiful, all done." Sherry smiled softly, looking at her through the mirror. Juvia looked back at her reflection with the dark eyeshadow yet light makeup, Chelia's favorite combination for her, and her hair in wavy curls down her shoulders, just like Sherry loved them. She felt her eyes start to water, and knowing that it will ruin her make up, she furiously tried to hold them back as much as possible.

"Don't worry, Juvie, it's waterproof." Chelia smiled, her eyes all teared up. Juvia bit her lip before letting a few fall down her face, feeling later lots of arms around her.

"Don't cry, Juvie! O-or I'm g-gonna c-cry!"

"S-shut up cousin!"

"Oh Juvia don't worry we'll keep in touch! We'll make a group on Whatsapp just for us!"

Juvia half-laughed half-sobbed, standing up from her chair and hugging them properly. "Juvia will miss you three so much! She'll never forget our time together!" There was a chorus of "aww" and then the sound of sniffles as everyone in the tent let out a few of their tears (except Chelia who had no shame whatsoever).

After wiping her cheeks clean and making sure her makeup was untouched, Juvia changed into her last swimsuit provided by Lisanna. It was a dark purple bikini with lilac splashes complimented by a silver bracelet of purple orquids and two white leather braided bracelets with a long silver white rose necklace that reached to the middle of her torso. She smiled softly at the outfit, she was really going to miss this whole routine she had build for the past week. She shook her head, no more negative thoughts, she was going to enjoy today with Gray and her friends and be thankful for this experience.

With that thought in mind, grinning widely, she changed into her last outfit of the week with positive vibes for the day.

So why she still had a bad feeling in her stomach?

...

The cheering and clapping of the crew could be heard throughout the hotel as Gray and Juvia stepped outside of the pool, Gray with his usual confident composure and Juvia with her shy and flustered one. Gray had grinned at her, pulling her into an embrace, a bit too tight to her delight and confusion. "Congratulations, you survived a full week with these nutjobs."

She had chuckled, her eyes growing teary as she hugged him back. "Thanks, Gray. Juvia will definitely never forget this once in a lifetime experience, so thank you, Juvia owns it all to you." Gray had pulled away to look at her in the eye, with an expression she couldn't read, before nodding slowly and avoiding eye contact.

"You're welcome then." With that he had turned around and left to his tent, leaving her alone next to pool as she was ambushed by Mirajane and the crew congratulating her and hugging the life out of her (courtesy of Mirajane).

She was now ready to leave her tent, already dressed in casual clothes, when Mirajane stopped by with the same beautiful smile on her face. "Juvia! I need a favor of you." Juvia nodded with smile, asking what the favor was. "I need to deal with some calls to work on the editing and publishing of the magazine, which by the way you might get a call to answer some questions for the article, and if you could please give this to Gray and tell him to call Erza so she can explain it to him? Pleasee."

Juvia giggled, taking the papers that Mirajane had handed her to give to Gray. "Don't worry, Mira-san. Juvia will hand this to Gray. You count on Juvia!"

Mirajane squealed, hugging her. "You're an angel! Now chop chop, Gray needs those papers pronto! It's for his next shoot. Off you go." Juvia nodded, leaving the tent quickly and heading toward his tent.

A "tsk tsk" was heard at the back of the tent, a white-haired coming out behind the racks of clothes, shaking her head while smirking. "Don't think I don't know what you're planning, big sis."

Mirajane shrugged innocently at her sister's words, "I have no idea what you mean, little sis."

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, let's pretend you weren't playing matchmaker right now with Gray and Juvia and let's just go eat lunch, as if nothing happened."

"That's why I love you, little sister!" Mirajane exclaimed cheerfully, linking their arms and making their way out if the tent. "You'll see Lisanna, with these two, something's gonna happen. I'm pretty sure of it."

"Well, you always had good matchmaking skills..."

"See?! I'm very good using my super power! Now let's go eat lunch before Juvia finds out I had no calls whatsoever."

* * *

On her way to Gray's tent, Juvia waved and smiled to the passing crew as they cleaned everything up, leaving the area spotless as if a shoot hadn't taken place there. She held the papers tight in her hands so that they wouldn't get blown by the wind. As she drew nearer to the tent she could hear voices coming out of it. She frowned a bit, the voices were been a bit loud but she shrugged it off and continued to toward the entrance of the tent, ready to move the curtain out of the way when she heard something that made her froze.

"...-ver see Juvia again, anyway."

"But what you're doing is a dick move, Gray. And that's coming from me."

Juvia recognized the voice as Loke's and she hold her breath as the conversation continued to take place.

"He's right, Gray." Natsu's voice. "It's a very stupid thing you're doing here."

"Don't talk to me about stupid things, Flame-Brain."

"I'm serious, Gray! Do you know the earful I'm gonna get from Lucy when she finds out what you did?! After all the time you guys spent together this whole week you just gonna throw it away like that?!"

"It meant nothing, okay!"

It was like the air had been suddenly sucked out of her lungs, leaving her breathless to even move or speak. She clutched her chest, right where her heart was, and felt herself feeling faint.

He... didn't care after all. He had lied to her all this time. He had asked for her forgiveness because he was truly sorry, she saw it in his eyes, the honesty for been sorry and guilt of hurting the tiny friendship they had back then. It was...all a lie. He had meant nothing to him...

Juvia tried gain her breathing back and when she did, she took a deep breath, focusing again on the conversation.

"...you believe for one second that we'll believe that crap of yours you're wrong." Loke's voice. "We've known you for awhile Gray and not once have we seen you so close to someone who isn-"

"I don't care, Loke!" _His_ voice. "It's over now! The shoot is over, everything is over! I'm not gonna see her again and I don't wanna! I just want things to go back to normal and continue with my life!"

"She's gonna be heartbroken, you dickhead..." Natsu's voice. "You may not see her as a friend anymore but I do. She's a very sweet and kind girl who doesn't deserve this. Deny it all you want but you two formed a bond of some sort of. I don't know what it is, but you did and when she finds out what you did she's gonna be devastated and I won't hesitate to punch square in the face-"

"You're just saying that 'cause you're head over heels for her friend." _He_ growled.

"This has nothing to do with Lucy." Natsu growled back. "This is about Juvia, a girl who accepted me as her friend and I accepted her back. I value my friends and I don't care who hurts them, I will punch whoever did it, even if that person is my friend as well."

"I won't be happy too, Gray." Loke's voice, calm but with a cold tone. "Juvia has a become a dear friend to me and I'm not gonna let you off the hook easily."

"You know what? Fuck this shit. I don't care what's gonna happen next. I just wanna get the hell out of here, as far away as possible, and forget all this shit so I can be finally at peace."

Juvia doesn't how she did it, what took over her, but one moment she was standing there frozen, struggling to breathe, and the next she was pushing the curtain aside and stepping inside the tent.

Three pair of eyes turned in her direction, all surprised to see her there. One look at her pale face tear stained face was enough for them to comprend what had happened. She had listened to their conversation. And there was no backing down now.

"Juvia..." Gray's voice was full of shock and dread, his eyes wide and face horrified, as if he had seen a ghost that came back to haunt him. "How long have you-"

"Long enough." Her voice was cold, which took them all, especially her, by surprise. She handed the papers to Loke, who was closest to her, avoiding any eye contact with Gray. "Mirajane sent me to give him these. She also said to call Erza so she can explain it." She spoke softly this time, looking at both Loke and Natsu, hoping they will see in her eyes how grateful she is for protecting her. They both nodded firmly, and she knew that they had understood.

Juvia sent them a weak smile, turning around to get away as fast as she coukd out of the tent when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Juvia, I-"

_Slap!_

The firm grasp on her wrist disappeared as Gray let his hold on her slip, touching his red cheek with his hand as he stared at her with wide eyes, same as Natsu and Loke but they had a look of pride in them.

Juvia lowered her hand, tears streaming freely down her face as she stared at the man she thought was different in the eyes. "Don't. Touch. Me." She said between gritted teeth, trying so hard to hold her emotions together, but she was already on the edge and the dam was about to break.

Gray recovered from his shock, and dared to step closer toward her. "Juvia, please let me expl-"

"There's nothing explain. Juvia heard enough." She bit her lip, a sob escaping from her. She wiped her tears furiously, but they wouldn't stop flowing. "A simple 'I don't wanna be friends' will have suffice." She gritted her teeth to stop herself from sobbing in front of him but it was no use. The dam was breaking, slowly and painfully.

Gray shook his head, reaching for her again but she moved away, taking a few steps back till her back touched the curtain of the tent. He had the nerve to actually try and touch her again. "Please, Juvia just listen-"

"No, you listen!" Juvia yelled, tears streaming furiously down her face while she tried to hold back her sobs. There was no point now. The dam was already broken, unleashing his wrath as it went without mercy. "You... You lied to me! You lied to Juvia about everything! You made her think that you actually wanted us to be friends! But it was all a-a l-lie." She sobbed, staring at Gray dead in the eyes, his eyes wide with shock and...hurt? How dare he?! "D-did you even meant what you said? When you came to me to a-apologize b-because you didn't w-wanted u-us to go h-hating each other? Did you e-even m-meant it?! I-is this some kind o-of g-ga-ame to you?!" She yelled, sobbing loudly as he just stood there, watching her with his wide eyes filled with guilt and hurt. So _now_ he feels guilty and hurt?

He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed again, apparently speechless. That was all she needed to hear.

"That's what Juvia thought." She sobbed again, spinning around and pushing the damn curtain out of the way, walking fast out of the pool area and away from Gray Fullbuster. She noticed the stares from the crew and guests on her, they probably have heard her yelling at Gray. She didn't care, she just wanted to get as far away from this place as possible.

It wasn't until she was out of the pool and in the middle of the gardens that she heard her name been called, by _him._

"Juvia!"

Her eyes widen when she saw Gray running toward her, no doubt to catch up to her. In panic, she also ran toward the entrance of the hotel as fast as she could.

"Juvia!"

Gray shouted angrily, picking up his pace and running faster after her. Juvia gasped, running faster until she had the doors in front of her. She pulled them open quickly, not even looking back as she ran to the elevators. She ignored the lady in reception as she scolded her for running in the lobby.

She reached the elevators, sliding a bit on the marble tiles and pressed the up button. The elevator was on floor 4, going down. She sighed in relief as it reached floor 3, but it was cut short when she heard her name.

"Damn it, Juvia!"

Juvia gasped loudly and pressed the button in panic, again and again and again. She could hear the footsteps of someone running getting closer and closer.

2

1

The elevator dinged and Juvia threw herself in, earning a few gasps and shrieks from the crowd that was coming out the elevator. Once it was empty she immediately pressed her floor and the close button countless times and right when they were closing she saw Gray running toward the elevator.

"Juvia-"

The doors closed and the elevator started rising to her floor.

Juvia sighed in relief, sliding down to the floor, where she hugged herself and cried, sobbing loudly.

Why? Why couldn't she take a break? Why did he had to play with her again? Did he enjoyed that kind of thing? Play around with a girl in a city he was staying then leaving her to deal with herself?

She sobbed harder, coughing for the lack of air she was getting. When the elevator dinged, she looked up through the tears and saw she was already on her floor. She stood up from the floor, her legs shaking badly she had to take hold on the wall of the elevator to stand up, and stepped outside the elevator just as it closed its doors.

Hugging herself tight, she walked slowly to her room, tears still streaming down her face as she continued to sobbed. She managed to reach her room, though it took awhile to open it because her hands wouldn't stop shaking. As soon as she was inside the safety of her room, she collapsed, shutting the door and falling to her knees.

"W-why? W-w-why m-me? W-why-" She choked on a sob, coughing again at the lack of air. She relaxed a bit after the coughing fit, though she didn't stand from the floor. She doesn't remember how many minutes passed as she laid there on the cold floor of her suite, but a knock on her door woke her from her dazed.

"Juvia, open up!"

Juvia gasped, covering her mouth to prevent any more sounds coming out of her mouth. She stood frozen as a statue, not moving a single muscle.

"Juvia, I know you're in there! Open the door now!"

She sobbed into her hand, shaking her head furiously, hugging herself with her other arm.

"Juvia, please! Fuck, just, fuck,

open the door please."

She gasped for air, noticing how his tone turned softer and the pounding on the door stopped.

"Juvia... Please..."

A soft thump was heard on the door, and a sigh could be heard as well.

"Look Juvia...what I said... God, I, damn it I was stupid okay? Just... fuck, damn it, just please open the door...please..."

She covered her ears, shaking her head while sobbing. He sounded so genuine, so honest, so guilty, just like that night in front of her suite. And yet he hadn't care at all.

Minutes passed, her still on the floor and him in front of her door, still calling out to her to open the door. Gray's patience must of run out because there was a slap on her door, following by an irritated growled.

"Fine! Hate me all you want! I don't care! But please just notify either Natsu or Loke that you arrived safely to MU, okay? At least give me that..."

Juvia wiped her tears away, finally capable of breathing normally without coughing or sobbing. She hadn't noticed that she nodded at his words, despite him not seeing her.

"Goodbye Juvia..."

His voice, so soft and gentle, brought her to tears again, but she just wiped them away. The sound of his retreating footsteps calmed her down, and gave her the strength to stand up from the floor, she winced a bit, she had been still for too long on that floor, and walked slowly to her room.

Once inside her room, she threw herself on her bed, emotionally exhausted. She took off her shoes, making herself comfortable in her bed, hugging her pillow close to her chest.

"I was falling for him..."

Juvia whispered hoarsely, her shoulders shaking as fresh new tears slided down her cheeks, hugging tight onto her pillow as if it could take away all her sorrow and pain and make her forget all about it.

And as predicted, it didn't.

* * *

Juvia woke up around 8pm, the sky already dark and filled with stars. She felt sore all over, probably from the uncomfortable position she had woken up to, she must of have moved in her sleep. She sighed, swinging her legs to the side of the bed and sliding down, making her way to the bathroom. Mirajane said the driver will arrive around 9pm to take her back to MU and she hadn't even packed yet.

With another sigh, she stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She took a long shower, washing her sorrows away with hot water and letting some out so when she came out of the bathroom her eyes were red and puffy. She came out in just a towel, too tired to even bother to dress herself. She grabbed all the clothes from the drawers and folded them, or rather stuffed, in her suitcase. After she was done she finally dressed herself, a simple blue sundress and a grey cardigan with white slippers.

When Juvia finished getting ready and making sure she had everything, it was already 9pm. She grabbed her suitcase's handle, her key card and her purse and left the room. Before she opened the door she hesitated, afraid for a moment that Gray will still be there. She shooked her head at the thought, he made it clear that he didn't care so there was no reason for him to wait outside for her. She pulled the door and stepped outside, closing the door of the suite with all its bad and good memories with it.

Minutes later, Juvia was walking toward the car assigned for her when she noticed the driver.

"Gajeel?"

Gajeel smirked, leaning against the driver's door. "Hello, Raindrop."

Juvia smiled, her eyes tearing up again and she dropped her luggage and ran toward him, hugging him tight when she reached him.

Gajeel stumbled a bit but regained her balance, "Oi, woman, what's wrong wi-" He stopped mid-sentence when he felt her shaking, a few wet drops falling on his shirt. He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her away from him to look at her dead in the eyes. His face harden when he noticed her not usual pale complexion and her red puffy eyes. His expression turned serious, a bit deadly. "What happened, Juvia? Who made you cry? Was it Fullbuster?" He growled lowly, his voice implying that he was ready to kill anyone who had made her cry, especially if it was Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia shooked her head, wiping some tears away. "It's not worth it, Gajeel. Just let him go." Gajeel's expression turned darker, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What. Did. He. Do?" He growled deep in his throat, and if Juvia didn't knew she would of have been scared by the look on his eye.

She just shooked her head again, resting her hands above his. "It's nothing serious, Gajeel. Just words, hurtful words that Juvia wasn't supposed to hear. But I'll be okay. Let's just get out of here. Please." She stared up at him with pleading eyes, holding his hands tighter in hers.

Gajeel's eyes soften a bit, but he still had that murderous expression on his face. "Alright, woman. I'll take you back to MU, but do _not_ think for a second that I'll leave that fucking stripper of the hook."

"But Gajeel you could lose your job-"

"Fuck my job! Ya more important than any job so shut it! I can just get another one here and- oi!" Juvia had launched herself at him again, hugging him tight while crying onto his shirt, again.

"G-Gajeel i-is so s-sweet w-with Juvia. J-Juvia l-loves y-you so much, G-Gajeel-kun!"

Gajeel grunted, his cheeks pink with slight embarrassment, but he hugged her back and patted her head, a small scold on his face but his eyes told a different story. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too, rain woman. Now come on will ya? We don't wanna get in the middle of traffic."

Juvia nodded on his chest, pulling away and wiping all the tears away. She raised her head to look at Gajeel and smiled widely, the first one since the tent incident. "Thank you, Gajeel. Juvia doesn't know what she will do without you."

Gajeel snorted, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Probably in a mental institute with that crazy head of yours." He laughed when Juvia punched him on the chest.

"Gajeel is so mean!"

"I thought I was sweet." Gajeel smirked at Juvia's pouting face, her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed.

"Juvia takes back what she said." She spun on her heel, walking around the car to the passenger's side, grabbing her luggage on the way. She opened the back seat door first, threw her suitcase inside then opened her door, getting inside.

Gajeel chuckled, opening his door and getting inside as well. "Whatever you say, raindrop." He turned the ignition and the car sprang to life. "Just remember all the times I saved your ass."

Juvia rolled her eyes, but slowly smirked. "Juvia could say the same to you."

"Geehee, how about we roll down this city just like old times?" Gajeel smirked, holding the steering wheel tight while stepping down on the gas twice, the motor soaring with life, and scaring a few pedestrians.

"Gajeel! This car belongs to Mira-san!"

"I ain't gonna crash it, woman. I'm just gonna go fast. Don't you remember how we used to run like crazy while been chased by cops?" Gajeel's grin widen when he saw Juvia smile slightly, hiding it with a pout.

"Gajeel always did it on purpose because he liked the goose chase." She smiled, shaking her head at the memory.

"Geehee, hell yeah. So whatcha say?" Gajeel grinned, stepping down on the gas again, the motor screaming furiously this time.

Juvia bit her lip, before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Alright, Gajeel." She turned to him, a wicked grin on her face. "Let's go fast, for old times sake.

Gajeel smirked proudly, "Geehee, that's my girl."

The tires screeched as they rode fast through the streets of Crocus, both cheering and laughing with the good old memories of their teenage years.

* * *

When they arrived at MU, Juvia's stomach ache from all the laughing during the ride. Gajeel parked in front of the entrance to the university, a wild grin on his face.

"Juvia can't believe Gajeel covered the plate! You totally had this in mind already!"

"Of course I did! This car is a fucking Mercedez, I needed to ride it my style."

"You're lucky we out ran that cop."

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoyed it, woman."

Juvia giggled, unbuckling her belt and kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Gajeel. You made Juvia feel a whole lot better."

Gajeel grunted, ruffling her hair and leaning her head so he could lay a soft kiss on her forehead. "Anytime, raindrop. Just promise me you'll call me if that good for nothing stripper bothers you again, ya hear me?"

Juvia nodded, smiling gratefully at her brother figure. "Juvia will. Good night! And thanks again!" She opened the door, stepping outside into the cold night.

"Night, Juvia." Gajeel replied back, watching her get her suitcase out of the back seat. She pulled the handle up, waved goodbye and walked inside the university, where a loud squealed could be.

Gajeel snorted, rolling her eyes at the girls constant squealing, especially Levy's. As he drove away from the school, he swear he saw a small blue haired figure watching him go from the lobby. He shook his head, he couldn't be thinking about Shrimp now, as much as he wanted to.

He had a certain super model to murder.

* * *

**A/N:** _MAH BROTP! Hope this chapter distracted you guys for a bit and satisfied you, hopefully it was what you hoped for after three months of waiting. Thank you for your patience and may the odds be ever in our favor tomorrow T^T_

**_Thanks for reading and please review!~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	18. Chapter 17

**HAPPY**_** NEW YEAR'S EVE!**_

_**before you throw your rocks at me, I just wanna say I love you guys and thanks for been patient with me. I'm in 11th grade, so you know, very important year full of work and college board and tests and all that shit to go to college. Next semester i'll be very busy and try to upload ******** as quit as possible**_

_**cant say, its a surprise ;P**_

_**Enjoy!~ sorry for any bad grammar**_

* * *

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!"

Gray winced as Erza continued shouting at him, pacing back and forth infront of him. Natsu and Loke spilled the beans to Erza when she asked why she had seen Juvia and Gray chasing each other. Once the truth was out Erza made it her duty to grab him by the hair, all the way to his suite and give him a lecture as always.

"I know you don't have such a good history with girls, but this is a new low, Gray! Normally I ignore it, but this... This is _not_ okay! You just broke a sweet girl's heart for what?! Pride?! Dignity?! I'm tired of your selfish and stupid behavior-"

"Okay! I got it!" Gray shouted back, getting already annoyed by Erza's scolding. He didn't it why it was a good idea to lock himself in his suite when his manager had the key to is room. He should had ran away to a bar or something where she couldn't find him easy. He already felt insanely guilty for what he did, and having Erza reminding him of that wasn't really helping. "I know what I did is wrong. I regret it, but as much as I would like to make things right its pointless. I'm not gonna see her again anyway."

Erza sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I promised I wouldn't tell you yet..." She mumbled under her breath.

Gray raised an eyebrow, slowly leaning toward her. "Tell me what?" He asked curiously with a hint of precaution.

Erza sighed once again, looked up at him in the eye and spoke...

Dead silence.

Gray could only stare at her with wide eyes, as if she had just revealed his worst nightmare has come true. Which in a way, it has.

"Y-you're fucking kidding right?" He said, finding his voice and cursing himself for stuttering. He couldn't... There was no way that was happening, despite having reason. Nope. His luck just couldn't get worse.

Erza shook her head, her red hair moving from side to side. "This is no joke, Gray. It has been planned ever since the first shooting. Even Laxus was on it as well."

Gray released a long sigh before grabbing a fistful of his dark locks. No, there was no way in hell that was happening. No. _Fucking_. Way.

"The universe is out to get me..." He muttered under his breath in daze.

"Well I don't blame it." Erza rolled her eyes and when he raised an eyebrow at her as why, she scoffed. "Gray ever since you became a supermodel you've done nothing but drink and get laid, a _lot_. Usually I stay out of these kind of things because it is not my business whenever you have a one night stand or not, but these whole manwhore thing is getting out of hand."

Gray stared at Erza, his mouth slightly open. "Did you just seriously called me a manwhore?"

"What else am I suppose to say? That's exactly what you are," Erza declared angrily. "And I don't like it one bit, Gray. You weren't like this..." He turned his head to the side when he noticed the sad look on her face. He hated seeing her sad, after all she wasn't only his manager, she was his best friend, practically his sister. She has always been taking care of him and Natsu, ever since middle school, that they both looked up to her as an older sister.

Gray sighed and rubbed his face, she was right, as always.

"Erza..." He didn't need to say more, because once he turned around to face her she was already hugging him. He sighed in relief and hugged her back, not realizing until that moment how much he had needed a hug that day. "I know I fuck things up a lot, but that doesn't mean I don't regret them. I just..." He felt her hug him tighter and yet again he knew he didn't to say more, because it was Erza and she always knew what he wanted to say when he couldn't say it out loud.

"I understand. I just miss the old times. You and Natsu are so grown up that I forget you're no longer those problematic little boys who always formed chaos." Erza snorted, pulling away to look at Gray.

Gray raised an eyebrow at her, "Natsu? Grown up? Are you sure about that?"

Erza punched him in the arm and he laughed, "At least he's mature enough to talk things out instead of keeping his mouth shut and ending things in chaos."

"You're never leaving off the hook here are you?"

"Never." Erza smirked, then poked his chest with a manicured finger, expression serious. "Not until you apologize to Juvia. In the little time I got to know her I grew a bit fond of the girl, and I know your friends did too." He grunted in agreement, it was clear as water that his fellow model friends love Juvia, especially a white-haired model. "So in the meantime, I want you to come up with an apology and then go apologize to her. Sooner rather than later."

Gray sighed, he has been doing a lot that lately, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, alright, I will. But it won't be easy considering she practically hates me-"

"You _fucking_ bastard!"

He didn't had time to register who it was because the second he turned around to face the person he felt a fist collide with his jaw that sent him stumbling back.

"Lyon, what the hell!"

He raised his head and sure enough there he was, his brother glaring at him with his fist tight and he was fuming.

"Please tell me you did _not_ blew Juvia off." Lyon growled, his fist trembling.

Gray straighten, rubbing his hand against his jaw. He looked directly at his brother in the eye and said, "On purpose, yes. Intentionally, no."

Lyon scoffed, ready to go for another punch when Erza placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "You..." Lyon shook his head, "you're the biggest dickhead ever."

"Yeah, I got the message." Gray winced a bit, a bruise already forming in his jaw. Normally, he would care about his appearance since Erza would kill him if he came back with a bruise of some sort of. But right now he didn't care, he felt he deserved this bruise, along with the rest that will probably come his way. Sadly, a beaten wasn't enough to kill his guilt.

"You... Goddamn it, Gray! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Lyon was clenching his jaw, running his hair through his hair exasperate. "Why can't you just accept a girl's feelings for you, hu?! Why can't you accept _your_ feelings for once in your life?!"

To say Gray was in shock at his declaration was an understatement. He stared at Lyon with wide eyes for who knows how long when he regained himself and opened his mouth. "H-how... h-how...what?"

Lyon laughed with no humor whatsover. "You think I'm stupid? Just because I like Juvia and wish we could be more than friends" he felt a sudden urge to punch Lyon right there, "doesn't mean I'm blind." Lyon sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair again. "It hurt you know. It hurt to know that no matter what I did, Juvia only had eyes for you." Lyon scoffed, then turned to look at him in the eye. "And you...you were so dense about your own feelings. I know you brother, and for years I haven't seen you this happy with a girl. It hurt to know that it was with the _same_ girl I liked but you can't manipulate someone's feelings." Lyon said bitterly, staring deep into Gray's dark eyes. "So you better go apologize to her right now or I will fucking kick your ass."

For a few moments the room was silent, the only sound of both Gray and Lyon breathing heavily breaking the silence. Gray, finally, regained his senses and took a deep breath to calm his breathing which was out of control due to the conflicted emotions rolling through him like waves.

It hadn't been only Natsu and Loke, but Lyon as well who had noticed his feelings for Juvia. If so...does that meant _everyone_ close to him knew?

Lyon's right, he hasn't been this happy with a girl before, not since starting his modeling career, and for him to throw it all away was stupid of him.

But still...

"Why are you helping?" Gray started slowly, raising his head to look straight at Lyon in the eye. "Why are you helping me when you could easily take a chance on Juvia right now? She adores you, I can see it in her eyes, maybe not as you want but you have a much bigger chance with her than I will ever have."

The look on both Erza's and Lyon's faces was priceless, and he would of have laughed if he wasn't confused as to why they were staring at him like he had just revealed the secrets of the world. It took a moment him to realize why, then it hit him. He had just confirmed his feelings for her, not directly but he did. His reaction mirrored Erza's and Lyon's for a minute, but he decided to throw caution to the wind. He already admitted his feelings to them, it was too late to take them back.

Lyon shook out of his revere and sighed, rubbing his eyes then pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are so dense..." Gray was about to retort but Lyon stopped him. "Let me finish. Juvia... you hurt her, a lot. And I hate you for it." He glared at Gray then his stare soften. "But you also did before and she still forgave you. I'm not saying she will do it again, because this time you were really a dickhead, but I doubt she would forget her feelings for you so easily. And as it happens," He stared at Gray with a bit of bitterness, "you have feelings for her. What kind of brother will I be if I came between you two? It's not like I can change her feelings. I tried, believe me I did, but I can't." This time it was Gray's turn to glare which made Lyon rolled his eyes. "So there you go. That's why I wanna help you."

Gray stood silent for a few moments before nodding slowly, feeling grateful and relieved. It warmed his heart to know that his brother cared that much about him to give up on the girl he liked for him. "Thank you."

"But" Lyon added, a smirk slowly growing on his face. "If by some miracle Juvia comes to me, I'm not gonna let that chance slip."

And that warmth was consumed by a deadly blizzard.

"Why you bastard..." Gray growled making his way toward Lyon when the older man raised a hand.

"Will you really stop Juvia if she ever choose me over you?" Lyon raised an eyebrow, and smirked triumphantly when he saw Gray lower his fists and stare down at the floor.

"After everything I've put her through...no." Gray muttered, clearly bothered by that fact.

For a moment Lyon felt bad for his brother, but he knew Gray needed a lesson. Satisfied, he stepped closer to his brother and grasped his shoulder. Gray looked up at his brother and was surprised to see his eyes soft.

"Don't mess it up, Gray. Apologize and we'll see how things unfold."

Gray nodded, giving his brother a small smile and grasping his shoulder too. "Thanks, bro."

"Hey, someone has to take care of ya while you're running away from family reunions." Lyon grinned and laughed when Gray grunted and pushed him away.

"Get out. I have important business to do."

"You do." Lyon agreed seriously. "Hurt her again and I will do more than a punch."

"And I will let you." He agreed, taking Lyon off guard. Lyon saw in his brother's eyes that he was very serious. In that moment, he truly felt bad for Gray. He noticed the guilt and the pain in his eyes, _genuine_ guilt and pain, something he hasn't seen in Gray in years, _especially_ concerning a girl. In that moment, he decided to back off for a bit, for his brother's sake. Of course, he was still interested in Juvia; who wouldn't, really? But he knew it was a long shot.

As they said goodbye and promised to see each other in the next family reunion, which Lyon threaten Gray to go, Lyon realized that no matter how many times he says he doesn't, Gray will always silently need his big brother. It wouldn't be the first time, and certainly not the last, where Lyon had to take the reigns and help Gray out of a situation because he messed up again. And once again he had to look out for his baby brother to not mess things up for himself.

* * *

"I still don't understand why I can't KICK THAT PRETTY'S BOY ASS TO HELL AFTER WHAT HE DID I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK JUVIA LET ME AT HIM JUST LET ME AT HIM-"

"Cana, you're drunk." Lucy sighed, taking the beer out of Cana's hand and moving away from her kicks and punches.

"I'M NOT DRUNK I'M JUST SAYING WE SHOULD KICK HIS ASS FOR BEEN AN ASS." Cana stopped, blinked and laughed. "T-that rhythm." She continued to laugh and fell on the floor still laughing.

Lucy sighed again, putting the beer on the nightstand before joining Levy on the bed with Juvia, who was wrapped in a blanket burrito.

"Just ignore her, Juvs. You know she's just angry she can't do anything." All of them are actually. When Juvia told them what happened, the sight of her crying and the things Gray said about her, fueled them with anger and hatred toward the supermodel but Juvia was fast to tell them to do nothing. And that's how Cana got drunk.

Lucy and Levy understood why she doesn't want them to hurt him, but it was still hard doing nothing. After they took care of Juvia for the night and made sure she was alright, she was gonna call Natsu and thank him for defending her best friend's honor, but not before getting his side of the story. She was dying to know every single detail, as well as Levy and Cana, who she will tell when she's sober.

Juvia nodded, her eyes puffy and red from crying. She hasn't talked much after she told us what happened, just sat there wrapped with lots of blankets to keep her warm. Lucy had to admit it was colder than usual in the room.

"Want anything to eat? Or drink?" Levy asked gently, caressing Juvia's right arm soothingly. She shook her head and snuggled herself deeper into the blankets.

Levy sighed, looking up at Lucy with concern. Lucy bit her lip, thinking of ways to cheer her up when she got an idea. She grinned at Levy and softly ran a hand through Juvia's hair.

"Juvs, wanna watch a movie?" A shook of the head. "You sure? Not even Finding Nemo?" A shook of the head-

"Finding Nemo?" Juvia slowly looked up from her burrito with big eyes.

"Yes, Finding Nemo. I even have a secret stash of shark gummieees, your faaaavoriteee." Lucy sang while grinning at Juvia, who was slowly leaving her burrito.

"You do?" Juvia muttered, clearly wanting some shark gummies. She nodded and grinned widely when Juvia gave her a small smile.

"Okay, let's watch Finding Nemo."

"Yes we will!" Levy exclaimed hugging Juvia, who gave her a small smile as well and hugged her back.

"Be right back with the gummies!" Lucy said, ruffling Juvia's hair before leaving the room.

"Yaaaaay, we're gonna watch talking fiiish. Woohoooo." Cana cheered, then fell face first in her bed, later followed by a snore.

And that was enough for Juvia to chuckle then laugh while covering her mouth. After a few minutes, they were all (except Cana) watching Finding Nemo while eating shark gummies and doing whale noises which woke Cana up, making her throw a pillow at them which started a people fight.

As Juvia fell asleep with her best friends beside her, she smiled widely and thanked yet again any God in existence for her best friends.

* * *

Gray had been busy talking to Erza about business when there was a knock on his door. Wondering who would visit him at this hour, he didn't anticipitated the punch that came at him once he opened the door.

He stumbled inside and he could faintly hear Erza yell his name and then another name which made him look up at once.

Standing in front of him was Mira's top bodyguard, Gajeel. He was known as the scariest of all the bodyguards with his piercings, long hair and that menacing look. He was a decent guy once you got to know him but he was the deadliest one if you got on his bad side. And apparently, and sadly, he was on that side.

"You son of a bitch!"

Gray rubbed his jaw for the second time that day and straighten himself so he could look up better at the bodyguard.

"Yeah...been getting that a lot today."

"And with good reason." Gajeel growled deep in his throat, taking a step closer to Gray, who stood his ground, then Erza appeared between the two of them.

"Behave yourself, Gajeel! He already suffered the consequences of his actions." Erza narrowed her eyes at Gajeel. "I don't think you want me to tell Mirajane about this and lose your job."

"Damn my job!" Gajeel shouted, his fist tightening. "Nobody messes with Juvia and gets away from me that easy. Especially not you, Fullbuster." He growled the last part in a threatening voice. Gray almost asked how the hell he knew Juvia when he faintly remembered Juvia telling him of a friend who was like a brother to her and was working here as one of Mira's bodyguards. When he had asked who it was, she had giggled and said "The one that stands out the most." He had been stupid enough to not realize who it was.

Gray sighed, placing a hand on Erza's shoulder and pushing her aside. "It's fine, Erza. I still deserve it."

"Damn right you do." Gajeel almost snarled.

Gray huffed and looked at Gajeel in the eyes. "I'm guessing even if I tell you I'm really sorry you will still kick my ass, right?"

"Without a doubt." Gajeel smirked devishly, but he didn't wavered, he stood his ground and faced the beast with a stronger right hook than Lyon.

"Nobody is kicking anyone's asses here." Erza said loudly, standing again between the two of them. "Look I know we're angry and upset over what happened but if you think throwing punches at Gray will make things right then you boys are goddamn stupid."

Gajeel grumbled something about Erza sounding like a raindrop, then crossed his arms which calmed Gray a big deal.

"Maybe ya right. But it will definitely make things right for me."

"I thought you were here for Juvia, not for your personal needs." Erza crossed her arms as well, staring at Gajeel deep in the eye.

Gray didn't know how Erza didn't coward in fear when Gajeel's eyes darken at her words, they were like a deadly storm waiting to tear you apart and take you with it. Then, to Gray's surprise, his eyes soften a bit and he huffed.

"...Fine, I'm leaving Fullbuster alone. For now." Gajeel ignored Erza's glare as he stared at Gray square in the eye. "Ya mess with Juvia again and I will fucking hunt ya down." He turned around, not even sparing a glance at Erza, and left his room without another word.

* * *

Juvia cheered and laughed along with her friends as they ran across the university's grounds toward their dorms.

"It's summer, bitches!" Cana cheered loudly, running faster than any of them, eager to finish packing and celebrate in the bar downtown.

"Woooo!" Levy, Lucy and Juvia cheered, laughing and following Cana inside the dorm's building, still running.

"No running in the dormitory!" The proctor, a lady in her forties, yelled after them, clearly annoyed but still happy that she would be free of college students for almost three months.

"Sorry!" Juvia yelled back at her.

"Not sorry!" Cana yelled back, laughing as she ran the stairs to the second floor where their rooms were.

They threw the door open when they reached the room and immediately went to their luggage, opening it and stuffing more clothes and personal stuff inside.

"Juvia can't believe it's summer already!" Juvia squealed, happy to be free from their huge piles of homework.

"I can! And the best part we're gonna spend half of it in Lucy's beach house!" Cana grabbed a shirt and began twirling it up in the air, while dancing and cheering.

Juvia laughed, jumping on her luggage to shut it shut. "Yes! Juvia reallyyyy needs the vacation. She already had enough stress." She jumped one last time and grinned victoriously as she managed to close the luggage.

"Yeah girlie, you need it more than anyone. How long has it been a week?"

"A week and half." Juvia sighed, getting off her luggage and dragging another from under the bed.

"If you want you can join me at the bar. Share a few drinks. Forget life troubles. You know, usual drinking night." Cana shrugged, taking another luggage which worked as her portable mini fridge since it will be too suspicious to come out of the dorms with a cooler.

Juvia chuckled and stuffed her other luggage with more personal stuff and a few decorations. "Thanks, but Juvia just wants to sleep. Juvia wants to sleep on her new apartment."

"Oh right, you bought an apartment about a month ago. That waittress job paid you a lot. Don't know what you quit." Cana said as she carefully laid the bottles of alcohol wrapped in paper.

"Juvia _didn't_ quit. She just took a break so she could focus on her studies. I have another week off and she'll start working again." She closed her second luggage and sighed, happy to have finished packing everything.

"Wait, and about Lucy's beach house?!"

"The manager will close the diner for a month, he wants to remodel the place."

"Well ain't that some luck?" Cana chuckled, laying a pillow on top of the beers before closing the luggage.

"I knooow!" Juvia grinned and sighed, falling back on her bed, the sheets already packed in her luggage. She sighed and closed her eyes, still not believing that she was free for a few months. She sighed again, this time in contempt. She really wanted to relax for awhile, last month (by now it's already June) had been very stressful, especially after all that drama with Gray.

Juvia internally groaned, despite all that he did she was still not over him. Over the events, yes, but of him, no. She still had feelings for the tsundere swimsuit model and she hated it. She already had been hurt once by love, why couldn't she learn her lesson?

She sighed again as her phone rang, dragging her away from her troublesome thoughts that she didn't even bother looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Juvia answered, closing her eyes.

"Juvia? Hi! Long time no see. Or talk in our case."

Juvia sat upright immediately at the voice. "Mira?! Hi! It hasn't been that long actually."

Cana, who finished packing, stared at Juvia with wide eyes, mouthing _Seriously?_

Juvia nodded and held up a hand, silently telling her to be quiet.

"It has for me! But anyway, this is not the reason I called you, despite me missing you. I got some greats news!"

Juvia smiled and told her to continue, and when she did her eyes grew wide and she gasped loudly, springing out of bed immediately.

"WHAT?!"

"What what what?! What is going?" Cana got up from the floor and stood infront of Juvia, her eye wide. "What is what? What? What's wrong, Juvia?"

Juvia gaped at the news Mira was telling her over the phone, nodding and making weird noises to assure Mira she was listening. After a few more minutes she nodded and managed a weak 'yes' before hanging up, still shocked.

"What is it, Juvia? C'mon, you're scaring me now." Cana urged, clearly worried.

Juvia took a deep breath and, with wide eyes, stared at Cana.

"I've been offered a job as a model."

* * *

**A/N: **_aaaaaaand that's the end of Swimsuit and Long Legs! _

_before you scream "WHAT?!" I decided that I shall continue this story with a second part. That's the surprise I couldn't say earlier. It will be called "Modeling and Long Legs" considering that continuing with this arc in this fanfiction didn't suit right with me. I hope that by March 2017 the second part is released or already released. And believe me, you'll like better than this one. There will be angst of course but not as hair ripping as this one. This second part will focus more on Gruvia and their soon relationship and their friends and lets just say that this part will be more like the prologue of what's to come. _

_HAPPY NEW YEAR and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_

**_thanks for reading and please review~_**

**_Nephilim_Fairchild21_**


	19. NEW STORY!

** HEY GUYS!**

**The wait is over! Modeling with Long Legs (yes I changed "and" to "with") is up NOW!**

**Go to my account to start reading it! I hope the wait was worth it!**

** I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO HASN'T LOST FAITH IN THIS FANFIC AND HAS TOLD ME KINDLY TO UPDATE!**

** I LOVE YOU ALL! MWUUAAAH! *kisses***

_**Modeling with Long Legs**_

**Juvia Lockser has become a famous model in six months after her swimsuit photoshoot with the world famous model Gray Fullbuster was a success. As she struggles with her feelings for the dark haired man who broke her heart, she's about to find out if he's worth the pain, and if despite him been her storm, he might be the rainbow at the end of it. **


End file.
